


Освобождение

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colonialism, Dystopia, First Time, M/M, National Liberation Movement, Power Imbalance, Rebellion, Rimming, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Identification Problems, Social Science Fiction, Technofantasy, Unequal relationship, social inequality, technomagic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: Дзиндар — маленькое феодальное государство, предмет территориальных притязаний двух сверхдержав из-за своего расположения и природных богатств. Дзиндар хочет скинуть цепи, устав от многовековой зависимости и чужих правил.Вард — потомственный дзиндарский правитель и одновременно ставленник захватчиков, воспитанный в их системе и беззаветно преданный их лидеру. Какой путь он выберет?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Вард выпрямился и оправил одежду. После полумрака летателя дневной свет ослеплял даже сквозь темные очки. Вард почти ничего не видел. Он изобразил широкую улыбку и протянул руки — знал, что там, за красными и фиолетовыми пятнами, плывущими перед глазами, его уже встречают.

— Добруг Аджасов! — Чьи-то руки пожали предплечья Варда. Пятна рассеивались, и Вард наконец увидел румяное, полноватое лицо директора зинитного завода.

— Добруг Глинковский. — Вард улыбнулся еще шире, чтобы никто не заподозрил, будто он недостаточно рад встрече. — Замечательный день сегодня.

— Замечательный! Еще один замечательный и плодотворный трудовой день на нашем заводе!

«Плодотворный, — подумал Вард. — Наверняка весь день только и делали, что готовились к моему приезду». Директор взял его под руку и повел внутрь, мимо рядов солдат-добровольцев, по широкой горячей лестнице, жгущей Варду ступни сквозь тонкую подошву сандалий. Все делали вид, что не замечают его телохранителей, которых стало вдвое больше с прошлой декады. Пройдя под громоздким барельефом, изображающим счастливый совместный труд добровольцев и зинтаков, они вошли в гул, звон и грохот. Вард поднял очки. Искусственный свет успокаивал, но здесь было жарче, чем снаружи.

По обеим сторонам прохода выстроились инженеры и начальники цехов, как будто продолжение солдатских шеренг. Вард двинулся по проходу, пожимая предплечья каждому. «Какой ты нарядный, — говорил он им — криком, чтобы его услышали в шуме завода. — Чудесно выглядишь. Ты, кажется, поправилась с нашей прошлой встречи? Тебе к лицу этот цвет. Счастлив увидеться с тобой снова…» Когда Вард закончил, он все еще ощущал пожатия на своих локтях. Хотелось потереть. С уже не сходящей с лица улыбкой он остановился напротив руководителя научного отдела.

— Добруга Тчемэль! Ты как всегда элегантна! — крикнул он, наклоняясь к ней и энергично тряся ее руки.

Губы руководителя научного отдела растянулись в улыбке — на совершенно каменном лице.

— Добруг Аджасов, — произнесли темно-сливовые губы. Вард ждал ответной похвалы, но ее не последовало.

Директор опять подхватил Варда под руку. Повел дальше, быстрее, чем следовало — наверное, хотел оттащить подальше от Тчемэли. Широкими жестами он показывал на станки и печи, преобразователи и усилители, рассказывая Варду о том, как они здесь все вместе, дружно, с поддержкой и взаимовыручкой, создают листы зинита, жизненно необходимые для того, чтобы Великая армия ДОСЛ и впредь оставалась великой и непобедимой. Вард кивал и приговаривал: «Хорошо, замечательно, отлично, вот как? — молодцы, замечательно…» Ему живо представилось, как директор дает распоряжение заводскому Хранителю счастья: «Замвершина приезжает с проверкой, напиши мне к третьедню про работу завода, да попроще, попроще, как для ребенка, чтоб у этого зинтака головушка не разболелась». Вард улыбался работникам, протягивал руки мастерам, стараясь придать своему лицу одобрительное выражение. «Я горжусь вами, — должен был говорить его лучистый взгляд. — Я доволен вами. Ваш труд неимоверно важен. Не только Зинта, но и вся необъятная Родина благодарна вам, добрузья». Во всяком случае, Вард надеялся, что внушает работникам завода именно такие мысли. Кто знает, что они там думают на самом деле. Может, вообще ждут не дождутся, когда начальство уберется отсюда и перестанет совать нос в их работу — все равно же ни на ноготь в этом не смыслит. Скорее всего, так и думают. Скорее всего.

Вард до сих пор не отошел от ледяного приветствия Тчемэли. Вспоминал ее почти черные губы и чувствовал, как по горлу пробирается тоска. Тчемэль его сразу невзлюбила. А хуже того, даже не трудилась притворяться, что любит. Тчемэль странная. Конечно, все направители странные, но Тчемэль особенно — а ведь она еще молода, чтобы Поток начал разрушать ее физически и морально. Вард слышал, что она оказалась в Зинте не по собственной воле. Разумеется, в ее заявлении сказано «добровольно» — как же иначе, если живешь в стране добровольцев; но до Варда доходили слухи, что для Тчемэль это наказание и ссылка. Как и для всех, кого отправляют сюда, на самый край мира. Ссылка. Побег. Или и то, и другое вместе.

«Какая у вас чистота и порядок! — повторял Вард как заведенный. — Как сияют ваши лица! Какие вы нарядные и счастливые!» Он сомневался, что работники из «местных» понимают по-добровольски, поэтому улыбался губами и глазами, обращался к ним с лаской в голосе, заглядывал в лица. Даже если бы Вард умел говорить на родном языке, то постыдился бы заговаривать на дзинчогох при добровольцах. Они и так, подозревал Вард, еле терпят, что им приходится выслуживаться перед зинтаком.

— А вот наша новая стажерка, первая женщина-зинтачка на нашем заводе! — торжественно объявил директор.

Девушка из местных пошла работать на завод — большое дело, необыкновенное дело, хотя прошло уже пять лет с тех пор, как добровольцы начали агитировать женщин Зинты участвовать в дружной рабочей жизни ДОСЛ. Она стояла среди работниц, густо краснея под заскорузлой, загорелой кожей — тем кирпично-красным румянцем, какой бывает у зинтаков, много работающих на земле. Ее со смешками выпихнули вперед. Оробев перед Вардом, она быстро склонилась, приложила руки к пальцам его ног, поприветствовала его на дзинчогох:

— Цхибитэ́, адаласы́ мчэр.

Вард отшатнулся. Он оглянулся на директора, на инженеров и начальников цехов, на телохранителей — на всех этих добровольцев, смотревших так, будто стали свидетелями какого-то уродливого дикарского обряда.

Директор справился со своим лицом раньше остальных.

— Что она говорит, добруг Замвершина? — поинтересовался он благожелательно.

— Говорит, счастлива познакомиться, — и глазом не моргнув соврал Вард. Он обернулся к зинтачке и взял ее за предплечья, не давая отдернуть руки.

— Ты храбрая и сознательная будущая мать, добруга, — сказал он по-добровольски, громко, чтобы его услышали все. — Я горд, что ты моя соотечественница.

Он заставил ее повернуться к новостнику из «Новой Зинты». Гул заработавшего впечатлителя потонул в грохоте и звоне, но Вард почувствовал легкое веяние Потока.

— Прекрасное впечатление для наших читателей! — крикнул новостник. — Еще разок, добруг Аджасов!

Он снова нажал на рычажок — у Варда от улыбки начинало сводить мышцы лица — мягкое сияние усилителя, на которое отозвались усилители в заводских машинах, Поток обдал Варда и девушку-работницу… и вдруг новая волна сбила их с ног.

Варда отбросило через центральный проход к какой-то стучащей, визжащей, стремительно разогревающейся машине — она обожгла его голое плечо. От боли Вард вскочил на ноги — и опять упал, рухнул на колени и ладони, разбивая их в кровь. Вард пополз на четвереньках, под скрежетом и пронзительным свистом станков, которые все еще вибрировали от удара. На глаза потекла размытая по́том пудра. Вард протер глаза тыльной стороной руки — на руке осталась не пудра, кровь. Где-то рядом нарастал рокот. Рокот захватывал все больше пространства, катился вперед, отдавался странными, почти человеческими, звуками в машинах — и Вард наконец понял, что это: взрываются заводские усилители.

Вместе с рокотом нарастал вопль. Вард заставил себя встать, побежал, не обращая внимания на текущую по лицу кровь. По полу, по блестящим бокам станков метались фиолетовые отсветы. Вард чувствовал позади Поток, ударяющий ему в спину — с каждым разом всё сильнее. От взрывов он почти оглох. Ослепительно-фиолетовое сияние всё разрасталось. Варда оторвало от пола. Неимоверная сила сдавила его грудную клетку так, что Варду показалось, его ломают пополам. Он не смог сделать вдох. Одна за другой разрывались изнутри заводские машины. Вард летел мимо них медленно, медленно, медленно, сквозь искореженный металл, почерневшие осколки усилителей, обломки горной породы и еще что-то обугленное, изуродованное, черно-багровое, кричащее… Вард влетел в стену.

Сознание расцветилось вспышками. Реальность стала пунктиром, то появляясь непереносимо ярко, то полностью сменяясь чернотой. Боль в его изломанном теле превратилась в эйфорию. Вард лежал растворяясь в чистом счастье — на выложенной зеленовато-черным камнем площадке перед отцовским дворцом. Сквозь подрагивающую перед глазами пелену он видел, как суетятся слуги отца, телохранители, члены делегации из столицы; добровольские солдаты повалили и удерживают бомбиста-одиночку… Над Вардом склоняется Вершина. Его рука поверх развороченного Потоком плеча Варда, в серо-стальных глазах — недоумение и жалость. «Зачем же ты это сделал, Вардэк?» Вард ощущает, как от ладони Вершины исходит тепло и бежит по венам, вытесняя боль.

Вард вынырнул в реальность. Стояла пугающая тишина. Нет, не тишина, но после грохота и шипения машин Варду показалось, что он ничего не слышит. На лицо сыпалась каменная крошка. Вард обнаружил, что лежит в проломе там, где здание завода врезалось в гору — видимо, взрыв пробил камень еще глубже. Вард с трудом перевернулся, оперся на руки. Пополз задом. Что-то подвернулось под его локоть — Вард нащупал нечто прямоугольное, гладкое, холодное, как будто футляр для накопителя. Сделав последнее усилие, Вард вывалился из пролома на подрагивающий пол. Встал, побрел по проходу, перелезая через обломки механизмов. Боли он больше не чувствовал. Вообще ничего не чувствовал, только отчего-то очень хотелось пить. Завод стонал, как живое существо. В проходах, на машинах, под ними, вжатые в металл, лежали люди — то, что от них осталось. Вард поскальзывался в крови. Его хватали за ноги, на него наталкивались. В блестящей вязкой луже лилового, малинового, бирюзового шевелился бесформенный обрубок. Вард узнал мастера, которому недавно пожимал руки — только теперь рук не было, но из дыры на бугрящемся, сочащемся кровью лице доносился хрип. Вард отшатнулся.

Подбежал один из телохранителей, потом второй; подхватили Варда под руки, потащили прочь. Дневной свет ударил по глазам. Вард почувствовал, что на нем больше нет парика, и туника висит на одном плече. Его уложили на сиденье летателя; двое телохранителей сели напротив и приложили руки к его лбу и груди, одновременно дотронувшись до своих значков-усилителей. С тихим шорохом закрылась дверь.

Вард осознал, что прижимает к себе футляр из пролома. Телохранители сидели с закрытыми глазами, сосредоточившись на Потоке, и Вард осторожно приоткрыл футляр — нет, не футляр, а нечто вроде шкатулки — Вард видел такие на поясах древних зинтакских стариков. Только эта была изготовлена не из дерева, а из зинита. Вард откинул крышку. Внутри лежало украшение на зинитной же цепочке. Вард вытянул его из шкатулки, и оно закачалось перед ним: гладко отполированная пирамидка из фиолетового, с проблесками, камня, заключенная в зинитный… Вард бросил кулон обратно в шкатулку и захлопнул крышку. Небывалая форма, обхватывающая фиолетовую пирамидку, пульсировала перед глазами. У нее не было ни начала, ни конца, ни углов, ни граней; она длилась и длилась бесконечно, и невозможно было понять, где начинается одна ее сторона и кончается другая. _У нее вообще не было сторон_. Вард подавился тошнотой. Он перегнулся через край сиденья, и его вывернуло прямо на пол.


	2. Chapter 2

С первого этажа Дома Культуры и Отдыха доносилась прилипчивая танцевальная песенка. Вошла Неверика, отворив дверь носком атласной туфельки, и музыка на несколько секунд стала громче, пока Неверика не захлопнула дверь снова. С подносом в руках она направилась в кушетке. На фигуре Неверики — невысокой, гармонично сложенной — заиграл мягкий свет исхода дня.

Вард сел, заулыбался, чтобы Неверика не волновалась.

— Попей чаю. — Неверика поставила поднос на столик, опустилась в кресло, изящным движением расправив подол своего ярко-лимонного платья. На подносе — маленький пузатый зинтакский чайник и две крохотные чашки, вазочки с орешками и традиционными зинтакскими сладостями.

Глядя, как Неверика сосредоточенно разливает чай, чуть нахмурив густые, красивой формы брови, выкрашенные в иссиня-черный в цвет парика, Вард сказал:

— Ты бы произвела впечатление на нашу мать.

Неверика взблеснула глазами.

— Одна из девочек научила меня, как правильно. Гляди. — Неверика поднялась, колыхнув подолом, взяла с подноса одну из чашек и подала ее Варду с почтительным и в то же время грациозным поклоном. Всё, что бы она ни делала, было грациозно.

— Келичтэ́, адаласы мчэр, — произнесла она со смешным добровольским акцентом.

— Сестры не называют братьев «адаласы», — рассмеялся Вард. — «Адаласы» ведь значит «отец».

Улыбка вдруг сошла с его лица. Неверика заметила это прежде, чем Вард успел вернуть своему лицу умиротворенное выражение. Вздохнув, она сняла высокий тяжелый парик, отложила его в соседнее кресло и присела с чашкой чая в ногах Варда.

— Что, Вэри?

Вард отодвинул ноги, освобождая место для Неверики.

— Там была девушка… Там, на заводе… Девушка-зинтачка. Она поприветствовала меня по-зинтакски. Сказала: «Примите мою покорность, отец правитель». И… ну, знаешь, коснулась моих ног. На глазах у Глинковского и всех добровольцев. — Вард посмотрел в чай. На темной поверхности плескалось отражение треугольных ламп из разноцветного стекла.

— Ты же не виноват, — быстро сказала Неверика. — Ты не заставлял ее кланяться и называть тебя мчэром, правильно? Никто не станет придавать этому значения. К тому же, из советников с тобой был только Кечетлек, а он уже, — Неверика сделала маленький глоток из чашки, — никому не сможет донести, — закончила она безупречным светским тоном, как будто говорила о новых веяниях в моде.

— Нэвэри! — воскликнул Вард шепотом.

Он отставил чашку на подоконник, так и не притронувшись к чаю. Из широкого окна — узорчатая решетка распахнута — открывался вид на нарядную западную стену дворца, украшенную гигантской мозаикой с аллегорическими фигурами могучей женщины-доброволки и юноши-зинтака в национальной одежде, с мотыгой на плече. Они стояли на Зинитных горах, по которым шли большие желтые буквы с излюбленным лозунгом добровольцев: «Вместе веселее!» Дворец теперь называли Пирамидой, по аналогии со столичной Пирамидой, где заседал Вершина со своими советниками. Его статуя, держащая в ладонях, у груди, пирамиду, как символ заботы обо всем ДОСЛ, возвышалась и над зданием ДКО, и над дворцом — самая высокая рукотворная точка Зинты. Обычно из этого окна Вард мог видеть только ногу статуи, упирающуюся в каменную глыбу постамента; но сейчас и ее не видать за солдатами, заполонившими площадь.

— _Они_ , наверное, уже почувствовали смерть Кечетлека, — сказал Вард. Он произнес «они» так, что у Неверики не возникло сомнений, о ком он говорит.

— Кого бы ни прислали ему на замену, хуже Кечетлека уже не будет. — Неверика надкусила чернослив передними зубами, чуть выдающимися вперед — этот недостаток, однако, ничуть ее не портил, а наоборот, придавал шарма.

Вард сел к окну спиной. Его не покидало опасение, что за ними могут наблюдать. Говорят, у направителей есть люди, умеющие читать по губам.

— Кечетлек не был хорошим человеком, — наконец осмелился сказать он, понизив голос, — но он был сильным направителем. Что теперь будет, Неверика? Что, если следующей целью станет дворец? Или ДКО? Такой взрыв не устроить лишенцам. Его должен был направить кто-то умеющий совладать с Потоком. И так близко к зиниту! Не каждый направитель способен преодолеть блокирующий зинитный фон.

— Считаешь, среди повстанцев есть направители? — у Неверики загорелись глаза. — Наконец-то появились зинтаки, чувствительные к Потоку? А что, такое уже было, ты мне сам рассказывал!

— Это было в седой древности, и это был всего один — один, Нэвэри! — зинтак, — возразил Вард. — Те, что запустили взрыв на заводе, не зинтаки.

Вард и Неверика посмотрели друг на друга. Никто из них не произнес ни слова, но оба поняли, что это значит — для Зинты, для них самих.

— Вершина уже давно говорит о войне с Державой, — упавшим голосом сказал Вард.

— Ты донесешь о своих подозрениях?

— Я обязан доносить о любых подозрениях.

Надолго воцарилась тишина.

— Тебе не придется справляться с державцами в одиночку, — нарушила молчание Неверика. — Столица пришлет нам помощь. Больше солдат, может, больше направителей… — она хотела утешить, но сразу же осознала, что сделала еще хуже.

— Я боюсь, Нэвэри, — прошептал Вард. — Я как будто в осаде. Я зинтак для добровольцев — и пермэри, чужак, для зинтаков. Я чувствую себя самозванцем. Как будто занял чужое место, захватил то, что было предназначено не для меня, и теперь вынужден каждый день, каждую минуту притворяться кем-то другим. И что в конце концов моя ложь откроется… Я знаю, не мое дело сомневаться в решениях Вершины. Но я не понимаю, почему он отдал в мое распоряжение целую страну. Я же до последнего… Я до последнего не подозревал, что́ он для меня готовит. И мне сейчас кажется… — Вард оборвал свою мысль. — У меня опять это случилось. Утром на заводе. Воспоминание о том покушении.

Неверика привлекла его к себе.

— Ты бы все-таки поговорил с нашей Восстановительницей Счастья. Совершенно необязательно рассказывать ей _всё_.

Вард покачал головой.

— Это просто воспоминание. Такого уже давно не было. — Он потрогал кончиком пальца желто-фиолетовый аметрин в ожерелье Неверики. — Я кое-что нашел в горе на заводе. Кулон. Странный…

— Что может быть странного в кулоне? — Неверика отстранила Варда за плечи и с беспокойством вгляделась в его лицо. — Скажи мне, что ты не снял его с мертвеца, — сказала она с абсолютно серьезной миной, но как только губы Варда тронула улыбка, Неверика не выдержала и прыснула сама.

— Нехорошо шутить над этим, — поспешно сказал Вард. — Ты не видела… Эти люди, эти бедные, ни в чем не повинные люди умирали так… страшно, Нэвэри. Они так кричали… Я до сих пор слышу… Им было нечем кричать, но они все равно кричали…

Неверика чуть встряхнула его за плечи.

— Кулон. Мы говорили о кулоне, помнишь? Живо показывай! Ты же знаешь, я человек искусства, мне положено сходить с ума по украшениям.

Усилием воли Вард отогнал от себя воспоминания о взрыве. Он протянул Неверике шкатулку и, сделав глубокий вдох, открыл крышку. Неверика ахнула.

— Как красиво, — прошептала она.

— Красиво? Тебе не кажется, что это… странно? — На этот раз Варду не пришлось бороться с тошнотой, но ему по-прежнему было неприятно, почти до боли, смотреть на форму, обхватывающую искристо-фиолетовую пирамидку.

Неверика вытащила кулон из шкатулки и положила себе на ладонь, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— Это как… глаз, — пробормотала она, проводя пальцем по зинитной оправе. — Как зрачок. Или как сердцевина цветка… Или яичный желток. Но только… край, или края… без середины. — Она подняла кулон за цепочку. Пирамидка закачалась, вспыхивая мириадами искорок. — Это же ндар, верно? Ваш зинтакский камень?

Вард положил подбородок Неверике на плечо.

— Ты когда-нибудь видела, чтобы люди создавали нечто подобное? Ведь зинит, — он коснулся зинитной оправы, — не мог принять такую форму сам по себе. Эту форму придал ему тот, кто изготовил этот кулон. Кем бы он ни был…

— О, конечно же, он был зинтаком, — убежденно заявила Неверика. — Имя этого камня в самом имени вашей страны, так? И я до сих пор вижу на улицах женщин с серьгами и браслетами из ндара. Наверняка это какой-то зинтакский… амулет или что-то в подобном роде. — Неверика накинула цепочку на шею Варду. — Тебе идет.

Первым порывом Варда было скинуть ее с себя, но как только он коснулся кулона, желание исчезло. Он сжал в руке прохладный камень. На мгновение ему показалось, что пирамидка едва заметно пульсирует в ладони — Вард отдернул руку.

— Если бы я была зинтачкой, я бы сказала, что это добрая примета — найти старинный зинтакский амулет в Зинитных горах. Значит, Зинта принимает тебя за своего, — проговорила Неверика с комичной торжественностью.

— Если бы я не знал тебя, добруга Культсоветница, я бы сказал, что твое увлечение местной культурой непозволительно для доброволки и заведующей ДКО.

Неверика смерила его насмешливым взглядом.

— Ах, умоляю, добруг Замвершина, не доноси на меня Хранителям Счастья! — заломила она руки.

Ее блестящие черные глаза смеялись, но Вард почувствовал, что Неверика сердится.

— Я вовсе не хотел обидеть, — сказал он примирительно, — но задача представителей ДОСЛ — нести передовые добровольские идеи народам, недавно примкнувшим к Объединению, а не погрязать в туземных традициях, давно отживших свое. Нэвэри, — Вард нерешительно прикоснулся к ее руке, — я просто за тебя волнуюсь.

— Что, думаешь, Ксамоктлан самолично примчится в Зинту, чтобы наказать меня за неподобающий интерес к культуре покоренного народа? — наморщила Неверика свой длинный тонкий нос. — Брось, Вэри. У Ксама и без меня есть кого хватать и допрашивать. Не веришь же ты, что все это время он сидел без дела и томился от неразделенной любви?

— Не хочу, чтобы он опять тебе навредил, — тихо сказал Вард.

Неверика встала, одарив его ослепительной улыбкой.

— С такими всемогущими покровителями в высших кругах — мне ничто не грозит. — Она склонилась над Вардом, взяла в ладони его лицо. — Скажи-ка, представитель ДОСЛ, образец для подражания всех зинтакских добровольцев, — когда ты прекратишь отказываться от моих работниц и работников? Я говорю совершенно серьезно, Вэри. Воздержание опасно для здоровья, как физического, так и душевного. И сколько мне еще врать в отчетах для столицы?

Вард еще не успел придумать оправдание, как Неверика уже его отпустила.

— Что же мне с тобой делать?.. — покачала она головой. — Отдыхай, Вэри. Попей чаю… Скоро пришлю тебе ужин. Полагаю, сегодня ты с полным правом можешь поесть в нездоровом одиночестве. — Она чмокнула его в лоб, стерла большим пальцем след от помады и вышла, качнув подолом своего платья-трапеции. В комнате остался пряный запах ее духов.

Вард откинулся на мягкое изголовье кушетки. Прошло время, прежде чем он осознал, что все еще изображает улыбку, которую натянул на себя ради Неверики. Вард с силой провел ладонями по лицу. Неверика о нем беспокоится. Он не хотел, чтобы она беспокоилась. Не стоило рассказывать о приступе, что случился с ним сегодня во время взрыва — воспоминаниях о том, другом взрыве, изменившем всё. Неверика — единственный человек, с которым Вард мог говорить откровенно… и все же нет, с ней тем более нельзя говорить откровенно. Ради нее самой, ради ее собственного душевного покоя. Пусть Неверика думает, что с ним все в порядке.

Вард вспомнил, как впервые увидел Неверику на сцене столичного Дворца Доброй Воли. Это была опера, закрытое представление для направителей из высшего эшелона власти и избранных лишенцев. Вард никогда раньше не слышал оперы. Он сидел в полумраке ложи рядом с Вершиной — тот держал руку на бархатном бортике совсем рядом с рукой Варда. Подаваясь к нему, Вершина шепотом объяснял, почему песни со словами — удел малообразованных масс, а здесь, в опере, знатоки наслаждаются красотой самого голоса; указывал на кого-то в зале и называл имена — знаменитостей и вершителей судеб. С лица Варда не сходила почтительная полуулыбка. Он сидел прямо, не опираясь на спинку кресла, жесткий воротничок формы телохранителя резал подбородок, Вард сдерживал дыхание, но все равно ему казалось, что он дышит слишком громко. Вард не осмеливался обернуться к Вершине. Он был уверен, стоит ему посмотреть на Вершину — и взгляд выдаст его с головой; поэтому он не отрываясь, широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на сцену, где в столбе искусственного света блистала Неверика Яхонтова, дочь председателя Добровольного Объединения Писателей и любимица правителей ДОСЛ. Вершина сказал: «Она твоя сестра». Ее голос взмывал и переливался под расписным потолком Дворца Доброй Воли, как будто повторял помпезную лепнину и прихотливые узоры отделки, и всё это: гроздья причудливых плодов и цветов на колоннах, аллегорические фигуры на потолке, лампы из цветного стекла, пестрота нарядов публики и драгоценности в их париках, ароматы духов и дыхание Вершины на щеке Варда — звучало голосом Неверики.

После представления Вершина повел Варда за кулисы.

— Вардос, мой телохранитель. — Вершина подтолкнул Варда к Неверике. — Он тоже сын твоей очаровательной матери.

— Счастлива познакомиться, — сказала Неверика неожиданно глубоким грудным голосом, совсем отличным от того неземного, что вился под потолком концертного зала. Неверика улыбнулась Варду безупречной приветливой улыбкой, и вся она была безупречна — от высокого иссиня-черного парика, сверкающего лаком, до глянцево-синих, маленьких, как у куклы, туфель. А Вард из последних сил делал вид, что с ним _все в порядке_.

Кажется, Неверика пыталась его предупредить о намерениях Вершины. Вард помнил смутно: тот вечер вошел в его память вспышками искусственных огней, сумраком ложи, запахом духов, чередой знаменитых лиц и знаменитых имен, пением Неверики — ликующим, отчаянно-печальным в этом ликовании — и ладонью Вершины на руке Варда, взглядом его пронизывающих глаз, его голосом. Столица пышно праздновала День Дружбы, и Вершина повел Варда смотреть салют с балкона ДКО имени Иохет — закрытого Дворца Культуры и Отдыха, доступного лишь первым из первых. Вард помнил, как стоял на балконе — пальцы леденеют от холодного вина в бокале, колкие брызги падают на руку. Грохочет салют, а когда шум смолкает, слышно, как радостно кричат люди на площади. Темное искристое небо, которое казалось таким необыкновенно высоким здесь, над столицей, расцвечивается разноцветными вспышками. Красные, желтые, фиолетовые отсветы вспыхивают на стене ДКО, и Вард остро чувствует на себе взгляд Вершины. Над их головами сияют поточными лампами слова самой Иохет, изобретательницы технологии усилителей: «Наука и Поток — на службу мира и прогресса!» Когда салют угасает, еще ярче становится иллюминация столицы. С площади доносятся звуки маршей. Пол вибрирует под ногами — на первом этаже ДКО вовсю идет празднование.

— Хочу тебе подарить, Вардэк, — говорит Вершина, — в наш первый совместный День Дружбы.

Ослепленный огнями, Вард почти не видит великолепной броши на атласной подушечке футляра.

— Я не знал, что мы дарим подарки, — пугается он. — Я ничего не приготовил… Мне нечем отдариться…

— Твое общество для меня, мой Вардэк, — лучший подарок, — говорит Вершина проникновенно, и от его голоса, от того, _как_ он это произнес, как он смотрит на него, у Варда заходится сердце. Он надеется, что его ответа будет не слышно за грохотом салюта:

— И ваше — для меня, добруг Вершина, — говорит он — и тут же замирает в ужасе, потому что его слова прозвучали громко и четко в тишине между залпами.

У Варда не хватило смелости взглянуть на Вершину. Он услышал хлопок крышки футляра и почувствовал, как пальцы Вершины прилаживают брошь к его форменному широкому поясу — и вся душа Варда замирает от этих прикосновений, от того, в чем он только что признался, от близости Вершины — легкие Варда заполнял, казалось, уже не воздух, а тяжелый, дурманящий аромат одеколона «Шелгайская пуща». Вершина защелкнул застежку броши. Он убрал руки с пояса, и Вард, наконец, смог перевести дух — но в следующий же миг вновь задохнулся: Вершина притянул его к себе, на себя, и к губам Варда прижались его губы.

Вард схватился за плечи Вершины. В вихре путаных мыслей пронеслось: они же стоят на освещенном балконе, прямо под ярко горящим лозунгом — любой, кто выйдет сейчас из ДКО или будет просто проходить мимо, их увидит… А сейчас, в праздник, по улицам гуляют толпы народу… Вершина не отпускал его от себя. Прижимал одной рукой стене, а другой надавливал Варду на затылок, заставляя склонять голову — Вершина был невысокого роста. Его поцелуи такие странные: он проводил языком по нижней губе Варда, втягивал ее в себя, прикусывал — Вард не знал, как положено, но никогда не видел такого по ретранслятору или в учебных движущихся картинках, которые им показывали в Школе Молодых Бойцов. А еще Вард не мог не думать о том, что в Пирамиде ему выдали просроченную помаду, до невозможности мерзкую на вкус. Ему стало горячо от стыда — за помаду, за свое неумение целоваться, за то, что стоит окаменев, даже толком не отвечая на поцелуи, не зная, что делать с руками, что делать со всем своим телом. Пальцы Вершины скользнули Варду под парик, провели по коротко стриженной кромке волос. Было что-то почти непристойное в этом прикосновении, что-то настолько интимное, глубокое, чувственное — как будто Вершина проникал в самое сердце — что Варда прошила судорога. Вершина прервал поцелуй. Вард боялся — стыдился — посмотреть ему в лицо, но по голосу слышал, что тот улыбается.

— О, Вардэк. Видел бы ты себя через Поток, — сказал Вершина и опустился перед Вардом на колени.

Вард понял, что Вершина собирается сделать, — и устыдился того, что понял. Надо притвориться, что не понимает, что даже не знает о том, что так можно; добровольцы не видят в оральном сексе ничего постыдного, сколько раз Вард слышал о нем на обучающих лекциях и в разговорах других курсантов, но он не мог — просто не мог, всё его существо противилось этому — показать перед Вершиной, что он знает и, еще хуже, _хочет_ … Задрав полы форменной туники Варда, Вершина сунул их ему под руки — Вард послушно придержал полы, хотя всё внутри него сжималось от того, как это грязно, плохо, недостойно будущего мчэра — и от того, что Вершина теперь его увидит, увидит его… Вард не мог заставить себя произнести слово «член» даже в мыслях. Он знал, что с ним что-то не так; сначала думал, всё дело в том, что он на два года старше своих сокурсников, но потом на плановом осмотре новый молодой регенератор обронил что-то о «норме» — получалось, в эту «норму» Вард не попадал. Может, регенератор пошутил — неподобающе, следовало бы доложить на него руководителю класса; но Вард ни за что на свете не отважился бы рассказать — кому бы то ни было, а тем более классному руководителю — что он, оказывается, такой… _ненормальный_. И теперь Вершина рассматривал его, и Варду хотелось исчезнуть — или чтобы это… _ненормальное_ … исчезло, и чтобы Вершина перестал на него смотреть, и чтобы он сам, Вард, не был так откровенно возбужден. Вард боролся с желанием прикрыться (очень недобровольским желанием!). Стоял и держал полы туники, глядя на расплывающиеся перед глазами вечерние огни, прижимаясь взмокшей спиной к ребристой перегородке между балконами, стараясь не думать о том, что на соседнем балконе тоже наверняка стоят люди, любуются праздничным салютом…

Вершина взял у него в рот целиком. Вард уже приготовился — смог подавить стон, только дернулся — Вершина придержал его за бедра, и оттого, что Вершина трогает его там, Варду стало еще больше не по себе. Это же просто неправильно. Это против всякого естественного порядка! Нельзя, чтобы Вершина стоял перед ним на коленях, делал для него такое — на языке дзиндаран есть с десяток оскорблений и угроз, связанных с подобными… _действиями_. В характеристике Варда постоянно указывали «уважение к старшим», а какое же это уважение, если он позволяет себе такое по отношению к самому Вершине, направителю, одному из Пятерых, главе всего Добровольного Объединения… Вард всеми силами удерживался от того, чтобы толкаться ему в рот. Если б Вершина хотя бы не брал так глубоко — каждый раз Вард обмирал от предчувствия, что вот-вот кончит, прямо ему в горло — одна лишь мысль об этом была непростительным кощунством. Вард умолял его остановиться — не вслух, конечно. Но Вершина в самом деле остановился — выпустил член изо рта, глядя на Варда снизу вверх, утер слюну с подбородка. Вард, вспыхнув, поспешно отвел глаза.

— Насмотрелся на салют? — спросил Вершина.

Вард не понял, что он имеет в виду — настоящий салют или, может, это какое-то игривое добровольское выражение, которое не узнаешь из учебников и новостей — и просто кивнул. К тому же, он был совсем не уверен, что сумеет совладать с голосом.

Вершина не без труда поднялся с колен, опершись на руки Варда — Вард с готовностью помог ему встать, стараясь не обращать внимания на жесткую ткань туники, царапающую возбужденный член. Они вошли обратно в комнаты. Вард перевел дух — наконец-то можно не бояться, что их увидят. Некстати вспомнились слухи о потайных глазках и скрытых ретрансляторах в Домах Культуры и Отдыха.

Вершина прилег на постель, стянув с головы парик — Вард против собственного желания увидел его волосы, слегка вьющиеся, неопределенного светлого цвета — или это седина? Варду почему-то стало неловко, что он увидел Вершину без парика. Он не знал, как теперь держать себя с ним. Остался стоять, прикрывая пах, с каждым ударом сердца умирая от невыносимого смущения. То, что произошло, казалось нереальным. Весь этот день казался нереальным: Дворец Доброй Воли, блистательная красавица-певица, веселые добровольцы на улицах, обнимающие Варда, как будто знают его с детства, горящая разноцветными огнями столица, ДКО имени Иохет, слишком роскошный, слишком отличный от других ДКО — Варду не хотелось думать, как такое возможно в стране всеобщего равенства…

— Разденься, Вардэк, — сказал Вершина, ослабляя застежки у себя на плече. — Хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Вард подчинился. Он чувствовал, что лицо пылает, в подмышках ужасно мокро, и он по-прежнему был так сильно возбужден, что боялся случайно к себе прикоснуться. Он не помнил, каким образом Вершина застегнул брошь — Варду никак не удавалось ее открепить, взмокшие холодные пальцы соскальзывали, кололись о кончик иглы. Подавшись к нему, Вершина успокаивающе придержал его руки. Сам снял брошь и распустил Варду пояс, мимолетно дотронувшись до члена. Вард не был готов. Он громко выдохнул, вздрогнул всем телом. Ладони Вершины провели по его животу, ребрам, по отросшим волоскам на груди: прошло время с тех пор, как Варда вместе со всем классом водили в ДКО при Школе Молодых Защитников, а талонов на депиляцию с нового места работы он еще не получал — и ему опять стало невыносимо стыдно за себя, за свое тело.

— Какой же ты красивый, мой Вардэк, — прошептал Вершина. Он потянул Варда на постель — Вард почувствовал себя таким неуклюжим, оказавшись над Вершиной. Он не знал, куда девать свои руки, колени, как повернуться, чтобы не навалиться на Вершину, и было так неспокойно, жарко, хорошо от близости его тела, пахнущего Потоком и «Шелгайской пущей».

— Не волнуйся, ты справишься, — сказал ему Вершина — точь-в-точь как несколькими днями раньше ободрял его перед церемонией присяги телохранителя. Вершина опустил руку, взял Варда там, внизу, направил в себя — Вард ощутил, как тело Вершины замерло на несколько мгновений, такое легкое, поразительно… слабое под Вардом. Вершина сам подался ему навстречу. Вард погружался в него, вцепившись в его костистые бедра, комкая дорогой хвойно-зеленый костюм, в котором еще утром Вершина выступал по новостям, — и в пылающем сознании Варда билась одна мысль: «Так нельзя, так нельзя, так же нельзя…»

Приняв его в себя до конца, Вершина натужно застонал, и воздух в комнате всколыхнулся от Потока. Вард испугался. Он сделал движение назад, но Вершина его удержал, выговорил задыхаясь:

— Нет-нет, ты умница, продолжай… сильнее, не жалей… — и от этих слов Варду стало еще хуже. Еще жарче, еще мучительней, и слаще, и так хорошо там, внутри, как он никогда, никогда не мог себе даже представить — а ведь он представлял. Как часто он представлял…

Вард перестал сдерживаться. Он обвил руками тело Вершины, рывком приподнял его к себе — странно, что Вард настолько сильнее — прижался к нему, к его шее, к этим его курчавым светлым волосам, под которыми просвечивала кожа, — теперь Варду нравилось их видеть, нравилось видеть Вершину настоящего — дрожащего, стонущего, податливого, сжимающего в себе его член, как будто это лучшее, что с ним случалось… А для Варда это и правда было лучшее, что с ним случалось.

Он продержался совсем недолго. Заранее обещал себе вытащить, но не смог угадать момент — а потом было уже поздно, и Вард рухнул на Вершину, содрогаясь и вскрикивая, уже не владея собственным телом. У Варда заложило уши. В затылке колотилась кровь. Он откинулся на спину, жмурясь от света ламп — слишком яркого, как ему сейчас показалось. Хотелось закутаться в покрывало и заползти под кровать, как в детстве. За гулом в ушах послышался голос Вершины:

— Ничего, Вардэк. Ты переволновался. В следующий раз будет лучше.

Вард не открывал глаза, чтобы не смотреть на Вершину.

— Это правда, что говорят?.. — прошептал он, — …что все комнаты в Иохет прослушиваются?

Вершина погладил его по щеке.

— Ну-ну, Вардэк. Не тревожь свое нежное сердце подобными мыслями.

Но Вард не мог «не тревожить свое сердце». Не мог не думать, что из-за него Вершина подвергает себя опасности — свою репутацию, свое высокое положение, ведь совсем недавно за нечто подобное сняли председательницу Добровольного Объединения Новостников, а еще раньше случился тот скандал с иволтинским Военсоветником — волна слухов докатилась даже до Зинты. И та певица из Дворца Доброй Воли — его _сестра_ , Вард никак не мог привыкнуть к этой мысли — негодовала, что Вард не прислушивается к ее предостережениям: «Пойми, я наблюдаю за этим не в первый раз. Были и другие до тебя, другие «телохранители», все из Молодых Защитников, все юноши твоих лет. Эти его разговоры по душам, походы на концерты, знакомства со знаменитостями, — эти его _приемчики_ , всегда одни и те же — сколько раз я уже их видела. Не позволяй ему сломать тебе жизнь. Ты не такой, как остальные: твой отец влиятельный человек, руководитель новоодоброволенной страны, которая нужна Объединению. Вершина не сможет заставить тебя остаться, если ты напишешь заявление об уходе…»

После, уже здесь, в Зинте, Неверика призналась как-то раз, отчего не побоялась тогда говорить откровенно — говорить против самого Вершины. «Ты показался мне таким юным, — сказала она, посмеиваясь над самой собой, — таким… безобидным, и… чистым, что я… Мне стало жаль тебя. Я подумала, что просто _обязана_ тебя предостеречь». Странно. Вершина тоже его жалел — не говорил вслух, но в его взгляде сквозила эта досадливая жалость, от которой Вард чувствовал себя униженным, каким-то ущербным, недостойным внимания этого великого человека. Прощаясь с ним, Вершина сказал: «Тебе будет лучше дома, Вардэк. Боюсь, ты не выдержишь того, что произойдет в столице», — и опять в его взгляде, в его ласковом голосе сквозила эта жалость, как будто у Варда недоставало чего-то важного — того, чем обладал сам Вершина и, конечно же, Ксамоктлан.

Это было после взрыва у отцовского дворца. Бомбист покушался на жизнь Вершины, но взрывом убило отца Варда. Вершина сказал, бомбист неверно направил Поток. Вард навсегда запомнил его лицо — совсем молодой парень, солдаты-добровольцы оттащили его со ступеней, и больше Вард его не видел. Вершина сказал, бомбист покончил с собой раньше, чем его успели допросить.

Вард лежал в отцовской комнате в недавно перестроенном Дворце Культуры и Отдыха — раньше то был павильон для любимых наложниц. Вершина сидел у его постели, и Варду нравилось лежать так, окруженным всеобщей заботой, хотя он уже полностью восстановился после взрыва. Вард подозревал, что ради него Вершина захватил слишком много Потока: тело Варда излечилось сразу же, прямо там, на ступенях дворца, а Вершина теперь избегал использовать Поток даже для того, чтобы включить новости на ретрансляторе. Варду нравилось вспоминать об этом. Он так боялся возвращаться в родную Зинту — возвращаться к отцу; Вард даже предположить не мог, что именно эти дни он будет вспоминать чаще всего. Отец встретил его с распростертыми объятиями. Он так переменился. Он гордился сыном — так непривычно было чувствовать, что оправдал отцовские надежды. Варду было стыдно за свои мысли, но частенько он думал: как же славно, что отец стал случайной жертвой того покушения — умер гордым отцом телохранителя самого Вершины, прежде чем начал задумываться, для чего направителю телохранитель-лишенец. И если б Вершина не притянул тогда к раненому Варду столько Потока, если б не успел восстановить его тело прежде, чем Вард истек бы кровью, Вард и сам бы умер гордым телохранителем самого Вершины — и никогда не узнал бы о перевороте в столице. О резне в Пирамиде, когда Ксамоктлан с другими заговорщиками перебил четверых из Пятерых, их помощников и всех направителей, кто отказался признать Вершину единовластным главой ДОСЛ, об арестах, казнях и ссылках, что последовали за возвращением Вершины в столицу, и о новых покушениях на Вершину, за которыми каждый раз поднималась волна новых арестов и казней. Вспоминая тот вечер во Дворце Доброй Воли, Вард не мог не думать, что добрая часть тех, на кого Вершина указывал ему тогда, ослеплена или брошена в разлом, а другая сгинула в «добровольных общежитиях» на окраинах ДОСЛ. Вершина как всегда был прав, когда говорил, что Варду не место в столице. Назначение Варда на пост Замвершины в Зинте — не опала, а спасение. В этом Вард не сомневался. В конце концов, Вершина всегда желал ему только добра. И теперь, в эти неспокойные для Зинты времена, задача Варда — оправдать его доверие.

Вард неосознанно сжал кулон, который так и не снял. «Будь смелым, будь сильным, — вспомнился ему совет, услышанный давным-давно. — Но самое главное, будь добрым. Это труднее всего, и у тебя это есть. Не позволяй никому это отнять».


	3. Chapter 3

Летатель с тихим гулом опустился на площадь перед Пирамидой. Вард пробежал пальцами по высокому жесткому воротничку, застежкам, металлическому ромбообразному оплечью, которое уже успело нагреться и жарило кожу сквозь синтетическую ткань накидки. Вард сжал правую руку левой и выпрямился резким заученным движением — так, как их учили в Школе Молодых Защитников: чуть приподнять подбородок, взгляд перед собой, вообразить, будто сквозь грудную клетку продет крюк и тянет вперед и вверх. Дверь летателя сдвинулась. Вард широко улыбнулся. Он попытался представить, каким увидит его новый направитель: Замвершину в пылающем оплечье, в коротком парадном парике, открывающем шею и уши, с массивным украшением на затылке в форме треугольника; разумеется, в желтом и фиолетовом — цветах флага ДОСЛ. По обе стороны от Варда выстроились его советники; он чувствовал успокаивающий взгляд Неверики, видел краем глаза великанскую фигуру Военсоветника. На площади в несколько рядов стояли солдаты-добровольцы. Это придавало Варду сил: он словно переставал быть собой, бессильным и незначительным, а становился — одним из Десяти, представителем ДОСЛ, властью, за которой стояли страны и народы, направители и лишенцы, заводы и пашни, бесчисленные счастливые города и Город Счастья Номер Один — Ицэль, красавица-столица, из которой Вершина Тлеканхокацль направляет Поток на благо всей добровольской земли.

Вард шагнул на ступеньку ниже, протягивая руки навстречу новому направителю.

— Прекрасный день! — приветствовал он со всем радушием, на которое был способен.

— Прекрасный день в нашей прекрасной стране, — ответили ему.

Из летателя выступила девочка — конечно, она была старше, но первым впечатлением Варда было: девочка — в строгой, на военный манер, короткой тунике, с голыми пухлыми коленками, в зинитном шлеме вместо парика. От значка-усилителя у нее на груди широко расходились золотые лучи — Высший Орден Пирамиды. Она крепко пожала предплечья Варда и сказала, глядя ему в глаза, хотя для этого ей пришлось задрать голову:

— Иста ввел меня в курс дела. — Девочка назвала Вершину на тайном языке направителей, как будто бравировала тем, что на короткой ноге с властью. — Беспорядки с туземцами? Типичная проблема для недавно одоброволенной страны. Зинте требуется железная рука. Поэтому я здесь.

Вард не прекращал улыбаться.

— И добровольская Зинта тебе благодарна, — выдавил он из себя. — Мы все о тебе наслышаны, добруга Кату-Ату.

Еще бы ему не знать, кто она такая. Пару декад назад о Кату-Ату не замолкали в новостях, ее впечатления то и дело появлялись на первых страницах газет, а ее лицо, упрямое и решительное, — лицо нового поколения добровольцев, как писали в газетах, — хмурилось с плакатов, призывающих молодежь вступать в ряды Тлекъюношества. Девочка из захолустья, из простой малообразованной семьи, рано ощутившая Поток и взятая под крыло самим Вершиной в первые годы его безраздельного владычества — она стала одной из первого поколения направителей, воспитанных по «новому методу». Лишенцы смутно представляли, что это за метод и чем он отличается от старого, но свершения Кату-Ату говорили сами за себя: в шестнадцать лет она возглавила добровольские войска, отправленные восстанавливать порядок в бунтующей Тулгуе, и меньше чем за два месяца наголову разгромила сопротивление, за что и получила свой орден. И если уж шестнадцатилетние девчонки теперь покоряют целые страны и удостаиваются высшей добровольской награды, у кого останутся сомнения в новом методе Вершины?

Вард с тревогой покосился на Военсоветника. Олэйсу Бурганов записался в Великую армию ДОСЛ прямо из Распределителя Счастья, но все-таки он был тулгуй, а даже до Зинты доходили страшные слухи о том, _как_ усмиряла Кату-Ату непокорную Тулгую.

— Посмотришь город или сначала показать тебе нашу Пирамиду? — спросил Вард как можно более беспечным тоном.

— Сначала банкет, — сказала Кату-Ату. — Есть хочу, — едва только Вард мысленно похвалил себя, что заранее распорядился накрыть стол в Торжественном Зале ДКО, как Кату-Ату продолжила, направляясь вниз по ступеням: — А потом посмотрю подарки.

Неверика прикоснулась к руке Варда, останавливая поднявшуюся в нем панику.

— Я обо всем позабочусь, — шепнула она.

— А концерт будет? — спросила Кату-Ату, не оборачиваясь — она шагала к ДКО, широко размахивая руками. — Мне сказали, Культсоветница — бывшая звезда оперы. Пускай споет. Когда меня принимали в столице, Иста в мою честь устроил концерт во Дворце Доброй Воли.

Неверика сжала руку Варда чуть сильнее.

— Всенепременно, — улыбнулась она. — Я с радостью спою для нашей новой… — Ее прервала вибрация значков на груди Варда, Бурганова и Кату-Ату. Вард почувствовал, как жар окатил его спину. Что-то случилось — новое нападение, раз сигнал приняли Военсоветник и Напсоветница. И надо же было этому произойти именно сейчас, когда Вард всеми силами старается произвести благоприятное впечатление на новую направительницу! Еще не хватало, чтобы Кату-Ату решила, будто у него здесь рассадник врагов ДОСЛ.

— Просмотрим сообщение на ретрансляторе в моем кабинете, — быстро сказал Вард. — Небезопасно использовать ретранслятор на площади. Не будем нарушать спокойствие солдат.

— Спокойствие моих солдат крепче, чем ты думаешь, — бросил Бурганов, но все-таки взбежал к дверям Пирамиды вслед за Вардом. Они бросились по длинному коридору мимо типовых массивных дверей, украшенных символикой ДОСЛ и аляповатыми гербами добровольской Зинты; толстый фиолетовый ковер глушил их шаги. В Пирамиде — в отцовском дворце — всегда царили полумрак и прохлада, но сейчас лицо Варда пылало, и он ощущал, как сползает золотая тушь и одежда липнет к спине. Замок на двери отозвался на сигнал его значка, и Вард влетел в кабинет, не сбавляя шага.

Он запустил ретранслятор и только потом сел в свое кресло под гигантским портретом Вершины. Над ретранслятором дрогнули и поплыли, всё ускоряясь, разноцветные волны. Советники затаили дыхание. Бурганов оперся на рабочий стол Варда, буравя взглядом ретранслятор. Кату-Ату стояла рядом, скрестив руки на груди, покусывая нижнюю губу от предвкушения.

Наконец появилось изображение. Доброволец кричал что-то, пригибаясь к земле и затравленно оглядываясь. Ретранслятор воспроизвел его речь приятным для Варда голосом. Бархатный, чуть с ленцой, мужской голос до того не вязался со словами сообщения, что до Варда не сразу дошел их смысл: на гарнизон, стоящий в селении на границе одоброволенных территорий, напали зинтаки. Вард видел, как летят стрелы и как позади воина-добровольца мелькают фигуры в черных одеждах, с гэчмеками в руках — традиционным зинтакским оружием. Вдруг изображение мигнуло, погасло на несколько мгновений, а когда снова появилось, перед ретранслятором стоял уже не доброволец, а сухопарый длинноволосый зинтак в темно-синем берете, синем же шейном платке и шерстяной куртке, туго стянутой на талии широким шелковым кушаком. Твердые губы зинтака шевельнулись, и вкрадчивый голос в голове Варда произнес:

— Это не ваша земля. Дзиндаран — не ваши рабы. Мы — потомки шо’ду-мчэра Баджявиро́ — и нас не перековать!

Усаженный зинитными пластинами гэчмек обрушился перед ретранслятором — Вард поневоле отпрянул, — мелодичный звук возвестил о конце записи, и над ретранслятором появились полупрозрачные колосья и виноградные гроздья, окаймляющие объемную пирамиду. Вард посмотрел сквозь нее на советников.

— Что еще за _зинтаран_? — нарушила молчание Кату-Ату.

— Дзиндаран, — исправила ее Неверика. — Настоящее название здешнего народа. Добровольцы его исказили, а ведь как красиво звучит — дзинда…

Вард поспешно перебил ее:

— Это Тамраил Видризов, — объяснил он Кату-Ату. — Мчэр клана Видризан. Он пока не признал власть добровольцев. Нам известно, что его поддерживают по меньшей мере двадцать крупных зинтакских кланов.

— Знаю, Иста мне рассказывал, — свысока кивнула Кату-Ату. — Этот вождёк-бунтовщик — однокашник твоего отца, так? Навроде как закадычный друг, — она уперла в Варда подозрительный взгляд.

Вард убрал руки под стол, чтобы Кату-Ату не заметила, что они дрожат.

— Они учились вместе в Молодых Защитниках, да, — сказал он. — Но Тамраила и моего отца всегда разделяла разница во взглядах. Их пути окончательно разошлись, когда отец объявил Зинту добровольской страной.

— И все-таки ты знаешь его в лицо, добруг Аджасов, — протянула Кату-Ату. Потом дернула головой, скрестила руки еще крепче и заявила: — Так и надо! Ты знаешь врага не понаслышке. Знаешь, на что он способен. Знаешь его слабости. Как мы теперь поступим, добруг Замвершина?

Бурганов бесцеремонно ответил за Варда:

— Бросить все силы против мятежников — вот как надо поступить. — Он потыкал пальцами в ретранслятор, вызывая карту пограничных территорий. — Я сниму моих ребят с охраны зинитного завода и выступлю сегодня же. Форсированным маршем мы достигнем селения за декаду, не больше. Освободим местное население, выбьем видризовскую банду, схватим предводителей и осудим по справедливому добровольскому закону. Необходимо обезглавить мятеж как можно раньше, пока он не заразил всю Зинту.

— Правильный настрой, добруг Военсоветник! — похвалила Кату-Ату, явно впечатленная. — Но говорить вперед Замвершины — это не по-дружески. Иста Тлеканхокацль не просто так доверил добругу Аджасову этот ответственный пост. Ему как никому другому знать, что лучше для восстановления счастья в добровольской Зинте.

Варда смутило неподдельное уважение в голосе Кату-Ату. Что такое рассказывал ей Вершина, что Кату-Ату теперь смотрит на него как на героя ДОСЛ?

— Неосмотрительно снимать охрану с завода, — вмешался Промсоветник. — Мы не можем допустить нового теракта. Великая армия ДОСЛ ждет от нас новой поставки зинита к концу этого года. Кроме того, мы обещали утроить поставки за эти пять лет, и не можем себе позволить, чтобы работа завода опять встала.

— Тогда я ополовиню гарнизон Пирамиды, — нашелся Бурганов. — К чему здесь столько лишенцев? Замвершина теперь под охраной самой Кату-Ату, орденоносицы, покорительницы Тулгуи, — ничто не изменилось ни в голосе, ни в выражении лица Бурганова, когда он произносил это, но Вард все равно почувствовал напряжение — быть может, свое собственное.

Кату-Ату старалась казаться невозмутимой, но Вард видел, что ей польстили слова Бурганова.

— Хочу искоренять врагов Доброй Воли, а не торчать в Пирамиде, — сказала она. — Но ты дело говоришь, добруг Военсоветник, главное — безопасность Замвершины. Иста это особенно подчеркнул.

Вард поправил значок у себя на груди — это обычно помогало ему вернуть самообладание.

— Я согласен с предложением добруга Бурганова, — проговорил он ровным голосом. — Пусть половина столичного гарнизона сегодня же отправляется на помощь добровольским войскам на Лалачак. Если Тамраил намерен двигаться вглубь страны, ему придется перейти реку вброд. Следует позаботится о том, чтобы этого не случилось. Я понимаю твое желание расквитаться с мятежниками лично, добруг Бурганов. — Вард заставил себя поднять взгляд на потемневшее лицо Военсоветника. — Гибель воинов-добровольцев — невосполнимая утрата, и их жертва не будет забыта. Но после того, что произошло на зинитном заводе, будет неосмотрительно лишать столицу Военсоветника.

С каждым словом Варда Бурганов мрачнел всё больше.

— Лалачак?! А что насчет территорий за рекой, ты предлагаешь вот так, запросто, уступить их врагу?!

— Я не сомневаюсь, что твоим бойцам удастся выбить мятежников из селения. Но как долго они смогут его удерживать? Зинтаки редко вступают в открытый бой. Они отступают и вновь нападают, когда могут застать врасплох. Они знают эти места. Жители этих земель — их родственники, члены их кланов. Им известны горные тропы, тоннели, подземные источники. Им ничего не стоит изматывать и истреблять добровольцев до тех пор, пока не останется ни одного солдата. Как твои люди поймут, кто в селении — мирный овцевод, ткач, землепашец, а кто — мятежник? Впрочем, каждый может быть и тем, и другим одновременно. Если Тамраил вздумал забрать эти земли себе — увы, мы не сможем ничего предпринять, пока нам не пришлют больше направителей. И даже это не гарантирует победу. То, что Тамраил выбрал именно эти дни для нападения — дни после взрыва на заводе — мне кажется, не совпадение. Возможно, теракт на заводе — дело рук его людей…

— Такого совершенно не может быть! Тамраил никогда не стал бы убивать соплеменников! — возразила Неверика с неожиданной горячностью.

— Он враг доброй воли, такие не останавливаются ни перед чем, — сказала Кату-Ату. Она повернулась к Варду. — Так ты говоришь, нет никакой надежды истребить эту разбойничью банду?

Бурганов опять на позволил Варду раскрыть рта:

— Если мы нападем немедля, нажмем со всей силы, мы можем уничтожить мятеж раз и навсегда. Нужно только лишить бунтовщиков их предводителей. Это не регулярная армия. Это разношерстный сброд, крестьяне и беднота, которым задурили головы их вожди. Стоит им лишиться зачинщиков — и они с радостью вернутся к труду на благо добровольской Зинты.

Вард прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул.

— Пусть так, — кивнул он. — Но спроси себя, почему добровольцам не удалось продвинуться выше в горы? Почему эти территории по-прежнему живут по старым, отсталым порядкам? Еще при моем отце твой предшественник, добруга Кату-Ату, предпринимал попытки присоединить горные территории к добровольской Зинте, вновь сделать Зинту целой. Рассказал ли тебе Вершина, сколько добровольцев лежат в пропастях, погребены под обвалами, утоплены в горных озерах или нашли свою смерть в зинтакских ловушках?

— Послушать тебя, так эти горные дикари — неуловимые сверхсолдаты, — вспылил Бурганов.

— Да, очень невеселый настрой у тебя, добруг Замвершина, — я бы даже сказала, _недобровольский_ , — поддержала его Кату-Ату.

Вард обмер от этой скрытой угрозы. Собравшись с духом, он сказал Бурганову — резче, чем хотел:

— Я настаиваю, добруг Военсоветник, не рисковать жизнями наших солдат в беспечной погоне за мятежными мчэрами. Это не приведет ни к чему, кроме новых потерь. Половина столичного гарнизона присоединится к бойцам-добровольцам на реке Лалачак. Это приказ. — Вард произнес последнюю фразу — и тут же пожалел о ней.

— Прежде чем меня сослали в эту глухомань, я прошел две войны! — рассвирепел Бурганов. — Я принес Добровольному Объединению сорок две победы! Был награжден двумя Большими Орденами Пирамиды, пятью Малыми, двенадцатью медалями! А теперь мои решения оспаривает молокосос, назначенный Замвершиной неизвестно за какие заслуги! Скажи-ка, в скольких сражениях участвовал ты, раз считаешь себя вправе мне приказывать?

Вард почувствовал, как лицо заливает мучительный румянец.

— Вардос Аджасов — Замвершина, он имеет право приказывать всем своим советникам, — внезапно заступилась за него Кату-Ату.

Вард не поверил своим ушам. Кату-Ату сделала шаг к Бурганову, отставляя руку и напрягая пальцы, будто стягивала к себе Поток.

— Сам Иста Тлеканхокацль доверяет добругу Аджасову — кто мы такие, чтобы не доверять его суждению? — сказала она с глубоким убеждением. — Стыдно, Военсоветник! Не по-дружески! Хватит. — Едва заметно шевельнув пальцами, Кату-Ату вырубила ретранслятор Потоком — вместо того, чтобы просто сдвинуть бегунок. Она обошла стол, подхватила Варда под руку и заставила его встать. — Говоришь, будет концерт? Хочу концерт! Заодно расскажешь, каким был Иста до Новых Времен — умираю как хочу узнать.


	4. Chapter 4

Вард вызвал свое отражение на ретрансляторе. Он только что вымылся, и ему было почти физически неприятно ощущать свое ненакрашенное лицо и коротко остриженные волосы без парика. Избегая смотреть на себя в ретрансляторе, Вард выбрал парик и выдвинул ящичек с косметикой. Без макияжа он всегда чувствовал себя голым, незащищенным. Варду казалось, что так он неотличим от зинтаков, что добровольцы никогда не примут его за своего. Он и без того так непохож на них и слишком похож на людей из «туземного квартала», как добровольцы называли Старый город. В этом названии Варду тоже слышалось что-то уничижительное. Кечетлек, его прежний Напсоветник, однажды спросил Варда после торжественного открытия нового рынка: «Каково тебе знать, что все эти… _местные_ … твоя родня?» Вард промямлил что-то об особенностях кланового устройства зинтакского традиционного общества, которое, несомненно, скоро уступит прогрессивному добровольскому образу жизни. Но он не мог не заметить, каким тоном Кечетлек произнес слово «местные». Они все произносили его так: говорили «местное», а имели в виду низкое, дикарское, презренное, неправильное — нечто, что требует исправления, _спасения_ из тьмы невежества. И Вард не знал, что коробит его больше: то, как добровольцы относятся к его землякам, или то, что его равняют с ними.

На банкете Кату-Ату поинтересовалась, как Варду удалось так хорошо выучить добровольский язык — и очень удивилась, когда Вард сказал, что не знает языка своей страны. Как будто зинтаки рождаются уже со знанием дзинчогох… «Уверен, ей бы и в голову не пришло задать такой вопрос Ксамоктлану», — хмуро подумал Вард. Он подвел глаза бирюзовой тушью и осторожно, придерживая локоть левой рукой, провел две широкие полосы цвета охры и нефрита от одной скулы к другой. Он вспомнил, как его поразило сходство с Ксамоктланом, когда впервые увидел его вживую, в личных комнатах Вершины в столичном ДКО имени Иохет. Конечно, Вард знал, что Первый Хранитель Счастья, герой войны и, по слухам, сильнейший направитель ДОСЛ, родом из Зинты — отец и его окружение по какой-то причине возлагали на это большие надежды, хотя Ксамоктлана забрали в Пирамиду еще младенцем и ничто не связывало его с зинтакским народом. Но оказавшись прямо перед ним — Ксамоктлан дожидался возвращения Вершины и велел Варду следить за дверью, чтобы никто не проведал об их встрече — Варда ошеломило понимание, почему Вершина из всех Молодых Защитников выделил именно его, Варда, выходца из Зинты. Ксамоктлан сидел откинув голову и расслаблено положив длиннопалые руки на подлокотники кресла, в жестком золотом парике и золотой пудре похожий на собственный бюст в Галерее Героев ДОСЛ. Он рассматривал Варда из-под полуприкрытых век. Казалось, его мысли занимает что-то забавное. Вард вытянулся у двери, опираясь на свой высокий гвардейский щит и копье с бахромой, — они словно придавали сил, напоминали о караулах в Школе Молодых Защитников. Но он не мог не чувствовать на себе взгляд Ксамоктлана. Когда они с Вершиной поговорили — спустя час ожидания за закрытой дверью, показавшийся Варду бесконечным, — Ксамоктлан сказал Варду на прощание: «Судя по всему, ты, добруг телохранитель, — подающий большие надежды юный доброволец. Приходи ко мне в Оплот Всеобщего Счастья и Процветания, как только Тен с тобой закончит. Я охотно возьму тебя на службу. Мне всегда требуются двойники».

Варду не понравился его покровительственный тон, то, как Ксамоктлан смотрел на него, отстраненно и изучающе, то, что он фамильярно сократил имя Вершины до «Тена» — и вообще, что позволил себе называть Вершину по имени. Но больше всего — то, что Ксамоктлан озвучил страхи Варда. «Как только Тен с тобой закончит», — сказал он походя, будто это было что-то само собой разумеющееся, даже не стоящее внимания. И Вард не осмелился спросить Вершину, прав ли Ксамоктлан; как не осмеливался заговорить и о своем с ним сходстве — предпочел притвориться, что ни о чем не подозревает. Не подозревает, не видит, не замечает… Весь последний год в столице Вард провел в этой трусливой слепоте. Он старался не думать, отчего Вершина и Ксамоктлан держат свои встречи в тайне, а на людях делают вид, что едва знают друг друга; отчего Вершина все чаще, все дольше запирается один и все реже оставляет у себя Варда; отчего его разговоры по ретранслятору звучат так, будто и он, и его собеседники тщательно выбирают слова; и отчего Вершина больше не смотрит на Варда так, как раньше.

Иногда ему представлялось, что он тоже был частью плана Вершины. Но план этот был настолько сложен, затрагивал такие тайны и недоступные лишенцам знания, что Вард попросту неспособен понять, какую роль отвел ему Вершина в своем восхождении к абсолютному могуществу. Варду нравилось думать об этом. Мысль о том, что Вершина выбрал его не просто так, придавала какой-то скрытый, глубокий смысл всему, что Вард пережил в столице. Дарила ощущение причастности к чему-то важному.

Кату-Ату, совершенно не слушая пения Неверики, которое она для себя вытребовала, расспрашивала Варда о его службе в столице, глядя на него во все глаза. Похоже, она принимала его за соратника Вершины, чуть ли не за его правую руку. Набив полный рот и забывая прожевывать, она спрашивала жарким шепотом, подавшись к Варду: что говорил Вершина? Как он пришел к осознанию, что старый метод неэффективен и остальные четверо из Пятерых погрязли в устаревших предрассудках? Как сложился его план? Как он сумел убедить Ксамоктлана и других направителей в необходимости перемен? Вард не знал, что ей ответить. Он представил лицо Кату-Ату, признайся он ей, что до последнего, до самого объявления в новостях, которое Вард увидел уже здесь, в Зинте, он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что готовится. Какое разочарование постигло бы Кату-Ату! Судя по всему, она еще на пути в Зинту нарисовала в своем воображении образ Вардоса Аджасова, преданного сподвижника Вершины, с отвагой и надеждой устремляющего взгляд в Новые Времена.

Вард закончил, протянув карминно-красную полосу по густо запудренной нижней губе к подбородку. Он пристально взглянул на свое отражение. Ему по-прежнему было неспокойно, но все-таки теперь он вновь был Вардосом Аджасовым, одобренным Вершиной правителем добровольской Зинты, — и за яркими красками макияжа уже не угадать его настоящих эмоций. Вард поднялся, не отрывая взгляда от отражения на ретрансляторе. Он оправил одежду, чуть повернул значок. У него опять есть силы на то, чтобы выйти к советникам. К Кату-Ату. При мысли о том, что снова придется отвечать на ее вопросы о Вершине — _лгать_ на ее вопросы — у Варда заныло под ложечкой. Но в то же время… было что-то в ее взгляде, в том, с каким уважением и восхищением она на него взирала, отчего Варду становилось… легче. Нет, не легче, но обычная тревога как будто заглушалась уверенностью — не собственной, а _позаимствованной_ у того Вардоса Аджасова, каким видела его Кату-Ату. Вардоса Аджасова, стоявшего бок о бок с Вершиной на пороге великих свершений. Вардоса Аджасова, заслуженно возглавившего родную страну, чтобы вести ее за собой в новые, лучшие времена. Вардоса Аджасова, действительно имеющего _значение_. Вардос, каким его видела Кату-Ату, силен и бесстрашен, потому что знает, что _его дело правое_ , и его ежедневным трудам во имя новой добровольской Зинты не мешают пустые страхи и сомнения. Варду доставляло удовольствие быть этим Вардосом для Кату-Ату. Наверное, то же чувствовал и Тамраил, когда записывал свое сообщение для добровольцев. Что _его дело правое_ … И, в отличие от Варда, ему не приходится скрывать себя настоящего.

Вард остановился перед дверьми, ведущими в «официальный» корпус дворца. Из коридора, который ему предстояло пройти до своего кабинета, доносились взволнованные голоса, и Вард с неудовольствием узнал среди них резкий голос Кату-Ату. Чем еще она недовольна? Бурганов уже отчитался, что отправил половину столичного гарнизона на помощь добровольцам, стоящим на Лалачак, — и у Варда сложилось впечатление, что Кату-Ату одобряет его решение. Теперь же в ее голосе звучит неприкрытая ярость. А он-то надеялся, что после гибели Кечетлека сможет перевести дух…

Вард заставил себя нажать на ручку двери и вышел в коридор. Советники не замечали его, пока он не подошел вплотную. Только тогда Кату-Ату бросила не глядя, должно быть почувствовав его приближение через Поток:

— Замвершина! Ты вовремя. Мы уже собирались послать за тобой. Погляди-ка на эту пакость! — Она показала ему мятую серую бумажку — чуть ли не сунула прямо в лицо.

Вард взял листок и расправил. Крупные, грязновато отпечатанные буквы на самом верху гласили: «СМЕРТЬ ЗАХВАТЧИКАМ!» — а ниже сообщалось, что взрыв на зинитном заводе — лишь начало в борьбе за свободу славного народа дзиндаран. Далее в патетических выражениях говорилось о том, как добровольские угнетатели, и сами погрязшие в бездуховности и разврате, разрушают самые основы дзиндарского уклада жизни, искореняют священные дзиндарские традиции, насаждают собственные взгляды, чуждые народу Дзиндар, делают всё, чтобы заставить дзиндаран забыть, кто они есть. Безымянный автор призывал присоединяться к благородному делу освобождения, дабы раз и навсегда изгнать поработителей из «земли ваших великих предков». «И не останавливайтесь страхом перед вражескими направителями, — заявлял он в заключение, — ибо в наших рядах есть направители также. Несокрушимые силы Высочайшей и Священнейшей Державы Потока дадут защиту для вас и ваших клановых родственников». Текст был напечатан на добровольском, но тот, кто составил его, явно не владел языком свободно. Оборот листовки пестрел дзинчогохскими буквами — похоже, тот же текст повторялся на языке дзиндаран.

Вард поднял глаза от листка.

— Значит, Держава, — произнес он севшим голосом.

Кату-Ату забрала листок обратно.

— Всё вранье! — фыркнула она. — Какое же бесстыдное! поганое! Вранье! Направители у них есть, ха! Даже неграмотные местные и те знают, что ни один направитель _с той стороны_ не пройдет через наш разлом! — Кату-Ату смяла листок и запустила им в полумрак коридора. — Бессмысленные угрозы, — презрительно усмехнулась она. — Но тем не менее наша задача — выяснить, кто за этим стоит. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы какие-то ненормальные омрачали спокойствие и счастье народа добровольской Зинты. Побьюсь об заклад, найти печатный станок будет раз плюнуть. Вряд ли они тут в каждой зинтакской семье. — Кату-Ату даже хрюкнула от смеха — так ей понравилась собственная шутка.

— Вынуждена тебя поправить, добруга Напсоветница, — сказала Неверика, — но искусство книгопечатания процветает в этих краях с давних времен. Вопреки предубеждениям, сложившимся у добровольцев, среди зинтаков много образованных, высококультурных людей.

Кату-Ату посмотрела на Неверику с прищуром.

— Не путаешь ли ты, добруга Культсоветница, чью культуру ты должна здесь развивать?

Щеки Неверики вспыхнули под перламутровой пудрой.

— Я всего лишь хочу обратить твое внимание, что в столице совершенно точно _множество_ владельцев печатных станков, — оправдалась она.

— Тогда я найду и допрошу их всех! — отрезала Кату-Ату. Повернувшись к Олэйсу Бурганову, она сказала тоном, не терпящим возражений: — Будем работать вместе, добруг Военсоветник. Мне понадобится помощь твоих бойцов.

Кату-Ату деловито надела шлем, одернула подол туники и зашагала прочь из Пирамиды; на ходу она наклонилась и подобрала смятую листовку. Бурганов с угрюмым видом последовал за ней. Советники проводили взглядом их удаляющиеся фигуры: исполинскую — Бурганова и маленькую, крепко сбитую — Кату-Ату. В других обстоятельствах этот контраст показался бы Варду комичным, но сейчас он не мог избавиться от чувства, что Кату-Ату изготовилась сделать Зинту второй Тулгуей.

— Я буду у себя в кабинете, — пробормотал Вард. Не встречаясь глазами с советниками, он развернулся и двинулся в конец коридора, сдерживаясь, чтобы не ускорить шаг. Пускай думают, что он, как истовый добровольский управленец, будет работать допоздна. После всего, что случилось сегодня, Замвершине полагается работать допоздна, верно? Пусть даже Вард и не представлял, что ему делать.

Вершина на портрете встретил его пронзительным взглядом. Прикрыв за собой дверь, Вард прошел к рабочему столу и опустился в кресло, по-прежнему чувствуя затылком этот требовательный, проницательный взгляд — впрочем, те же глаза смотрели на него с алебастрового бюстика на столе, рядом с письменным прибором и держателями для бумаг в виде могучих фигур добровольца и доброволки. Вард опустил голову на руки. Что-то болезненно сжималось внутри, когда он пытался предположить, что предпримет Кату-Ату, — и Вард как обычно принял решение не думать. Будет благоразумно не мешать Кату-Ату исполнять ее долг. Она не потребовала, чтобы Вард присоединился к ней в расследовании, так что у Варда есть возможность остаться в стороне, и это хорошо. Это хорошо.

Вард поправил бюстик Вершины. Передвинул перья для письма так, чтобы они торчали под одинаковым углом. Чуть повернул значок у себя на груди. Почувствовал, что начинает успокаиваться. Сейчас главное — не думать о Кату-Ату, листовках, Державе, взрыве на зинитном заводе… Он вздрогнул от стука в дверь.

Мгновенно выпрямившись и положив сцепленные руки перед собой, Вард разрешил:

— Войдите.

В кабинет изящным движением скользнула Неверика. Она нажала на дверь, услышала щелчок и легко прошла по ковровой дорожке — Варду со своего места показалось, что Неверика парит в воздухе.

— Вэри, — улыбнулась она, присев на краешек одного из стульев для посетителей, стоящих вдоль стены. Вечерний свет, падающий из широких окон, окрасил всю ее фигуру в лиловый.

В голосе Неверики слышались просительные нотки. Вард внутренне напрягся. Неверика разгладила подол юбки, натягивая ее на колени, провела ладонями по парику, зачем-то подняла браслеты на левой руке выше по предплечью, к самому локтю. Заметно колеблясь, она начала:

— Ты ведь не веришь, что за всем этим стоит Тамраил?

— Не знаю. Он объявил войну Добровольному Объединению, ты же сама видела сообщение.

Неверика опять пригладила загнутые внутрь концы парика, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости.

— Но Тамраил сражается ради блага своего народа! Он не пошел бы на убийство десятков рабочих-зинтаков! И уж совершенно точно не стал бы принимать помощь от агентов Державы.

Вард прижал пальцы к своему значку.

— Отец повздорил с Тамраилом из-за того, что Тамраил стоял за независимость Зинты. Он не признавал никакого влияния извне — ни добровольского, ни державского. Но это было давно. — Вард потер виски. — Прошло столько лет. Возможно, он изменил свои взгляды.

— Тамраил не из тех, кто изменяет своим убеждениям! — возразила Неверика. Потом, будто смутившись своей горячности, сказала беспечно: — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоился, Вэри. Оставь это дело Напсоветнице и Бурганову. Не забивай себе голову. Я вижу, — Неверика вспорхнула со стула и перегнулась через стол, — ты все еще носишь свою таинственную находку. — Потянувшись, Неверика захватила пальцем цепочку и вытянула кулон у Варда из-за пазухи.

Вард отчего-то застыдился.

— Не время дурачиться, Нэвэри. — Он отобрал у нее кулон, засунул обратно под пелерину и вышел из-за стола — подальше от Неверики. Прислонившись спиной к стене, Вард сказал, глядя в темнеющие окна: — Надеюсь, ты права. Я не хочу быть ему врагом. Впрочем… полагаю, я уже его враг. Раз я на стороне добровольцев.

Неверика обвила рукой его шею.

— Я уверена, Тамраил не считает тебя врагом, — произнесла она успокаивающе, прикасаясь прохладными губами к щеке Варда, рядом с ухом.

— Кто в своем уме станет считать врагом _меня_ , — невесело усмехнулся Вард. Он высвободился из объятий Неверики и вернулся за стол, но не сел, а остался стоять, положив руку на спинку кресла — неосознанно повторяя позу Вершины на портрете позади себя. Его иррационально беспокоило, кем видит его Тамраил. Неужели и правда своим врагом? Олицетворением ДОСЛ, алчной, бездушной силы, всего, что Тамраил вкладывал в дзиндарское слово «пермэран» — чужие, незнакомые, другие. Вард помнил, как часто это слово звучало в этом самом кабинете, когда дворец еще был дворцом, а не Пирамидой, и Тамраил с отцом в пылу спора переходили на дзинчогох. В один такой день Тамраил вылетел отсюда с пылающим лицом, с рукой на рукояти гэчмека — Вард едва успел юркнуть обратно в свою комнату.

Тамраил замедлил шаг у его порога и толкнул незапертую дверь — отец запрещал Варду задвигать засов даже на ночь. Вард метнулся к кровати и уже нырнул под одеяло, но не успел притвориться, что спит, и его окатили волны жара и ледяного холода: Тамраил заметил, что Вард подслушивает!

Шагнув за порог, тот произнес, обращаясь как будто не к Варду:

— Пора мне уезжать. Довольно с меня анджасанского гостеприимства. — Тамраил прошел вглубь комнаты, сел в изножье постели — Вард подтянул колени к груди. — Твой отец — упертый высокомерный самодур, — сказал Тамраил со злостью — и неожиданно улыбнулся Варду. В темноте Вард не видел его лица, но услышал улыбку в его голосе: — Но тебе и без меня это давно известно. Послушай. — Тамраил положил ладонь на плечо Варда. — Ты славный мальчик. — Он произнес слово «мальчик» на дзинчогох, «юрги», что значило барашек. — Хороший, добрый мальчик. То, как твой отец обходится с тобой… ты этого не заслуживаешь. Он хочет сделать из тебя такого, как он сам. Такого же засранца. — Тамраил тихо, отрывисто рассмеялся. Помолчав, продолжил: — Не поддавайся, Вардос. То, что он считает за слабость — твоя сила. Будь смелым, будь сильным. — Рука Тамраила сжала плечо Варда. — Но самое главное, будь добрым. Это труднее всего, и у тебя это есть. Не позволяй никому это отнять.

Тамраил начал было вставать, когда Вард, собрав всю свою смелость, решился:

— Останьтесь, Тамраил-адаласы…

Тамраил похлопал его по щеке.

— Прощай, барашек.

На пороге Тамраил оглянулся, как будто раздумывая. В память Варда навсегда врезался этот образ: черный тонкостанный силуэт в приглушенном свете дверного проема. Уже через мгновение дверь вновь закрылась, и Вард еще долго слушал, как удаляются и стихают знакомые быстрые шаги.

После Вард так часто вспоминал этот ночной разговор, что ему начало казаться, что он сам это выдумал. Или ему всё приснилось. Тамраил уехал в ту же ночь — и отец ходил угрюмый и раздраженный. Вард старался не попадаться ему на глаза. По своему опыту он знал, что лучше не подворачиваться отцу под горячую руку — но кроме того Вард боялся, что выдаст себя. Взглядом или неосторожным словом, или, наоборот, молчанием — отец так хорошо умел вызнавать все его детские тайны — выдаст, что думает о Тамраиле. Скучает по Тамраилу.

Тамраил был одним из немногих людей — а может, вообще единственным — кто мог задеть отца за живое. Отец исходил ненавистью — он всегда был гневлив, но никогда прежде Вард не видел, чтобы отец ненавидел кого-то с таким упорством и страстью. Имя Тамраила звучало во дворце едва ли не чаще, чем прежде, когда отец и Тамраил еще были дружны. И всякий раз, когда отец в разговоре с дядьями поминал бывшего закадычного друга — конечно же, поминал недобрым словом — у Варда замирало сердце. Ночью, лежа в постели, Вард писал кончиком пальца на спинке кровати «Тамраил Видризов», и это имя казалось ему самым красивым именем на свете. В те дни даже буквы Т и В стали его любимыми — занимаясь с домашним учителем, он выписывал их с особым старанием. И Варда радовало, что его собственное имя, которое никогда ему не нравилось, тоже начинается на «В».

В то время — в последний год перед Школой Молодых Защитников — Вард сильно похудел, кожа да кости, как ворчал отец. А дядя Шо’дуджьон его защищал: «Мой племянник просто растет! Погляди, как вытянулся — скоро выше тебя станет, уважаемый старший брат!» А Вард толком не ел и толком не спал, мучился как от болезни, про которые он как-то видел историческую передачу по ретранслятору. Ночью становилось совсем невыносимо. Он силился не думать о Тамраиле, но все равно думал — так, как нельзя было думать, и плакал от стыда, от злости на себя — такого испорченного, неправильного, и от того, что никак не может избавиться от этой нежданной боли, вконец его истерзавшей. Он опять начал забираться под кровать, как в детстве, — только так мог заснуть, хотя уже еле-еле там умещался. Однажды отец застукал его, вытащил за шиворот пижамы и отчитал за то, что Вард опять прячется, как «позорный жяго́». Вард не знал, что такое это жяго, но ему подумалось, что таков он и есть — жалкий, презренный… настолько слабовольный, что не может даже совладать с собственными мыслями. И собственным телом. И желаниями. И снами…

Приближалось время отъезда в столицу, в Школу Молодых Защитников, и Варду совсем не стало покоя. Отец не находил себе места от «чести и ответственности», возложенных на Варда, и оттого донимал его пуще прежнего — тревожился, что Вард, оставшись в столице без отцовского присмотра, непременно каким-то образом опозорит его, первого руководителя добровольской Зинты. И Вард уверился, что так оно и будет. Он ждал этого дня с тоскливым страхом — перед будущими однокурсниками, детьми высокопоставленных добровольцев, перед учителями, о суровости которых он столько слышал от отца, перед занятиями и тренировками, с которыми он, несомненно, _не справится_ , а больше всего — перед самой столицей, кишащей направителями. Но в то же время Вард ждал отъезда с нетерпением — как осужденный на смерть ждет казни: _чтобы прекратить всё это_. Эти муки, этот стыд, это непроходящее горькое чувство, которое заставляет покрываться испариной и не дышать всякий раз, когда при Варде произносят имя Тамраила; этот его новый секрет, что добавился ко всем остальным — и на то, чтобы скрыть этот новый, уходят все силы без остатка. Вард сел в присланный за ним летатель (какая честь! Какая ответственность! Отец раздражался еще больше от гордости и волнения) и, глядя в окно на удаляющийся дворец, на утопающую в фиолетовом мареве Зинту, вздохнул с облегчением — в первый раз за долгое время. Варду казалось, что оставляя позади свое детство, он оставляет позади неправильного себя — со всеми его страхами, мечтами и терзаниями, которым не место в груди будущего мчэра.


	5. Chapter 5

Варда разбудил ретранслятор. Три тихие ноты — но Вард проснулся с колотящимся сердцем. Судорожно принял вызов, не включая собственное изображение — не хотел, чтобы его видели таким… _неподготовленным_. Над ретранслятором появилось обеспокоенное лицо Нарсоветника.

— Вардос, он признался, — сказал он прерывисто — не то от волнения, не то из-за плохой связи, как всегда здесь: залежи зинита глушили сигнал. — Один из террористов. Он во всем признался.

Вард сделал несколько коротких вдохов, готовясь заговорить ровно и уверенно, как и полагалось руководителю добровольской страны.

— Замечательные новости, добруг Нарсоветник, — произнес он — голос получился неестественный, механический.

— Она требует, чтобы ты спустился в темниц… — Нарсоветник осекся и поправился: — …в Центр Развития и Обновления.

Вард не спрашивая понял, кто это — она. Он ощутил, как внутри расползается тоскливое, дрожащее чувство. Стараясь не выпустить его наружу, он ответил твердо:

— Обязательно. Скоро буду.

Вард отключил ретранслятор. С силой провел пальцами по черепу. Потом встал, по привычке заправил постель, как требовали в Школе Молодых Защитников, вошел в гардеробную, мучительно раздумывая, как подобает одеться для допроса террористов. Не нарядится — подумают, будто он не рад их поимке; но и наряжаться тоже неловко — а то еще решат, что он недостаточно серьезно воспринял угрозу подрыва счастья в добровольской Зинте. Наконец одевшись, Вард схватил первые попавшиеся наклейки для макияжа и бросился в западное крыло дворца, на ходу наклеивая на веки переливчатые изумрудно-зеленые полоски.

Ноги Варда подкашивались. Он старался не обращать внимания на болезненную пустоту где-то в области солнечного сплетения. Вард прикидывал в уме, с какими словами обратится к Кату-Ату, что ему следует сказать этому террористу и следует ли разговаривать с ним вообще, как ему полагается держать себя, даже — с каким выражением лица ему войти. Нужно ли изображать радость? Кату-Ату уже выговаривала ему за «невеселый настрой»… Вард давно не видел Кату-Ату. Она возвращалась в Пирамиду только для того, чтобы запереть в подземных темницах-иялтэ́ новую партию подозреваемых. Нарсоветник, который приходился отцу Варда двоюродным братом и в прежние, до-добровольские времена ведал судом и казнями, жаловался, что иялтэ переполнен, что такого количества заключенных не бывало даже при деде Варда. Каждый раз Вард отвечал: «Не будем вмешиваться, дядя Шо‘дуджьон. Напсоветница знает, что делает», — хотя в нем опять поселялось чувство тревоги.

Он заставлял себя не думать о том, _что_ Кату-Ату и солдаты-добровольцы делают там, в туземном квартале. Заставлял себя не представлять, как они вламываются в дома, срывая с крюков ветхие двери, переворачивают все вверх дном в поисках листовок или оружия, хватают обезумевших от страха зинтаков, не понимающих по-добровольски, избивают тех, кто пытается сопротивляться… Вард нарочно избегал встречаться с Кату-Ату. Это позволяло ему забывать. Делать вид, что ничего не изменилось. Что он не знает о том, что творится совсем рядом, за несколькими рядами новых многоквартирных домов, прогулочными зонами и школой — там, где кончается благоустроенная добровольская столица и обнажается настоящее лицо древнего города. В своих обрывочных докладах Бурганов сообщал, что «зинтаки неохотно идут на сотрудничество». Кату-Ату заявляла, что «уровень доброй воли туземного населения вопиюще низок», и Вард подозревал, она обвиняет в этом его: недоглядел, не просветил, не искоренил…

Вард пересек внутренний дворик и остановился у узкой лестницы, ведущей в иялтэ. Два охранника шагнули в стороны, пропуская его вниз. Ступени были старые, выщербленные, будто смыленные множеством шагов, которые веками тонули в этой удушающей тишине. Вард боялся упасть, но придерживаться за стену тоже не мог: казалось, только тронь ее — и уже не отмоешься. Он не приходил сюда с тех пор, как был еще ребенком. Отец заставлял его спускаться на нижний уровень и заглядывать в огромную, темную, смердящую яму, где шевелились полуголые человеческие тела, заросшие волосами и грязью. «Смотри, Вардос, не смей отводить взгляд, — приговаривал отец, сжимая ладонями голову Варда, чтобы он не мог отвернуться. — Эти люди — наши враги. Они недостойны жалости. Придет время, когда ты сам наполнишь иялтэ своими собственными узниками — лишь тогда ты станешь истинным правителем Анджасано́». «Я стал истинным правителем Анджасано», — кисло подумал Вард, сойдя с последней ступени.

Его встречал молодой боец-доброволец — Вард невольно заметил, как странно выглядит этот белокурый конопатый парнишка в мрачных стенах иялтэ.

— Добруг Замвершина, тебя ждут, — сказал боец, жестом предлагая Варду следовать за ним.

На стенах горели ровным искусственным светом лампы, забранные решетками, — поточное освещение провели еще по приказу отца, и с тех пор, похоже, ничего не изменилось. Вард шел вслед за солдатом мимо одинаковых металлических дверей; пару раз ему почудилось за ними какое-то движение, но Вард не осмелился остановиться. В длинном коридоре гулко отдавались его шаги. К облегчению Варда, солдат остановился перед последней камерой на верхнем уровне — значит, не придется спускаться вниз, к той яме, которая еще долго снилась Варду в кошмарах. Солдат открыл дверь перед Вардом, пропустил его внутрь и остался стоять снаружи, аккуратно прикрыв дверь — не раздалось даже скрежета металла.

— Наконец-то! — приветствовал его голос Кату-Ату. Лицо Напсоветницы, как всегда накрашенное с помощью аэрографа, прямо-таки сияло оживлением. Она схватила Варда за руку и подтащила к привинченному к полу столу, за которым скрючился мальчик-зинтак.

Низко склоняясь над листом бумаги, тот писал что-то витиеватым каллиграфическим почерком. Подписав текст дзинчогохскими буквами, организованными так, чтобы они складывались в треугольник, мальчик поднял глаза на Варда.

Кату-Ату схватила листок и пробежала глазами.

— Добровольное признание! — с гордостью объявила она. — Это добруг Вардос Аджасов, твой Замвершина, — сказала она мальчику, заставляя Варда сесть напротив. — Повтори ему то, что рассказал мне.

Мальчик порывисто вскочил, чтобы поклониться, но наручники, которыми он был прикован к столу, утянули его обратно.

— Цхибитэ, адаласы мчэр, — пробормотал он.

Кату-Ату сделала движение, как будто стягивает к себе Поток.

— По-добровольски! — одернула она мальчика — и посмотрела на Варда, словно бы говоря: как же меня утомили эти твои зинтакские дикари.

— Я называюсь Зэри́ Анджасанри́, отец правитель, — начал мальчик, с усилием подбирая слова на добровольском. — Я сирота, живу у дяди. Мой дядя называется сехро́ Варгуше́ Анджасанри. У него есть сехрава ́… — Покосившись на Кату-Ату, мальчик торопливо объяснил: — Дом учения. В дядиной сехраве приходят много ученых людей. Они говорят о Державе, новых порядках, справедливости, правде дзиндаран… о свободной Дзиндар. — Мальчик опять бросил на Кату-Ату боязливый взгляд. — У дяди есть печатный станок. Один человек приходил, говорил дяде, чтобы печатал — дядя сделал… — мальчик на миг задумался, вспоминая слово, — … _воззвания_. Тот человек много раз приходил. Он пермэри. Из Державы.

Кату-Ату скрестила руки на груди. На ее усталом лице было написано глубокое удовлетворение.

— Задержанный назвал все имена, — сказала она Варду. — Сдал всю их шайку. Я уже отправила Военсоветника арестовать тех, кого мы еще не успели. Но таких немного. — Кату-Ату хохотнула, гордая собой. — Что скажешь, добруг Аджасов? Когда устроим казнь?

— Казнь?! — ахнул мальчик. — Вы же обещали, хозяйка: «Расскажи о всём, и всех освобожу»!

Вард не хотел встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Так в ДОСЛ называют смертную казнь. Освобождение. Преступники подрывают общественное счастье, потому что родились с неисправимым недостатком. Они по своей природе неспособны вести светлую трудовую жизнь, как все добровольцы. Поэтому их _освобождают_ , чтобы они больше не страдали сами и не мешали счастью добрузей. Но тебе нечего боятся. Ты показал себя хорошим юным добровольцем, тебя скоро отпустят, — Вард упорно не поднимал глаз — и сам того не желая увидел синяки на руках мальчика: старые, сине-фиолетовые, и новые, почти багровые, вздувшиеся кровоподтеки.

— С чего это нам его отпускать, — хмыкнула Кату-Ату. — Он малолетний преступник! Заговорщики собирались в его собственном доме! Я чувствую его интенции, и они совсем не _дружеские_! Конечно, я не оставлю без внимания его желание сотрудничать, — сказала Кату-Ату с важностью. — Рекомендую тебе, добруг Замвершина, не приговаривать его к Освобождению. Поднять голову будет достаточно.

Вард не заметил, как встал со стула.

— Ты хочешь его ослепить?! Добруга Кату-Ату, он же еще ребенок! — Вард перевел дух и начал снова, стараясь говорить отстраненно и рассудительно: — Подумай сама, добруга Напсоветница. Мальчик полностью зависел от своего опекуна — что он мог поделать, если тот собирал у себя террористов? Он рассказал тебе всё, что знал, назвал имена, благодаря ему мы сможем предотвратить распространение державской заразы — разве будет справедливо не поощрить, а наказать его за это? Разве это по-добровольски? И как мы сможем убедить его соплеменников помогать нам в борьбе с подрывными действиями Державы, если перед ними окажется пример того, как добровольцы поступают с теми, кто им помогает?

Кату-Ату несколько раз сжала и разжала кулак, сгущая Поток в камере.

— Согласна, — наконец признала она. — Я отпускаю этого сопляка — под твою ответственность, добруг Аджасов.

Кату-Ату дернула головой, приказывая снять с мальчика наручники. Хмурясь, она проследила, как тот встает из-за стола, с трудом разминая ноги, и покачиваясь выходит в коридор. Проходя мимо Варда, он будто бы хотел что-то сказать, но не решился и просто посмотрел Варду в глаза — с такой отчаянной благодарностью, что у Варда сдавило горло от жалости.

— Меня не оставляет подозрение, что у тебя _личный интерес_ в этом деле, добруг Аджасов, — неожиданно бросила Кату-Ату. — Сам Иста тебе доверяет, и все же… Твоя фамилия и фамилии заговорщиков странным образом схожи. Скажешь, совпадение? — Она впилась взглядом в лицо Варда.

Вард опешил.

— Конечно же, не совпадение. Они члены моего клана, у нас общая фамилия. Просто мой отец настоял на том, чтобы зарегистрировать меня под фамилией Аджасов. Чтобы звучало по-добровольски.

— Вот как?! Так эти предатели ДОСЛ, продавшиеся Державе — твои родственники?! — Большие глаза Кату-Ату стали еще больше. — Знаешь, я восхищаюсь работой Хранителей счастья, теми принципами, которые разработал Ксамоктлан для поддержания порядка во всей нашей необъятной стране. И на моем месте он бы задумался, насколько близок ты, добруг Замвершина, со своими родственниками-террористами.

Вард завел за спину задрожавшие руки.

— Я никогда прежде не встречал и даже не знал имен тех, о ком ты говоришь, добруга Напсоветница, — произнес он, чувствуя, как теряет ощущение времени и смотрит на себя и Кату-Ату словно со стороны. — Да, они мои родственники, как и подавляющее большинство советников и руководителей. Все коренные жители столицы — мои родственники, члены клана Анджасанран. Я полагал, Вершина посвятил тебя в специфику зинтакского общественного строя.

Кату-Ату насупилась. Ее выбило из колеи нерушимое спокойствие Варда — похоже, такая реакция на ее угрозы была для Кату-Ату непривычной.

— Иста что-то упоминал о кланах, — пробурчала она. — Я не думала, что эти глупые старые обычаи до сих пор тут у вас соблюдаются. Это ведь ужас как неудобно — у всех одинаковая фамилия!


	6. Chapter 6

Имена, которые назвал мальчик, превращались в новых задержанных — и те тоже называли имена. На стол Варду ложились списки. Бесконечные столбцы имен, каждое из которых обещало еще имена, еще допросы, еще признания… Кату-Ату ужасалась и гордилась одновременно: какие цифры, какой необычайный охват антидобровольского заговора! Дядя Шо’дуджьон шутил, что такими темпами она переселит в темницы весь город. Вард не осмеливался взглянуть ему в глаза. Таким шуткам не смеются.

Вард просиживал целые дни в своем кабинете перед папками с делами подозреваемых и делал всё от него зависящее, чтобы не читать их показания, не запоминать их имен, не увидеть их лиц на приложенных к папкам впечатлениях. Расследование шло полным ходом, и Вард рассудил, что ему, Замвершине, полагается работать не жалея сил. Он работал допоздна. Он сидел за столом, прислушиваясь к шагам и голосам снаружи, и отчаянно боялся, что кто-то войдет с докладом. И тогда ему придется _реагировать_. Свет за окнами окрашивался в зловещие тона, Вард зажигал настольную лампу под зеленым абажуром, в свете которой окаменевшие от испуга лица задержанных казались заранее мертвыми. Он решался выйти из кабинета только поздней ночью, перед этим послушав у двери, не идет ли кто-то по коридору. Но даже сюда, за баррикады из официальных бумаг, письменных принадлежностей, добровольской символики, идеологически правильных декоративных фигурок из зинита, проникали отголоски того, что творилось снаружи. Даже стараясь не замечать, Вард замечал — и оттого прилагал еще больше усилий, чтобы другие _не заметили_. Он верный идеям ДОСЛ руководитель добровольской Зинты, поставленный самим Вершиной, и он всем сердцем верит в необходимость искоренения — искоренения любой ценой — этой террористической заразы, посеянной шпионами Державы и врагами Доброй Воли. Они повсюду. Ими могут оказаться кто угодно. Они устроили взрыв на зинитном заводе, унесший жизни десятков рабочих, добровольцев и зинтаков, и этого Вард никогда, никогда не забудет…

Вард переписал свой доклад в одиннадцатый раз. Еще на девятом разе он почувствовал, что запомнил текст наизусть, но никогда не вредно закрепить. Он всегда так учил, еще до Школы Молодых Защитников: учитель-доброволец, которого нанял для Варда отец, считал многократное переписывание лучшим способом что-то запомнить. Вард и не думал усомниться. Ему нравилось писать. Ему нравился свой почерк. И дома, и в Школе Молодых Защитников учителя всегда хвалили его почерк. Они говорили, почерк показывает его прилежным и аккуратным — а эти качества (как Вард давно усвоил) нравятся всем. Вард положил исписанный лист бумаги так, чтобы его не было видно под тем ракурсом, на который настроен ретранслятор. Встал, тщательно оправил одежду, пригладил парик, стер слегка поплывшую подводку под глазами, повернул значок на груди. Глядя в свое отражение в ретрансляторе, принял выражение лица, которое, по его мнению, подходило случаю: Вард собирался говорить о казни.

Кату-Ату приговорила к казни через Освобождение четырнадцать зинтаков, к ослеплению — двадцать восемь, в основном жен и детей заговорщиков. Под приказом стояла подпись Варда, но это не он решил их судьбу. Всё было решено заранее. Он ничего бы не смог изменить, даже если бы… Нет, конечно, он не осмелился бы опять выступить против Кату-Ату. Она докладывает напрямую Ксамоктлану, Первому Хранителю Счастья. Может, она и сама хранка. Когда отец отдал свою страну добровольцам, Вершина лично пообещал ему, что в Зинте не будет Хранителей Счастья. То же самое он повторил и Варду. Но всем известно: любой Напсоветник — неофициальный агент Оплота Всеобщего Счастья и Процветания; для того их и присылают каждому Замвершине в каждом государстве-члене ДОСЛ. И кто знает, сколько еще хранов среди тех, с кем Вард встречается, разговаривает и работает каждый день.

Вард переключил ретранслятор на запись. Он раскрыл руки так, словно хотел заключить ретранслятор в объятия, и начал с положенного приветствия. Его губы сами собой произносили заученную речь. Вард слышал свой голос как будто со стороны. В голове стало светло, легко, Вард почувствовал, что скользит к концу своего послания и стоит ему остановиться, как он уже не сможет продолжить. Поэтому останавливаться нельзя. Наверное, у него остекленевшие глаза, но это ничего — на той стороне никто не будет вглядываться в его глаза. Главное закончить. Еще немного. Способ его старого домашнего учителя в очередной раз сработал: от частого повторения слова уже потеряли смысл, но зато Варду не приходилось задумываться, чтобы выговаривать их одно за другим. Он дошел до прощания, выждал приличествующие несколько секунд и завершил запись. Опустился обратно в кресло. Всё тело обмякло после пережитого напряжения — записывая свой запрос, Вард даже не осознавал, насколько был напряжен каждый его мускул. Он включил запись, чтобы проверить, всё ли _так, как полагается_ , но не хотелось даже думать о том, чтобы перезаписать ее с самого начала. Вард перевернул листок с речью: каждое слово теперь вызывало почти физическое отторжение. И верно — стеклянные глаза, и он так и застыл с раскрытыми объятиями — забыл сцепить руки. Но выглядел он уверенным, чуть обеспокоенным — именно настолько, насколько нужно — и при этом решительным. Он написал хорошую речь. Никто в столице не заподозрит его в сочувствии террористам. Он всего лишь озабочен безопасностью и благополучием во вверенной ему стране.

Кату-Ату настаивала на публичной казни. «Мы должны показать им пример! — со своей обычной пылкостью убеждала она Варда. — Им всем! Они должны увидеть, что ждет предателей ДОСЛ!» Вард боялся с ней спорить. Он уже и так испытал судьбу, когда вытребовал полного прощения для того мальчика из сехравы. Вард начал жалеть о своем поступке в тот же день — вернее, в ту же ночь, мучаясь бессонницей. Не мог забыть, как смотрела на него Кату-Ату. Будто в чем-то подозревает. Будто ее не убедили его разумные, истинно добровольские доводы. Вард вспоминал их диалог снова и снова. Мысленно повторял каждую сказанную фразу: может, надо было сформулировать по-другому? Выбрать другое слово? Что, если его тон был слишком резким или, наоборот, неестественно равнодушным? Варда не покидала мысль, что направители чувствуют лишенцев. Кату-Ату наверняка почувствовала его смятение, страх, острое, почти… приятное желание _спасти_. Вдруг она доложит Ксамоктлану, что он проявил слишком горячее участие — и тогда Варда могут… Нет, Вершина никогда не допустит… Но Ксамоктлан способен и не поставить Вершину в известность… Ведь он уже так делал: истребил четверых из Пятерых, пока Вершина находился в Зинте с официальным визитом. Вершина так и сказал Варду: он не подозревал о намерениях Ксамоктлана, он планировал бескровный переворот, а не ту резню, что сотрясла всю столицу и отдалась арестами и Освобождениями по всему ДОСЛ. Вершина всегда был откровенен с Вардом. У Варда не было причин не верить…

Вард отогнал воспоминания о тех последних безумных днях с Вершиной. Он отправил сообщения и уставился в колыхающийся полупрозрачный герб над ретранслятором. Поскорее бы пришел ответ. Он не сомневался, что столица поддержит его мнение: небезопасно и крайне неосмотрительно устраивать публичную казнь, учитывая сложившееся положение в Анджасано. Простым зинтакам пока ничего не известно о масштабах террористического заговора, они видят лишь то, что происходит у них на глазах: добровольские солдаты вламываются в дома, хватают всех без разбору и бросают в иялтэ. Охрану Пирамиды каждый день осаждают потерявшие разум от горя жены и матери задержанных, пытаясь передать им еду и деньги для надзирателей — несчастные, они не понимают, что нынче другие порядки. Дядя Шо’дуджьон говорит, каждый день к нему выстраивается очередь просителей с подарками, как в прежние времена, когда он был эркейзи́-ели́чем, главным судьей (тут Вард чувствовал, что Шо’дуджьону хочется сказать «в прежние, лучшие времена»). «Нам следует рассказать людям о том, что нам открылось, — возражал Вард Напсоветнице, стараясь сохранять спокойный, ровный тон. — О зачинщиках из Державы, вражеских направителях, с которых всё началось. Люди должны знать, что мы боремся в первую очередь с ними, с чужаками, желающими захватить нашу родину — а не с народом Зинты. Мы _защищаем_ народ Зинты. Иначе в глазах простых зинтаков мы и станем теми, кем нас называли в этих державских листовках: захватчиками, угнетателями, убийцами их родичей». Кату-Ату всё хмурилась. «Ты слишком с ними церемонишься, добруг Аджасов, — ворчала она. — Одними разговорами-уговорами недавно одоброволенную страну не усмиришь. Тут нужна твердая рука, — при этих словах Кату-Ату сжала свой маленький кулачок. — Иста меня предупреждал, что ты человек мягкосердечный. Поэтому он и прислал тебе меня», — заключила она покровительственно.

В конце концов Вард уговорил Кату-Ату спросить мнения столицы. Столь важные решения не следует принимать лишь на _местном_ уровне. Кату-Ату сразу же согласилась: ей явно пришлось по душе верноподданническое рвение Варда. Да и Варду так будет легче. Какой бы приказ ни пришел из столицы, это уже будет не _его_ решение. Вард опять сможет раствориться в гигантской тени, отбрасываемой великим, мудрым и справедливым Добровольным Объединением Счастливых Людей. Опять сможет _не замечать_. Пока они выбирались из пахнущих сыростью коридоров иялтэ, мальчик-зинтак пытался рассказать Варду о том, что делается в Старом городе. О том, что добровольцы _делают_ с жителями Старого города… Мальчик говорил на дзинчогох, чтобы его не поняли конвоиры, — похоже, он и подумать не мог, что адаласы мчэр, глава его клана, тоже не знает языка дзиндаран. Вард улавливал только отдельные слова, но в этом потоке страшных слов о страхе, боли, унижениях, разбитых головах и плачущих женщинах Варда поразило другое: мальчик был явно убежден, что Вард не подозревает о зверствах добровольцев. Коварные пермэран, чужеземцы, скрывают от Варда правду. Иначе разве стал бы он бесстрастно взирать на бесчинства, творимые над его единокровными? Ведь он — адаласы мчэр, отец всех Анджасанран, который живет ради того, чтобы жил его клан. Вот он не раздумывая спас его, бедного сироту Зэри, от верной смерти; а теперь, когда Зэри открыл Варду глаза на двуличие добровольцев, спасет и всех добрых людей Анджасано.

Вард хранил молчание всю дорогу. Не знал, что ответить, да и отвечать на добровольском языке было бы опасно: сопровождающие их солдаты уж точно доложат, что зинтак, подозреваемый в участии в антидобровольском заговоре, о чем-то разговаривал с Замвершиной. Вард довел мальчика до ДКО — просто от растерянности: не отправлять же его обратно в разоренную сехраву. Мальчика отпустили, но о нем уже не забудут. ДОСЛ не забывает тех, кого заподозрил в предательстве. Неверика сказала, что обо всем позаботится — произнесла это так легко, точно обещала проследить за приготовлениями к банкету. Вард любил, когда она так говорила. Это вселяло в него уверенность — в том, что всё будет так, как должно быть, всё будет хорошо, потому что так сказала Неверика — и Варду не о чем волноваться. И она сдержала обещание. Мальчик исчез уже на следующий день. «У меня свои связи», — лукаво улыбнулась Неверика. Ей нравилось играть в таинственность, а Вард и не пытался расспрашивать. Лучше не знать, тогда и скрывать будет нечего… Он постарался забыть о мальчике: Варду отчего-то мнилось, что если он забудет о нем, то и Кату-Ату, и все остальные забудут. Вскоре он и правда не мог припомнить его лица — но как бы ему ни хотелось, Вард не мог вытравить из памяти то непривычное, непонятное ему самому чувство, которое испытал в ту ночь под взглядом мальчика. Тот смотрел на него… с бесконечной благодарностью, а еще — с надеждой, с той благоговейной, сияющей, без тени сомнений надеждой, которую называют упованием. И под всеми своими страхами, отрицаниями, малодушным желанием вернуть всё как было Вард хранил память о том возвышающем чувстве: каково это — быть спасителем, на которого _уповают_.

Тишину нарушил мелодичный сигнал ретранслятора. Вард вздрогнул. Если это ответ из столицы, то он пришел слишком быстро. Почему они приняли решение так быстро? Не давая себе времени передумать, Вард нажал на кнопку пуска. Сообщение оказалось без изображения — обычное дело, но Вард почему-то почувствовал себя разочарованным. Приятный безличный голос зачитывал приказ: «Провести публичное Освобождение незамедлительно. Для привлечения большего количества публики препроводить на площадь в обязательном порядке: одного взрослого мужчину, одну взрослую женщину с каждой жилой единицы; детей — по желанию (настоятельно рекомендуется). Для поддержания благонамеренности сопроводить отобранных зинтаков под вооруженной охраной. В целях сохранения положительного образа в глазах туземного населения Замвершине добругу Вардосу Аджасову разрешается на Освобождении не присутствовать».

Вард смотрел на пирамиду, колосья и виноградные гроздья так долго, что они зажглись перед ним даже когда он закрыл глаза. Препроводить в обязательном порядке… под вооруженной охраной… Вард представил, как бойцы Бурганова сгоняют зинтаков смотреть казнь, угрожая им копьями, а Кату-Ату идет рядом воздев руку, в любой миг готовая ударить Потоком по несогласным. Вард с силой потер глаза. Выудил из-за пазухи кулон, начал вертеть в пальцах, не вполне осознавая, что делает. Пирамидка из ндара была приятной наощупь, гладкой, нагретой теплом его тела. Это успокаивало — почти так же, как поправлять значок. И не надо беспокоиться, что потемнеет от частых касаний. Вард думал о кулоне, чтобы не думать о предстоящем собрании советников. Он должен показать им запись. Назначить день. Распорядиться прикатить на площадь освободитель. Назначить руководителя казни. При отце важными казнями всегда распоряжался дядя Шо’дуджьон, но Вард предчувствовал, что Кату-Ату пожелает возглавить казнь сама. Как-никак, это ее неустанными стараниями предатели ДОСЛ были обнаружены и арестованы. Если там будет Кату-Ату, возможно, освободитель не понадобится… Варда начал бить озноб. Кто принял его сообщение? Кто отдал этот приказ? В глубине души Вард надеялся, что ему ответит сам Вершина. Глупо, конечно: Вершине недосуг вникать во внутренние проблемы добровольских стран, такие ничтожные в сравнении с теми недоступными пониманию Варда задачами, которые Вершина решает в своей Пирамиде, устремляясь разумом в Поток. Вероятнее всего, приказ отдал Ксамоктлан. Только он мог измыслить нечто настолько безжалостное, неоправданно суровое, лишенное всякого здравого смысла и понимания внутренней ситуации в стране — впрочем, как и все его «принципы», которых придерживаются Хранители Счастья. Не зря Кату-Ату его боготворит — они с Ксамоктланом друг друга стоят.

Каким еще чудом Ксамоктлан сообразил, что Варду не следует присутствовать на казни членов его собственного клана! Вард потешил себя мыслью, что последнее распоряжение добавил Вершина. Он и раньше избавлял Варда от того, что — как он говорил — «твоя чистая душа не выдержит, Вардэк». И стальные глаза Вершины смягчались от жалости. Вновь, как дома, Вард чувствовал свою ущербность, но вместе с тем — он ни за что не признался бы самому себе — ему было приятно, что его жалеют. Тамраил, Вершина, Неверика, даже Кату-Ату — они все чувствовали в нем эту слабость, _слабость души_ , и кроме вечного унижения, пренебрежения, взглядов свысока, Вард получал некое подобие защиты. В нем не видели угрозу. Ведь он такой слабый, чистый, наивный. У него не хватит духу задумать что-то плохое — да что там, он даже не ведает ни о чем плохом! Когда Неверика в их первую встречу, отведя Варда в сторону, шепотом предостерегала его о наклонностях Вершины, Вард выслушал ее так, словно не понимал ее намеков. Это было легче, чем сознаться, что он и сам мучительно мечтает о том, о чем предупреждала его Неверика. И когда это случилось — в ту же ночь, после представления во Дворце Доброй Воли, после того, как он смотрел на обеспокоенную Неверику самым простодушным из своих взглядов — Вард тоже до последнего _не понимал_ , зачем Вершина привел его в свои комнаты в ДКО имени Иохет. Давным-давно Тамраил сказал ему быть смелым, сильным, а самое главное — добрым, и Вард гордился, что в полной мере освоил хотя бы последнее. Все считают его добрым. А если все считают тебя добрым, то не имеет значения, что там внутри, за броней неведения, чистоты и беззащитности.

Зажав кнопку на ретрансляторе, Вард послал советникам сигнал о собрании. Посмотрел на подушечку пальца — там осталась вмятинка от кнопки, такой тугой, что Варду всегда было больно на нее нажимать. Дожидаясь советников, он массировал палец, не позволяя себе думать о предстоящей казни — но все равно мысленно составлял список распоряжений. Было бы проще предоставить все приготовления Кату-Ату — ей это только польстит. Эта мысль была соблазнительной. Пусть Кату-Ату и Бурганов отвечают за казнь, тогда Варду не придется бороться с собой каждый раз, когда понадобится заполнить запрос или продиктовать приказ для трансляции по городу. Всё, что от него потребуется, — это поставить подпись, чтобы создать иллюзию участия. Расписаться под документом можно и не глядя…

Телохранители распахнули двери — первой, конечно же, примчалась Кату-Ату. Она быстрым шагом прошла через кабинет к рабочему столу, впившись глазами в ретранслятор. Шлем она держала у бедра, туго заплетенные волосы влажно блестели; прежде четкая фиолетовая линия, пересекающая ее лицо, смазалась, а на тыльной стороне руки виднелись фиолетовые пятна — должно быть, Кату-Ату утирала пот, не беспокоясь о макияже. Вард и сам не знал, отчего это так его коробит.

— Столица поддерживает твое предложение, добруга Напсоветница, — проговорил Вард приподнятым тоном, вставая из-за стола ей навстречу.

Темное лицо Кату-Ату просияло.

— Так я и думала, — кивнула она. Крепко пожав предплечья Варда, она уселась на подоконник — Вард невольно уставился на ее голые ободранные коленки. — Так когда Освобождение? — спросила она, ерзая на подоконнике. — Поскорей бы!

— Дождемся остальных, — сказал Вард. Он не садился обратно — остался стоять за столом, сжав руку на спинке кресла точно так же, как Вершина на портрете сжимал аллегорическую пирамиду. Вард быстро припомнил, как одет сегодня. Вполне подобающе случаю. Советники, войдя в кабинет, увидят его представителем добровольской власти, готовым действовать во благо ДОСЛ, а не тем напуганным, жалким, растерянным убожеством, которым он ощущал себя сейчас.

Вошел Бурганов — ему пришлось наклониться, чтобы пройти в дверной проем. Вард вгляделся в его лицо, но оно было точно бронзовая погребальная маска, какие Вард видел в столичном музее, когда их всем классом водили на экскурсию. Вард даже не представлял, каково Бурганову слепо следовать приказам Кату-Ату. Прихотям Кату-Ату. Даже Вард не мог не видеть — а он всеми силами старался не видеть — как всё это похоже на Тулгую. Что уж говорить о Бурганове: тот лишился семьи и крова в огне тулгуйских бунтов… А ведь прежде Вард думал, что его Зинте не грозит участь Тулгуи: этот горячечный бред подожженных степей, вырезанных деревень, полевых судов и массовых казней. Туземные вожди, невежественные и жестокие, думающие лишь о собственной выгоде, а не о муках простого народа — вот кто повинен в тулгуйской трагедии. Это они из года в год подстрекали людей восставать против добровольцев, ввергли свою страну в нескончаемые войны, обрекли ее на нищету и голод на много лет вперед. С Зинтой такого не случится. Естественно, потребуется время, чтобы непривычные для зинтаков идеи и общественный порядок ДОСЛ прижились на этой земле, но у Зинты свой путь. Мирный путь, нисколько не похожий на судьбу мятежной Тулгуи.

В дверях появилась Неверика. Она проплыла к Варду, с обычной грациозностью сохраняя равновесие на острых каблуках и под тяжестью высокого парика. На ее лице читалась тревога — тревога за Варда.

— Как ты, Вэри? — спросила она шепотом, пожимая его предплечья — почти неощутимо.

В коридоре раздался гул шагов — собирались остальные советники, родственники Варда, все в прошлом — мчэрие́, зинтакская знать. Уважаемые люди, убеленные сединами старейшины, которым до сих пор низко кланялись жители туземного квартала. Каждое утро они являлись на работу тщательно накрасившись, водрузив на головы парики, вырядившись в добровольские костюмы горящих цветов со значком-пирамидой на груди; их красивые молодые жены приехали из добровольских городов, а даже те немногие, что были зинтачками, посещали ДКО, не стеснялись оголять колени и шею и делали вид, что не умеют говорить на дзинчогох; их дети ходили в добровольскую школу, получали высшее образование в столице, стремительно забывали язык родной страны. Но Вард знал, что там, за фасадом добровольских лозунгов и добровольских нарядов, скрытые в загородных дворцах, в павильонах содержанок, в чайных домах (а на деле подпольных курильнях), мчэрие остаются мчэрие — членами правящей семьи, близкими родственниками мчэра, высокородными господами, которым по праву рождения предназначено властвовать и возвышаться над чернью — и неважно, что там декларируют эти смехотворные пермэранские лозунги о всеобщем равенстве.

Вард проиграл для советников послание из столицы. Он уже не прислушивался к доносящимся из ретранслятора приказам — всё внимание Варда сосредоточилось на том, чтобы сохранять взволнованное (но не слишком), воодушевленное (но не легкомысленное), серьезное (но не мрачное) выражение лица. Когда запись закончилась, Вард опустился в кресло и сцепил руки перед собой на столе.

— Добруга Кату-Ату, — произнес он почти торжественно, — я поручаю тебе привести казнь в исполнение. — Кату-Ату вспыхнула белозубой улыбкой. Вард продолжал: — Разумеется, ты, добруг Бурганов, обеспечишь безопасность мероприятия. — Запоздало Вард испугался, можно ли называть казнь «мероприятием». — Как вы все услышали, столица ждет от нас привлечения как можно большего количества граждан из местного населения. Ты, добруг Аджасов… — Вард сообразил, что в кабинете восемь Аджасовых, включая его самого, и быстро пояснил: — …наш добруг Нарсоветник — ты позаботишься, чтобы жители туземного квартала посетили Освобождение. Используй свой… — На языке вертелось дзиндарское слово «мхраё», к которому Вард с трудом подобрал приблизительный аналог в добровольском языке: — Используй свой… авторитет среди зинтаков.

Дядя Шо’дуджьон понял, что Вард имеет в виду. Для Анджасанран он по-прежнему эркейзи-елич, пусть даже теперь он носит этот чудной пермэранский титул «Нарсоветник». Они не посмеют его ослушаться из одного только страха, что иначе их бросят в иялтэ.

Остальные Аджасовы обменялись красноречивыми взглядами.

— Мы все используем свой _авторитет_ , добруг Замвершина, — сказал дядя Джиэво́.

Кату-Ату нахмурилась.

— Ты ж Сельхозсоветник! Мы что, должны тут куковать, пока твои крестьяне не дотопают до города? Я хотела казнь завтра с утречка, как проснусь! — добавила она так, будто ей отказали в десерте.

— Освобождение состоится завтра, если Напсоветница полагает это необходимым, — успокоил ее Вард. — Добруг Аджасов не намерен сзывать на казнь жителей деревень. Просто, видишь ли, зинтаки из Анджасано всегда прислушиваются к мнению моих старших родственников.

Кату-Ату, похоже, была так рада завтрашней казни, что даже не стала по своему обыкновению возмущаться вопиющим кумовством в правительстве Зинты.

— Здо́рово! — Она спрыгнула с подоконника, звонко шлепнув по нему ладонями. — Приступаю к приготовлениям незамедлительно! Добруг Военсоветник, — махнула она Бурганову, — отдай приказ своим бойцам, чтобы вытащили освободитель на площадь!

Теперь, когда все готовились к казни, выполняя его, Варда, распоряжения, уже не казалось, будто он ничего не делает. Он _руководит_ — в этом и заключается задача Замвершины, верно? Сегодня он ушел в личные апартаменты особенно поздно, а наутро встал особенно рано, еще затемно, чтобы проскользнуть в кабинет не встречаясь по пути с другими работниками Пирамиды — ведь тогда придется придумывать, с каким выражением здороваться. В арсенале голосов и улыбок Варда не было заготовлено подходящих для казни. Да и существуют ли подходящие? Как держит себя Вершина, взирая на публичное Освобождение с балкона Пирамиды, на глазах у сотен людей? Зря Вард выключал ретранслятор, когда в новостях пускали записи казней на Площади Дружбы…

В кабинете было по-утреннему прохладно, даже зябко. Резко пахло освежителем воздуха — наверное, ночная уборщица закончила совсем недавно. По недавно отполированному паркету и ковровой дорожке расползались прямоугольники света из окон. Вард подошел к окну и посмотрел вниз на площадь, прячась за тяжелой бархатной шторой с кистями. Утренний свет пылал на резком профиле памятника Вершине. У ног, застывших в решительном шаге, поблескивал освободитель. Вард мгновенно отвел взгляд. За выставленными ограждениями, которые даже издалека выглядели ненадежными, уже собирался народ. Вард слышал отзвуки их голосов, разносящиеся эхом по площади. Все это: прохлада раннего утра, залитая светом площадь, гул голосов, отзвуки военных команд, горящие после бессонной ночи глаза — будили в Варде неприятное волнение, которое росло с каждым ударом сердца. Он чувствовал себя точь-в-точь как в утро перед смотром в Школе Молодых Защитников. Как хорошо, что не придется стоять там, на виду у всех этих людей… Из ретранслятора, установленного на площади, донеслись первые звуки Марша Добровольцев. Точно как на смотре. Вард отступил от окна и скорчился в кресле, прижимая руки к животу.

Как же глупо сравнивать казнь со смотром. Убийство живых людей… Варда всегда ужасало, что та же сила, которая дарила здоровье, молодость, веселье, в то же время способна отнимать жизнь. Что ее используют, чтобы отнимать жизнь… Вард заставил себя вернуться к воспоминаниям о смотрах. Чуть ли не насильно он выудил из памяти сигналы, команды, построения, виды строевого шага, символы на штандартах, белые и желтые разметки, имена тех, кто стоял с ним рядом. На этом же плацу наказывали провинившихся, поставив их перед товарищами, — и каждый, кто готовил курсантов к смотру, считал своим долгом напомнить, что им грозит за любую промашку. Это вселяло в Варда непроходящий, изнуряющий ужас. Умом он понимал, что уж ему-то нечего бояться: распекая одноклассников Варда, руководители и старшие курсанты никогда не обращались к нему. Его самыми высокими оценками всегда были баллы за дисциплину. Каждый год учителя отмечали в характеристике Варда одно и то же: усидчивость, прилежность, старательность, уважение к старшим. Вард подозревал, что и другие оценки ему завышали _за старание_. Но чем ближе становился день смотра, тем шире разрастался в нем этот лишающий сил страх — страх того, что _все узнают, какой он никчемный_.

В тот год на осеннем смотре ждали самого добруга Тенолькана, Вершину из Пятерых, и на курсантов кричали больше обычного. Три декады перед смотром — с тех пор, как стало известно о визите Вершины — Вард жил с ощущением Колоссальной Ответственности, Небывалой Чести и Многообещающих Возможностей, а самое главное — с острым желанием Не Посрамить Славное Имя Молодых Защитников. Он и подумать не мог, что из всех курсантов Вершина остановится перед ним. Выберет его — всегда в первой десятке, но никогда не первого, не самого умного, не самого сильного, не самого сообразительного или самого ловкого. Именно его, Вардоса Аджасова, чье главное достоинство — аккуратный почерк.

Вершина разрешил Варду воспользоваться ретранслятором в его личном летателе. Вард никогда не видел таких маленьких ретрансляторов. Он никогда не был в правительственных летателях. Вершина сам нажал за Варда на нужные рычажки и кнопки, потянувшись через его колени, и Вард, все еще ощущая на себе прикосновение Вершины, срывающимся голосом сообщил отцу, что его взяли в телохранители. В телохранители самого Вершины! Едва он это произнес, над ретранслятором появилось лицо отца. Отец улыбался, рассыпался в благодарностях добругу Тенолькану, обещал за Варда оправдать оказанное доверие, но Вард почти не вслушивался в его сбивчивую речь — в самое сердце его поразило осознание: отец им гордится. Впервые за всю его жизнь хорошего (но недостаточно) сына, хорошего (но недостаточно) Анджасанри, хорошего (но недостаточно) курсанта — отец по-настоящему им гордился. И Вершина как будто понимал, что испытывает Вард. «Это тебе спасибо, добруг Аджасов. Ты воспитал замечательного юного добровольца. Я без колебаний выделил его из всех Молодых Защитников», — сказал он отцу Варда — и в этот момент Вард впервые увидел смешливые морщинки в уголках глаз Вершины, которые после будет так любить.

Теперь Тенолькана зовут Тлеканхокацль, и у подножия его статуи убивают людей. _Освобождают_. Странно, что Кату-Ату настояла на освободителе: он необходим только в том случае, когда среди палачей нет направителя. Возможно, хотела провести казнь «как положено». А может, сочла, что эта зловещая неуклюжая конструкция устрашит зинтаков больше, чем невидимый удар Потоком из ее рук. Кажется, они уже начали. Вард определенно слышал голос Кату-Ату — наверное, она зачитывает приговор. Пускай Кату-Ату зачитывает приговор. Люди увидят, что их родичей казнят по приказу какой-то бесстыжей пермэр, а не их адаласы мчэра.

Вард боролся с желанием подойти к окну. Он знал, что если взглянет на тех несчастных, которые вскоре распрощаются с жизнью — _освободятся_ — то уже никогда не сможет изгнать это из памяти. «Освобождение — гуманный метод», — напомнил он себе. Освободитель просто убеждает тело не жить — так же, как регенераторы убеждают тело, что оно здорово. Это не больно. И очень быстро. Тела не будут обезображены — это важно для зинтаков… Вард почувствовал, как стены дворца загудели от Потока. Он сжал кулон, прислушиваясь к звукам на площади… И вдруг окна разлетелись на сверкающую пыль.

Дворец будто приподняло и встряхнуло. Варда скинуло с кресла. Он услышал, как снаружи кричат люди. Что-то рокотало, постепенно затихая, и в воздухе сильно пахло Потоком. Хватаясь за стол, Вард поднялся на ноги. Площадь тонула в клубах пыли, над которыми возвышалась статуя Вершины. Вард слышал топот, визг, какой-то ужасный, надрывный скрежет; ему показалось, что различает голос Бурганова, выкрикивающий приказы. Перед глазами вспыхнули образы другого взрыва: дворец в мареве загустевшего от Потока воздуха, людские фигуры мелькают как в ретрансляторе с плохим сигналом, неподвижное тело отца лежит ничком на черно-зеленых отполированных плитах, дядя Шо’дуджьон, упав на колени, тщетно пытается нащупать его пульс… Вард завалился на стену, на панно из зинита, изображающее радостный совместный труд зинтаков и добровольцев в зинитном забое.

В кабинет вбежали телохранители.

— Новый теракт, — выдохнул один из них, оттаскивая Варда от окна. — Повстанцы подорвали освободитель. Мы забираем вас в убежище.


	7. Chapter 7

— Ты уверен, что это благоразумно, Вэри? — тихо сказала Неверика, поднимаясь по потайной лестнице следом за Вардом.

— Как я могу отсиживаться в убежище? — ответил Вард шепотом, чтобы его не услышали телохранители. — Второй теракт за этот месяц, на площади перед Пирамидой, на Освобождении, которое должно было ознаменовать победу в борьбе с антидобровольцами! Как воспримут случившееся в столице? Они наверняка уже почувствовали взрыв через Поток.

После полутьмы дворца дневной свет ослеплял. Вард и Неверика надели темные очки.

— Они не могут винить тебя, — так же шепотом возразила Неверика. Телохранители обступили Варда, но Неверика успела проскользнуть за эту живую стену. Взяв Варда за руку обеими руками, она продолжила: — Они сами велели тебе оставаться в стороне, так? За безопасность на площади отвечал Бурганов. Это его ошибка, не твоя.

— Но это моя ответственность! Всё, что происходит в Зинте, моя… — Вард резко замолчал, завидев памятник Вершине. У постамента лежал развороченный — так, что даже не узнать — освободитель, каменные плиты под ним раскололись и раскрошились, а от ноги Вершины до самого локтя тянулась глубокая трещина.

Кату-Ату, сидевшая на корточках у обломков освободителя, живо вскочила на ноги.

— А мы думали, ты не придешь! — крикнула она Варду издалека. — Нам сказали, ты прячешься в подземном бункере!

— Это не бункер, просто винный погреб, — начал было Вард, когда вдруг понял, как жалко и нелепо звучат его оправдания. Он начал заново: — Разумеется, я не мог не прийти. Я должен увидеть всё воочию. Все… последствия. — Вард не мог оторвать взгляд от трещины на статуе Вершины. Ему виделось невозможным, каким-то нестерпимым святотатством, что подобное могло случиться с памятником Вершине — и теперь всем открылось, что он не вечен.

— Это необходимо заделать как можно скорее, — сказал Вард, указывая на трещину.

Кату-Ату оглянулась на статую.

— Что? А, да. Не заметила, — бросила она, и в Варде всколыхнулось негодование: как может она — она, Напсоветница, лицо Тлекъюношества! — говорить об этом с таким пренебрежением.

Вард справился с собой и обошел груду металла, которая прежде была освободителем.

— Машина износилась, — объяснил Бурганов. — Сколько раз уже чинили эту развалину? Неудивительно, что она не выдержала удара державцев.

— Державцев, — повторил Вард. — Значит, в Зинте все-таки скрываются направители из Державы. Добруга Кату-Ату, ты утверждала, что это невозможно. Державцы нашли способ преодолеть разлом?

Кату-Ату фыркнула.

— Никто не способен преодолеть наши разломы! Уж точно не державские направители, которым даже чтобы лампочку зажечь, надо всем скопом станцевать танец. — Похоже, Кату-Ату не приходило в голову, что у державцев и поточного освещения тоже нет. — Наверно, когда мы запустили пограничники и начали раскрывать разлом, эти мрази не успели свалить обратно в свою Державу. Застряли тут и воду мутят.

— Или остались по эту сторону границы нарочно, что более вероятно, — заметила Неверика. — Они по-прежнему могут получать приказы из Державы и сообщать обратно полученные сведения. Я слышала, державские направители умеют общаться друг с другом напрямую через Поток, потому что используют природные свойства Потока, а не искусственные улучшения, как мы.

Кату-Ату с неудовольствием воззрилась на Неверику.

— Ты бы поменьше слушала байки о державцах, добруга Яхонтова. Раз Зинта и вправду кишит этими поганцами, уверена, они сами их и распускают. Если державцы прямо такие мощные направители, чего тогда гадят исподтишка? Давно бы уже перескочили через разлом и захапали себе всю Зинту. Плевать! Дело не в державцах и неисправном освободителе! Ничего бы не случилось, если бы добруг Военсоветник организовал поддержание безопасности как положено, а не тяп-ляп — как всегда у вас, тулгуёв!

Вард похолодел. Замерев в предчувствии чего-то ужасного, он перевел взгляд на Бурганова — но тот ответил Напсоветнице удивительно спокойно, только его раскосые глаза сузились до щелок:

— Признаю, мои ребята не справились. Даю торжественное обещание, что в следующий раз, когда нас атакует с десяток направителей, мои бойцы-лишенцы грудью остановят Поток.

Кату-Ату шумно задышала. Ее смуглая кожа пошла пятнами румянца, и Варда вдруг озарило: да, Бурганов прав, это не его вина, и не вина Варда — это вина Кату-Ату, которая не справилась с долгом Напсоветницы. И тогда, за тот взрыв на заводе, несет ответственность не Вард, а Напсоветник Кечетлек, который не ощутил присутствия других направителей и не смог предотвратить их нападение. Вард почувствовал, как от облегчения лишается сил. Как же хорошо, что среди террористов есть направители. Это очень плохо, это подвергает опасности благополучие зинтакского народа, угрожает всему, что Вард и его отец построили на посту Замвершины, но — как же все-таки хорошо!.. Позволив себе отдышаться, Вард сказал, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал озабоченно:

— Если мы имеем дело с вражескими направителями, наша борьба за добровольскую Зинту выходит на совсем иной уровень. Я сделаю запрос в столицу, чтобы нам прислали больше направителей. А до тех пор, я полагаю, будет благоразумно не предпринимать ничего, что спровоцирует новую…

— Не сметь! — перебила его Кату-Ату. — Нам не понадобятся другие направители, чтобы справиться с кучкой заклинателей дождя. Я _лично_ займусь их поисками. По новой допрошу всех, кого мы подозревали в измене Доброй Воле. Пройду туземный квартал вдоль и поперек, обыщу каждый зинтакский курятник. Жалко, что нельзя допросить приговоренных к казни! Сволочные державцы. Утащили их с собой. Так мы и поверили, что им дороги их лишенские прихвостни! Они просто хотели досадить _мне_! Ну почему это не их поубивало взрывом, а всяких бесполезных зинтаков! — Кату-Ату в сердцах пнула обломки освободителя.

Вард посмотрел на каменные плиты, с которых солдаты еще не успели смыть засохшую кровь.

— Эти «бесполезные зинтаки», — сказал он, неосознанно сжимая кулон через скользкую синтетическую ткань туники, — эти невинные мирные люди погибли, потому что столица приказала согнать их на площадь, как скот. И у державцев появилась возможность смешаться с толпой и приблизиться к освободителю незамеченными. Если бы не бездумный, деспотический приказ твоего Ксамоктлана…

Кату-Ату сжала кулаки, и Вард почувствовал, как между ними колыхается Поток.

— Невинные мирные люди?! — переспросила Кату-Ату ехидно. — Твои невинные мирные люди держат в рабстве несовершеннолетних мальчиков и забивают до смерти женщин только за то, что они посмели пойти работать! Что, скажешь, не знал? — Заметив ошеломление Варда, Кату-Ату отпустила Поток и уперлась руками в бока, выпячивая сверкающий Орден Пирамиды. — Тот малолетний террорист, которого ты выгораживал, помнишь? — мне всё рассказал. Чем вы, зинтаки, занимаетесь в этих ваших «домах учения». Неудивительно, что он так прытко сдал своего родственничка и остальных заговорщиков.

Конечно, Вард знал. Знал, и предпочитал делать вид, что не знает, потому что такого просто не может быть — не в добровольской стране, где люди живут по принципам взаимоуважения и взаимопомощи, а обоснованно отмеренные трудовые часы вознаграждаются доступными каждому развлечениями, полезными для тела и духа.

— Добруга Напсоветница говорит о той работнице-зинтачке, которую тебе представили на заводе, — встрял дядя Шо’дуджьон. Он явно забеспокоился, что нападки на зинтаков — это прямое обвинение его, Нарсоветника, чья задача опекать и направлять население Зинты. — Ее родню можно понять. Добровольские солдаты вот уж сколько дней наводят страх на горожан. У ее соседей двух сыновей бросили в иялтэ, а ведь они были кормильцы старых родителей. Люди начали ругать ее отца и братьев, что отпускают дочь якшаться с добровольцами на заводе. Конечно, те в конце концов не выдержали позора…

— Но, разумеется, ты осуждаешь их чудовищное преступление, — поспешно подсказал ему Вард, а сам простонал про себя: «Дядя Шо’дуджьон, о чем ты думаешь?! Оправдывать женоубийц при представителях ДОСЛ!..»

На лице Неверики был написан ужас, смешанный с гневом.

— Вы уже схватили убийц? Вот кого надо приговорить к публичной казни!

— Наши добровольские бойцы отреагировали мгновенно: разделались с ними, как только обо всем узнали. Пригвоздили изуверов копьями к стене их собственной хибары! — с гордостью сообщила Кату-Ату.

У Варда кровь отхлынула от головы.

— Почему мне не сообщили?

— Это внутреннее дело Военсовета, — обрубил Бурганов.

Вард сжал кулон сильнее.

— Это дело всей Зинты, — сказал он, с осторожностью подбирая слова. — Я так же, как и все вы, считаю, что эти нелюди достойны смерти — но после расследования и беспристрастного добровольского суда. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы солдаты творили самосуд. Прошу прощения, добруг Бурганов, но я обязан сообщить об этом инциденте в столицу.

— Уже сообщил. Жду ответа.

Вард не заметил, как Бурганов и Кату-Ату встали бок о бок, точно верные союзники.

— Наша первейшая задача сейчас — обнаружить державских засланцев, а не отчитывать солдат, которые поступили как истинные добровольцы, — заявила Кату-Ату. — Как видно, мы ухватили только хвост змеи — а надо отрубить ее уродскую державскую башку!

Варду показалось не к месту забавным, что Кату-Ату сказала «башку», а не «голову змеи». Ему подумалось, что и в самом деле было рискованно заострять внимание на проступке солдат — он и без того перешел свои привычные границы, когда заступился за мальчика из сехравы. Еще решат, что он такой же, как Тамраил и другие мятежные мчэры, — отвергает добровольские идеи и хочет вернуться к темной и косной зинтакской старине.

Внезапно груда обломков освободителя, чье равновесие нарушил пинок Кату-Ату, развалилась с оглушительным лязгом и грохотом. Жгучая боль пронзила плечо Варда. Он начал падать — его подхватили, уложили на спину, и голос Вершины произнес над ним: «Зачем же ты это сделал, Вардэк?.. Вэри, что с тобой? Вэри!»

— Вэри!

Вард распахнул глаза. Он обнаружил себя на знакомой кушетке на втором этаже ДКО; над ним склонялась регенератор, а рядом, на краешке неудобного, но стильного жесткого кресла, Неверика сходила с ума от тревоги.

— Что же ты меня так пугаешь, Вэри! — воскликнула она со слезами в голосе. — Мне еще твоих обмороков не хватало! Ко всему прочему! — Вард видел, что Неверика по-настоящему испугалась за него, и оттого сердится. — Ты просто обязан сходить к Восстановительнице Счастья! Никаких возражений! Твои приступы опять вернулись. — Она кивнула регенератору, позволяя той уйти. Потом, дождавшись, когда регенератор прикроет за собой дверь, пересела на постель к Варду — будто перелетела одним изящным движением. — Ну же, что скажешь? Предупредить Мойликлун, чтобы оставила для тебя время?

Вард нащупал кулон за пазухой.

— Не надо. Не сейчас. Кату-Ату подумает, что я _не справляюсь_. Доложит в столицу… — Он стал поглаживать пирамидку из ндара. — Разве не страшно, Нэвэри? Та девушка с завода… Первая женщина-зинтачка не зинитном заводе… Я не могу вспомнить ее лица. Просто не присматривался… Помню, она сильно краснела. Обветренная от работы под открытым небом. Она оказала мне почтение как мчэру — не сообразила, что так уже не делают — и я был в ужасе, _что_ обо мне подумают все эти добровольцы. Досадовал на нее… Ее убили, а я даже не помню ее лица.

— Эти выродки получили по заслугам, — отозвалась Неверика злым шепотом.

— Она верила, что она под моей защитой, — сказал Вард. — Она Анджасанар, я ее мчэр, и я показал, что мне угодна ее работа на заводе. Ты же знаешь, что значит мхраё, Нэвэри? Ничто не надсада, если так повелевает твой мчэр, и ничто не позор, если того желает твой мчэр… Я был обязан ее спасти. А я даже… не вспоминал о ней, пока Кату-Ату не заговорила сегодня, чтобы уязвить меня побольнее.

— Добровольцы не понимают, — вздохнула Неверика. — Они требуют, чтобы мы агитировали зинтакских женщин идти на завод и добычу зинита, посещать ДКО, получать образование, вступать в армию, заниматься здоровым регулярным сексом, носить удобную и нарядную добровольскую одежду — и не понимают, чем это чревато. Легко, сидя в Пирамиде в Городе Счастья Номер Один, раздавать приказы направо и налево, не думая о последствиях… Может, Тамраил прав. Путь добровольцев — не путь дзиндаран.

Вард схватил ее за руку, чтобы Неверика замолчала.

— Нэвэри! Ты понимаешь, что только что _выразила одобрение действиям антидобровольцев_? — прошептал он. — Не говори так больше. Это опасно. Мы не знаем, кто нас сейчас слушает.

Неверика резко поднялась, вырывая свою руку из его пальцев.

— Нет, это выше моих сил, Вэри! Жить с оглядкой, следить за словами, выражением лица, тоном голоса, даже мыслями — как ты можешь это терпеть? Более того — оправдывать? Мне дурно от этой… твоей… слепой преданности Вершине! Можно быть наивным восторженным мальчишкой на последнем курсе Школы Молодых Защитников — но у меня в голове не укладывается, как ты ухитряешься оставаться все тем же влюбленным по уши мальчишкой после стольких лет, после всего, что произошло!

С лица Варда сошли все краски.

— Я не видел от Вершины ничего плохого, — сказал он, глядя снизу вверх на пылающее лицо Неверики. — Он никогда не делал мне ничего плохого. Он всегда был так добр ко мне. Он разговаривал со мной… говорил, что во мне нет ничего неправильного… и смотрел так, будто я действительно _важен_. Будто я _имею значение_.

Неверика дрогнула. В ее блестящих глазах заплескалась жалость — и у Варда отлегло от сердца: Неверика больше не сердится. Она наклонилась — Вард торопливо отвел взгляд от ложбинки между ее грудей, обнажившейся в вырезе платья — взяла голову Варда обеими руками и поцеловала его в лоб.

— Ты поспи, Вэри. Опять глаза красные, — сказала она таким тоном, словно отчаялась вразумить глупого ребенка. — Больше не буду тебя расстраивать.

Неверика вышла, оставив после себя легкий аромат духов — «Столичная модница», новые духи из Ицэли — и Вард полной грудью вдохнул этот запах, откидываясь на подушку. Неверика всегда любила дорогие духи. Раньше она получала их в подарок от поклонников, столичных деятелей политики и культуры. Самые лучшие подарки были от Ксамоктлана. Неприлично роскошные. После каждого выступления. Тогда Вард не понимал, почему Неверика изменялась в лице, когда их вносили к ней в гримерную. «Низкий человек, — как-то обронила она, поморщившись простодушному удивлению Варда. — Ксам пустой внутри, понимаешь? Как гнилой орех. Раскрываешь его — а под скорлупой ничего. Чернота. Они с твоим Вершиной… А впрочем, не стоит и говорить. Наш ждут в Иохет, и мы всего в нескольких минутах от того, чтобы наше элегантное опоздание превратилось в возмутительную неучтивость».

В тот вечер они опоздали на «дружескую встречу» в ДКО имени Иохет ровно настолько, чтобы их сочли элегантными — конечно же, Неверика всё рассчитала заранее. Их мать, заведующая ДКО, расцеловала их в обе щеки, не повредив при этом ни свой, ни их макияж. Взяв Варда и Неверику за руки, мать вывела их в центр зала. «Вот и мои Вэри и Нэвэри, — сказала она искрясь драгоценностями, вышивкой на старомодном длиннополом платье и блестками лака на парике. — Если вы еще не знакомы, непременно познакомьтесь. Это самые красивые из всех моих деток!»

Их с Неверикой мать, Лучмира Кожухова, была одной из первых профессиональных матерей — в те времена, когда это считалось роскошью, доступной лишь единицам. Вард родился у нее последним. Отец отдал немалые деньги, но и они бы не помогли, если б Лучмира не подпала под тогдашнее всеобщее увлечение Зинтой, загадочной дикой страной на пороге вступления в ДОСЛ. Отец назвал его Вардосом — в честь великой армии Добровольного Объединения Счастливых — но Лучмира с первых дней знакомства стала называть его Вэри. Ей нравилось, как это звучало — Вэри и Нэвэри — и Вард постеснялся сказать, что оба этих имени мужские. Он вообще ужасно ее стеснялся — молодящуюся даму той агрессивной яркой красоты, какая была популярна во времена ее славы. Вард никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что эта совершенно чужая ему женщина в шифоне и бархате, собирающая вокруг себя сливки ицэльского общества и называющая респектабельных пожилых добровольцев из высшего эшелона власти «дружочками» — что вот она его мать. «Ты невозможная прелесть, — говорила она ему, одновременно поправляя ему парик. — Тен, дружочек, не правда ли Вэри — невозможная прелесть?» — обращалась она к Вершине, и Вард чувствовал, как начинает потеть от смущения. «Это у него наследственное, моя дорогая», — соглашался Вершина, улыбаясь глазами. Вард так любил, когда он улыбался глазами. Ему становилось обжигающе стыдно — и в то же время до слабости в коленях хорошо при мысли, что скоро Вершина поведет его наверх, в свои личные комнаты — надо лишь дождаться окончания вечера. И он пугался, что охватившее его предвкушение настолько сильно, что Вершина это почувствует.

Сейчас, обращаясь мыслью назад, Вард хотел бы думать, что то было время бескрайнего счастья. Но на самом деле не было ни одного мгновения, чтобы его счастье не окрашивалось этим неизбывным изнуряющим стыдом, который Вард не мог преодолеть несмотря на все просветительские беседы в Школе Молодых Бойцов и уговоры Вершины. И еще он так боялся… Он слышал о том, что творится в столице, о дверях, которые нельзя запирать, о полых стенах и потайных комнатах в ДКО имени Иохет, о внезапных ночных арестах, когда наутро без следа исчезали целые семьи влиятельных лишенцев, о направителях, еще вчера творивших историю в Пирамиде, а сегодня объявленных изменниками и брошенных в разлом. И он так боялся — до тошноты, до тугой боли в животе боялся за Вершину. «Как ты мог не знать? — недоумевала потом Неверика. — Ты был с ним всё это время — и не догадывался, кто за этим стоит?»

Мысли Варда прервали шаги за дверью — слишком громкие для Неверики. Вард поспешил надеть парик и бросил взгляд на свое отражение в ретрансляторе, проверяя макияж — обнаружил, что кулон висит поверх одежды, быстро спрятал его обратно за пазуху.

Вместе со стремительными волнами «Гимна молодости», звучащего из ретранслятора в общем зале на первом этаже, влетела Кату-Ату.

— Бурганов получил ответ из столицы! — объявила она, чуть ли не лопаясь от довольства. — Солдат, которые проявили добровольское рвение в наказании женоубийц, представят к награде. — Кату-Ату вперила взгляд в Варда — ей было откровенно любопытно, как он отреагирует.

Вард сделал всё возможное, чтобы выглядеть невозмутимым.

— Что ж, если в столице так рассудили…

Его уклончивый ответ взбесил Кату-Ату еще больше.

— Ты сомневаешься в правоте их решений, добруг Аджасов? — Она заходила взад-вперед по комнате, раздраженно зарываясь носками ботинок в густой ковер. — Наши бойцы отдали всё ради служения Доброй Воле! Они проливают кровь, сдерживая натиск повстанцев на Лалачакской заставе, не щадят себя в борьбе со скрытой угрозой терроризма здесь, в городе, охраняют Пирамиду и тебя самого, в конце концов! А ты хочешь, чтобы за справедливую расправу над этими вонючими зинтаками их — что? отправили на Развитие и Обновление? высекли перед всем строем? освободили? Что-то ты не больно добивался наказания для зинтакских заговорщиков! Наоборот, из кожи вон лез, чтобы выгородить того мелкого гаденыша, который печатал листовки! И я заметила — да-да, не надейся, меня не проведешь — что тебя нисколько не _обрадовала_ казнь его сообщников! — Кату-Ату остановилась перед Вардом, тяжело дыша. — Иногда я думаю: на чьей ты стороне, добруг Аджасов? Не сообщить ли мне в столицу, что ты намеренно саботируешь нашу борьбу с антидобровольцами? Выгораживаешь родственников-преступников?

Вард медленно поднялся на ноги. Он опять начал терять связь с реальностью, будто выходил из собственного тела и со стороны смотрел на себя, дрожащего перед Кату-Ату.

— Это несправедливое и безосновательное обвинение, добруга Напсоветница, — услышал он свой голос. — И ты, как направительница, тем более должна знать… чувствовать… что я всецело предан делу добровольцев.

— Занятно. — Кату-Ату скрестила руки на груди — но так, чтобы не заслонить Орден Пирамиды. — Я не могу тебя почувствовать. Вообще. Как будто ты пустое место. Что это, какой-то ваш зинтакский приемчик? Блокируешь меня с помощью зинитных пластин под одеждой? Иста рассказал мне об этой вашей жалкой «национальной гордости», типа когда-то зинтаки могли противостоять направителям. Сказочки! Чего только лишенцы ни выдумают, только бы забыть, что они лишенцы! — Кату-Ату вдруг выбросила руку вперед — Вард отшатнулся, и Кату-Ату прикрикнула: — Стой смирно, добруг Аджасов! Может, ваши трюки с зинитом и хороши против слабаков вроде твоих телохранителей, но меня обучал сам Иста Тлеканхокацль — меня не остановить какой-то несчастной железяке! — Кату-Ату прижала ладонь к груди Варда и набычилась, сосредотачиваясь.

Вард не смел отстраниться, но все-таки сказал почти умоляюще:

— Нельзя смотреть в чужие интенции без веских на то оснований, добруга Напсоветница… Вершина бы такого не одобрил… В любом случае, ты убедишься, что мои интенции исключительно… — Он глотнул ртом воздух и начал заново: — Я не _выгораживаю_ преступников. Я лишь пытаюсь донести до тебя, что неразумно и недальновидно внедрять добровольские принципы силой. Зинта вступила в ДОСЛ совсем недавно — естественно, зинтакский народ еще не до конца осознает преимущества жизни по-добровольски. И это не может измениться в одночасье. Нам нужно запастить терпением. Разве благоразумие, доброжелательность и взаимопомощь — не основы ДОСЛ?

Кату-Ату отдернула руку, будто ее обожгло.

— Благоразумие! — выплюнула она. — Прячешь за добровольскими лозунгами свое пришибленное… трясущееся... нутро! Да у тебя просто кишка тонка — ага, ты боишься, боишься до усрачки, что твоим зинтакам, видите ли, не понравится новый добровольский порядок! Что они перестанут отвешивать тебе поклоны до земли и называть «папочкой правителем»! Фу, гадость!

Кату-Ату мотнула головой, как будто отгоняла что-то.

— Не понимаю, почему Иста выбрал _тебя_ , — сказала она неожиданно тихо, каким-то жалким дрожащим голосом. — Тебя, такого… — Она указала на всего Варда, с ног до головы, — …такого никудышного. Слабого. Бесхребетного. Ты ведь… Ты ведь даже не направитель — ни на что не годный лишенец, а он все равно выбрал тебя — это… так… несправедливо! — Кату-Ату перешла на крик. Вард обнаружил, что в ее глазах стоят слезы. Она вскинула руку — и по ушам Варда ударило Потоком.

Его обдало липкой влагой. На несколько мгновений он потерял способность видеть и слышать; в ушах звенело. Поток в комнате сгустился так, что было трудно дышать. Вард не мог поверить, что Кату-Ату действительно хотела его атаковать. Наверное, передумала в последний момент: Вард не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли в груди — не из-за Потока, просто от пережитого испуга. Он протер глаза. Кату-Ату нигде не было. От того места, где она стояла еще недавно, расходились брызги чего-то блестящего, комковатого, почти черного в приглушенном свете разноцветных ламп; а у ног Варда, вонзившись одним лучом в лоскут того, что раньше было плотью Кату-Ату, лежал Орден Пирамиды.


	8. Chapter 8

Уже светало, когда Вард и Неверика закончили с уборкой.

— Иди вымойся, дальше я сама, — велела Неверика бесцветным голосом, утирая пот тыльной стороной руки. — Будет заметно, если опоздаешь на работу. Ты никогда не опаздываешь.

Вард молча кивнул. Встал с колен, побрел в ванную, перешагнув через свернутый ковер.

— Одежду оставь здесь! Я от нее избавлюсь, — сказала ему вслед Неверика, не поднимая головы — она оттирала засохшую кровь с ножки столика.

Еще недавно Вард ни за что не стал бы раздеваться при Неверике, но сейчас у него не было сил даже думать о стыде. Он сбросил тунику и пояс туда, где уже лежали его сандалии, накидка и парик, вытер ноги от крови и, инициировав старт гигиенической процедуры уровня три, встал под воду. Душ представлял собой миниатюрную копию Каскадных водопадов. Вард уставился невидящим взглядом на выпуклые горы, покрытые синей, голубой и фиолетовой эмалью. Он размышлял, не вызовет ли подозрений, что он запустил уровень три, а не один с половиной, как обычно. Кафель под ногами окрасился кровью, подводкой и тушью. Какое-то время Вард просто стоял, подставляя лицо под струи воды. Он проползал на четвереньках в останках Кату-Ату так долго, выжал в ведра так много крови, собрал руками и щеткой так много скользких ошметков мяса, вдыхал этот невыносимый металлический запах на протяжении стольких часов, что уже потерял способность брезговать. Казалось, он потерял способность испытывать хоть что-нибудь, кроме бесконечной усталости. Поднять руки и вымыться потребовало у него напряжения всех душевных сил. Струи ударяли всё реже, становились тоньше, наконец совсем прекратились, и душ мелодично тенькнул, сообщая об окончании процедуры. Вард прислонился спиной к эмалевым горам и цветущему миндалю, пока его тело обдавали потоки горячего воздуха. Раздался новый сигнал.

Вард выглянул из душа:

— Уже можно?

— Вот так иди, по краю. — Неверика помахала рукой в сторону гардеробной.

Прижимаясь к стене, Вард прошел через комнату в гардеробную, быстро оделся, не выбирая, натянул парик и приклеил к векам и поперек губ переводные наклейки. Посчитал про себя до двадцати, резким движением сорвал.

— Я пошел, — сказал он не глядя на Неверику.

— Давай, — так же не глядя отозвалась она. — Не волнуйся. Я обо всем позабочусь.

Вард выскользнул из комнаты и уже спускался вниз по лестнице, когда ему пришло в голову: он даже не сказал ей «спасибо».

Фиолетовое искристое небо стремительно разгоралось. Когда Вард дошел до Пирамиды, то уже не мог поднять глаза от слепящего света. К его удаче, в коридорах Пирамиды еще никого не было — он только едва разминулся с ночными уборщицами, которые заканчивали смену. Вард почувствовал легкую вибрацию значка, посылающего сигнал дверному замку. Замок никак не отзывался: такое нередко случалось из-за блокирующих волн зинита. Наконец замок щелкнул; Вард навалился плечом на тяжелую створку двери, шагнул в кабинет и захлопнул дверь за собой. Получилось слишком громко — Варду померещилось, что весь дворец отозвался на этот стук.

Сегодняшняя уборщица зачем-то опустила жалюзи. Вард потянулся было к рычажку на стене, чтобы поднять их, но передумал. В темноте обошел рабочий стол и забрался в кресло. По привычке первым делом включил ретранслятор. Настроил на «Доброе утро отличного дня». Передавали репортаж о профессиональной матери, которая принесла Добровольному Объединению четырнадцать новых маленьких добровольцев, один из которых оказался направителем. Улыбаясь всем своим простоватым, румяным, располагающим к себе лицом, она рассказывала о счастье материнства, удерживая на руках, как еще одного младенца, монструозный букет гладиолусов и сверкая Малым Орденом Пирамиды, который ей только что вручили. Варда вдруг кольнуло: куда они с Неверикой дели Орден Пирамиды Кату-Ату? Что, если он все еще лежит где-то на полу, закатился под кушетку или забился под свернутый ковер, и его найдут официантки или уборщицы? Первым порывом Варда было позвонить на свой ретранслятор в ДКО, но он тут же спохватился: о таком нельзя говорить по ретранслятору. Неверика сказала, что обо всем позаботится. Наверняка она уже спрятала Орден Пирамиды в надежное место, а Вард не заметил.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, пялясь в ретранслятор — теперь передавали отрывок из концерта, посвященного Дню Матери. На сцене столичного Дворца Молодежи танцевал детский ансамбль. Появилась непрошеная мысль: Кату-Ату могла быть одной из этих крепких старательных девочек, если бы не родилась направительницей. Пошла бы в обычную лишенскую школу, обязательно стала бы ответственной за Добрую Волю класса, сажала бы деревья и ходила в походы, занималась самодеятельностью в поселковом ДКО, получала благодарности от школьного руководства, может, сразу по окончании записалась бы в Великую армию ДОСЛ и провела всю жизнь в маршах и тренировках — но не ставила бы на колени целые страны, пытая, убивая и разглядывая интенции других людей. Как же, наверное, жутко, когда вся твоя суть — лишь способность управлять Потоком. Единственное, что ты знаешь — и единственное, чего от тебя ждут. С самого детства — только Поток и расправы над врагами Доброй Воли, нескончаемые рейды, обыски, допросы, уничтожение и подавление — и чужие интенции, в которых видишь одну лишь враждебность. В которых ты _обучена_ видеть враждебность. И в конце этой короткой безрадостной жизни — ничего, грязная вода в ведрах и пропитанные кровью половые тряпки.

Вард все-таки поднял жалюзи: будет странно, если не поднимет. Могут заподозрить, будто он что-то скрывает. Свет и тепло полились на рабочий стол, на малиновое сукно, папки с личными делами осужденных, алебастровый бюстик Вершины, добровольца и доброволку, мужественно удерживающих толстую кипу бумаг, словно от этого зависело счастье и процветание их прекрасной Родины. В окна еще не успели вставить новые стекла, и в лицо Варда дышало свежестью утра. Передача подходила к концу: теперь показывали движущиеся картинки для детей из серии «Сказки добровольских народов», и Вард зачем-то внимательно посмотрел орманскую сказку от начала до конца. Под орманскую народную — во всяком случае, стилизованную под народную — музыку поплыли титры; Вард уже прочел с полдесятка имен создателей впечатления, когда изображение мигнуло и задергалось. Значок на груди Варда завибрировал, и одновременно на ретрансляторе, поверх зависших титров, возникло уведомление о срочном сообщении.

Вард долго не мог заставить себя проиграть сообщение. Он смотрел на пульсирующее уведомление и мучился догадками, что еще могло случиться — вместо того чтобы нажать кнопку и узнать. В коридоре послышались шаги. Створку двери приоткрыл дядя Шо’дуджьон. Он вошел к Варду не кланяясь — уже запомнил, что добровольцы не кланяются — но сам того не замечая сложил ладони «ковшиком». Заметив уведомление над ретранслятором, он поразился:

— Как?! Ты еще не посмотрел, добруг Замвершина?

— Как раз собирался, — соврал Вард и запустил сообщение.

Появилась нечеткая фигура, то и дело идущая волнами — должно быть, ретранслятор, на который записывалось сообщение, нуждался в подзарядке — но Вард узнал цвета клана Видризан. Ретранслятор с трудом преобразовывал в звук поврежденную запись, с паузами и скачками громкости, так что до Варда едва дошел его смысл: Тамраил заявлял, что его доблестные воины положили конец бесчинствам пермэранской направительницы.

— Что думаешь, добруг Замвершина? — спросил дядя Шо’дуджьон, с явным нетерпением дождавшись конца сообщения. — Врет Тамраил Видризи?

Вард судорожно перебирал варианты ответов. Сказать, что Тамраил лжет, чтобы внушить добровольцам страх перед его мятежниками? Тогда кто истинный убийца Кату-Ату? А если согласиться, не сочтут ли это недобровольским настроем и низкопоклонничеством перед зинтаками-бунтовщиками?

— Я не видел Напсоветницу со вчерашнего дня, — наконец пробормотал Вард.

— Говорят, она посещала тебя в твоей личной комнате в ДКО, — усмехнулся дядя Шо’дуджьон.

Варда насторожил его игривый тон — а еще больше его осведомленность.

— Так и есть, добруга Кату-Ату пришла… поставить меня в известность о… решении по делу солдат, совершивших самосуд, — подтвердил Вард, чувствуя, что стремительно теряет контроль.

— Ага, ага, слышали, до поздней ночи _ставила в известность_ , — взблеснул глазами дядя Шо’дуджьон. — Эх, вот радуется твой уважаемый отец на вершине горы Гчевиньоль! А то он, бывало, сетовал мне: «Шо’дуджьон-младший брат, — говорил, — что мне делать с моим сыном? Как воспитать из него настоящего удальца-дзиндари?»

— Дядя Шо’дуджьон, что вы такое говорите?! — оборвал его Вард, не замечая от смятения, что называет его не по-добровольски, на «вы». — Это было бы совершенно неподобающе! Кату-Ату моя подчиненная! И не это должно нас сейчас заботить. — Он кивнул на ретранслятор, над которым подрагивала фигура Тамраила.

Дядя Шо’дуджьон тяжело опустился на один из стульев, прокряхтев что-то на дзинчогох.

— Не знаю, что и думать, племянник, — сказал он на языке добровольцев. — Возможно ли, чтобы лишенцы одолели направителя? Или к Тамраилу явился дух шо’ду-мчэра Баджявиро и нашептал секрет древних воителей дзиндаран? — Дядя Шо’дуджьон коротко рассмеялся. — А если не врет Тамраил? Я нисколько не желаю успеха клану Видризан, этим ненастоящим дзиндаран, не знающим своих отцов. — На миг дядя Шо’дуджьон предстал перед Вардом не Нарсоветником, представителем ДОСЛ и истовым добровольцем, а родственником мчэра из клана Анджасанран, привыкшим смотреть на другие кланы свысока. — Но если Тамраил не врет… Нам стоит пересмотреть наше соглашение с ДОСЛ. — Он покосился на Варда, проверяя, как тот воспринял его намек.

Вард не отрывал взгляда от фигуры в черном и синем.

— Что теперь будет, дядя Шо’дуджьон? — прошептал он. — Что будет _нам_ за то, что мы допустили такое?

— Столица пришлет другого направителя, — сказал дядя Шо’дуджьон, потирая спину. — Какой бы ни был, всё лучше этой девки.

— Мы думали так же после Кечетлека, — заметил Вард.

Он смотрел на размытую фигуру Тамраила и никак не мог объяснить, каким образом Тамраил узнал о смерти Кату-Ату. Кто-то из работников ДКО что-то заметил? Но Неверика сказала, что обо всем позаботится… Вард схватился за свой кулон. _Неверика сказала, что обо всем позаботится._ Этот ее интерес к дзиндарской культуре, стремление изображать из себя услужливую дзиндарскую жену, которое казалось Варду таким нелепым и трогательным, то, с какой горячностью она оправдывала террористов Тамраила и убеждала Варда, что тот никогда не навредил бы мирным зинтакам… Варда окатило волной жара. Забыв о дяде Шо’дуджьоне, Вард скороговоркой произнес набор слов для ретранслятора в кабинете заведующей ДКО и сказал, не дожидаясь, пока Неверика примет вызов:

— Добруга Культсоветница, срочно в мой кабинет.

— На что она тебе? — удивился дядя Шо’дуджьон.

Вард вспомнил о его присутствии.

— Хочу обсудить направление просветительской работы с местным населением в свете последних событий, — нашелся он после недолгого замешательства. — Следует разъяснить, как сохранить добровольский образ мысли перед угрозой подрывной деятельности Державы. — А сам подумал, чувствуя, как внутри опять начинает дрожать и сжиматься: «Неужели Тамраил теперь с Державой? Неужели Неверика…» — у него не хватило смелости закончить мысль.

Когда Неверика переступила через порог его кабинета, Вард уже успел выпроводить дядю Шо’дуджьона и съежился за столом, теребя пирамидку из ндара. Узнав шаги Неверики, он резко выпрямился.

— Что такое, Вэри? — почти шепотом спросила Неверика, оглядываясь на дверь. — Я со всем покончила. Даже постелила в твоей комнате новый ковер — не заметишь разницы… — Ее взгляд упал на фигуру Тамраила над ретранслятором. — Вэри, — сказала она тоном, каким уговаривают ребенка. — Ну не сердись на меня. Это лучший выход. У нас уже существовала проблема заговора против власти ДОСЛ, так? Кату-Ату разыскивала заговорщиков. Ничего удивительного, что она стала их жертвой. — Неверика говорила, приблизив губы почти вплотную к уху Варда, чтобы ее не услышали — кто бы их сейчас ни слушал. — Тамраил охотно поддержал мою идею. Он сказал, это даст людям надежду. Надежду на то, что они не беззащитны перед направителями пермэран…

— Я не узнаю тебя, Нэвэри, — прошептал Вард. Он приподнял руки, как будто хотел дотронуться до Неверики, но сразу же безвольно уронил их обратно на колени. — Я думал… Я думал, я могу тебе доверять. Единственной, кому могу доверять… — Вместе с приходившим к нему пониманием в Варде рос ужас. — Нэвэри! Я же всё тебе рассказывал! — Он поднялся из-за стола и попятился от Неверики, точно увидел монстра. — А ты… Ты передавала _ему_. И все эти люди… на заводе, на площади, те солдаты, что попали в засаду Тамраила в селении… они все умерли _из-за меня_. — Он стал глотать ртом воздух — слишком часто, и не мог замедлиться; сердце гулко заколотилось под значком, и вместе с его ударами, вместе с ударами боли в висках и затылке, перед глазами замелькали образы давнего покушения на Вершину, когда Вард наконец сумел _доказать свою преданность_.

Он начал заваливаться на стену — Неверика его поддержала, помогла опуститься на пол. Вард спрятал голову у нее на груди.

— Что, если они узнают? — простонал он. — Что, если столице станет известно, что моя сестра… _сообщница террористов_? Что они с тобой сделают? Что они сделают _со мной_? Ведь никто не поверит, что я _непричастен_ …

Неверика отстранилась.

— Так вот чего ты боишься, — сказала она, глядя на Варда так, как никогда не глядела — с брезгливостью. — Боишься упасть в глазах своего Вершины. Ну, что ты сидишь? Поспеши, отправь донос на сестру-предательницу — прояви себя хорошим добровольцем! Может, даже какую-нибудь медальку получишь. — Она встала и посмотрела на Варда сверху вниз. — Тамраил не имеет никакого отношения к взрывам, это дело рук агентов Державы. Всё, что он делает, он делает для блага своего народа, потому что не забыл, где его настоящая родина. Потому что у него, в отличие от тебя, хватает смелости верить в свободную Дзиндар.

Неверика развернулась на каблуках и быстро направилась к двери. Ее остановило жужжание Вардова значка. Вард по-прежнему сидел на полу у стены, не замечая вибрации значка и уведомления о срочном сообщении на ретрансляторе, и Неверика, пытаясь подавить в себе жалость, сказала сухо:

— Прими сообщение, добруг Замвершина. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы столица заподозрила тебя в недостаточном трудовом рвении.

Вард переполз — не пересел, а едва ли не на четвереньках _переполз_ в кресло и, придерживая сильно дрожащую руку другой рукой, открыл сообщение.

— Приказ от восьмого числа второй декады Месяца Материнства, — объявил приятный для Варда мягкий баритон. — Инцидент с Напсоветницей Кату-Ату рассмотрен на внеочередном заседании Верхнего Уровня Пирамиды в присутствии Советницы по новоодоброволенным странам добруги Весёлиной и Первого Хранителя Счастья добруга Ксамоктлана. В целях полного искоренения антидобровольских идей в среде туземного населения и предотвращения дальнейшей эскалации терроризма привести в исполнение Меру Десяти. Мера Десяти не затрагивает граждан Зинты не-зинтакского происхождения. Продолжать, пока туземцы не выдадут руководителей мятежа или последние не сдадутся сами. Для проведения Меры Десяти в Зинту высылается отряд направителей и лишенское подкрепление.

Сообщение закончилось, и между Вардом и Неверикой повисла тишина.

Неверика заговорила первой:

— Ты видишь, что они делают. — Она указала на герб ДОСЛ над ретранслятором. — Ты понимаешь, Вэри? Они приказывают нам вот так просто войти с оружием в Старый город и убивать каждого десятого! Ты и это решение поддержишь? Скажешь, это безумие необходимо для мира и благополучия в добровольской Зинте?

Вард помотал головой.

— Это Ксамоктлан, — проговорил он медленно, как будто каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. — Я знаю, это он. Он уже применял Меру Десяти, когда служил в Великой армии ДОСЛ. Только он способен пустить под нож невинных людей, чтобы вынудить сдаться горстку бунтовщиков. Если бы Вершина узнал об этом…

Неверика смотрела на него как на умалишенного.

— Вэри, Вэри, послушай себя! — ахнула она. Ее глаза и накрашенные сиреневой помадой губы казались еще ярче на побледневшем лице. — Ты действительно веришь, что Вершина может об этом не знать?!

— Конечно, Вершина не знает! — воскликнул Вард. — Ксамоктлан не в первый раз скрывает от него свои зверства! Да ты же сама — ты, Нэвэри! — чудом спаслась от этого мерзавца. Разве ты забыла? Если бы Вершине вовремя не донесли, что Ксамоктлан завел на тебя дело в Оплоте Всеобщего Счастья и Процветания… — Вард вдруг замолчал. Отчаяние на его лице сменилось решимостью. — Я знаю, что делать. Я воспользуюсь набором слов от личного ретранслятора Вершины и расскажу ему обо всем.

— О, Вэри, — вздохнула Неверика — и больше ничего не говорить стала. Она вышла из кабинета, дверь закрылась, и Вард остался один на один со своим тягостным страхом — страхом перед тем, что ему предстояло.

Он не торопился. Включил на ретрансляторе отражение, скрупулезно поправил чуть покривившиеся зернисто-блестящие отпечатки на веках и губах, пригладил парик, проверил, хорошо ли держатся на коже синие, лазурно-голубые и ментолового цвета украшения в виде треугольников и ромбов. Спрятал кулон-пирамидку под одежду. Убедился, что ретранслятор «видит» его в нужном ракурсе. Расчистил стол от документов, не признаваясь себе, что тянет время. Вард так часто представлял себе этот момент и в то же время пребывал в уверенности, что он никогда не настанет…

Вард заучил этот набор слов в свой последний день с Вершиной. Вечером Вершина вылетал обратно в столицу — принимать на себя управление страной, которую Ксамоктлан лишил руководителей за один день кровавой резни в Пирамиде. Вард все еще лежал в постели в отцовской комнате в ДКО, хотя уже был абсолютно здоров. Ему просто нравилось оставаться здесь, укрытым от родственников, от чужих взглядов, от пересудов; от подготовки к похоронам, о которых Вард вот уже несколько дней изо всех сил старался не думать. Он боялся этих мыслей. Боялся, что стоит ему вспомнить об отце — о том, что отец мертв — и Вард опять испытает невыразимое облегчение, как после взрыва, когда дядя Шо’дуджьон, всхлипывая, закричал, что «Вардо-старший брат не дышит!»

Нельзя испытывать облегчение от смерти родного отца. Нельзя млеть в теплой радости, просыпаясь рядом с Вершиной, когда отца еще даже не похоронили… Но Вершина проводил с Вардом все свое время, не отходил от него ни на шаг, смотрел — только на него, и был таким любящим, таким внимательным, таким нежным, каким давно уже не был. Вард растворялся в его свете. Он догадывался, что Вершина всего лишь жалеет его — жалеет и недоумевает, почему Вард бросился заслонять его от взрыва — что за неумный, ребяческий порыв! — но Вард чувствовал себя вознагражденным. Он показал Вершине, как сильно он его любит. Что он готов умереть ради него — разве Ксамоктлан способен на это? Разве он забудет себя, свою выгоду, собственную жизнь только ради того, чтобы жил Вершина? Пускай Ксамоктлан сильнейший направитель ДОСЛ — он не будет любить Вершину так сильно, как любит его Вард. И Вершина наконец это увидел.

Его равнодушие, которое ранило Варда весь последний год в столице, исчезло без следа. Он снова стал тем Вершиной, с которым Вард любовался салютом с балкона ДКО имени Иохет. Он клал голову Варда себе на колени, целовал внутреннюю сторону его запястий, как раньше, улыбался ему глазами, и Вард снова видел эти морщинки, от которых вздрагивало и сладко замирало сердце. Вершина снова называл его Вардэком — и смотрел так, словно Вард что-то для него значил. Словно он значил всё…

— Не грусти, — сказал Вершина, распорядившись по ретранслятору готовить его личный летатель. — В Ицэли сейчас небезопасно. Большие перемены всегда идут рука об руку с большими потрясениями. Тебе будет лучше дома, Вардэк. Боюсь, ты не выдержишь того, что произойдет в столице.

Вард подумал, что Вершина оговорился: уже произошло, а не _произойдет_. Конечно, Вершина имел в виду истребление несогласных, учиненное Ксамоктланом в отсутствие Вершины. Если бы не Ксамоктлан, они бы вернулись в столицу вместе. Вершина не оставлял бы Варда, чтобы защитить… Как странно совпало покушение на Вершину здесь, в Зинте, и Ксамоктланова резня в Ицэли. Было бы хуже некуда, если бы Вард опять оказался в отцовской власти, совсем один, лишенный почетного статуса телохранителя Вершины, которым отец так гордился. Отец мог бы еще решить, что это вина Варда. Стал бы допытываться, чем Вард не угодил хозяину… Варда передернуло. Вершина заметил, привлек его к себе.

— Я не прощаюсь, Вардэк. Запомни кое-что для меня. Хочу, чтобы у тебя была возможность связаться со мной, если станет совсем плохо. Повторяй за мной: энка — мемеркин — эяиакль…

Вард послушно повторял за Вершиной слова на языке направителей, ничего для него не значащие. Но в то же время они значили столь многое: Вершина дает ему набор слов от личного ретранслятора, он открылся ему, он ему доверяет… Это было как признание в любви. Даже лучше — признание его, Варда, _значимости_. Неверика ошибалась, предостерегая Варда — он вовсе не такой, как другие, он не «один из», он _единственный_ …

Вершина похвалил:

— Какой ты у меня смышленый, Вардэк, так быстро запомнил!

И вся душа Варда осветилась счастьем. Он прильнул к Вершине, нашел губами его губы, поцеловал, как Вершине нравилось — глубоко и влажно, повалил на себя, опрокидываясь на спину. На скомканных простынях было неудобно, но Вард не обращал внимания. Постель пахла потом и спермой — Вершина велел сотрудникам ДКО не беспокоить юного героя, который лишился отца и едва не лишился собственной жизни, и все эти дни напролет Вард пользовался вернувшимся расположением Вершины. Вершина шутил, не задумал ли Вард удерживать его здесь в заложниках. А Вард торопился надышаться его запахом, насытиться вкусом его губ, его пальцев, его члена, наслушаться его голосом, тем, как он называет его на орманский манер — «Вардэк», вобрать в себя эти касания, эти взгляды, эти прошивающие насквозь моменты наслаждения, когда у Варда больше не оставалось сомнений, что он любим — что он _имеет значение_.

В этот раз Вершина не требовал, чтобы Вард был с ним груб. Он делал так, как нравилось Варду: не спешил, ласкал его долго, осторожно, позволяя Варду просто закрыть глаза и вслушиваться в эти легкие прикосновения. Раскрыл и поцеловал его там, между ягодиц, лизнул, проник языком внутрь. Вард развел ноги еще шире, подставляясь Вершине. Ему нравилось, ему так это нравилось — он прерывисто дышал и вздрагивал всем телом, слышал свое быстро колотящееся сердце, зарывался пальцами в простыни, и от одной только мысли, что Вершина делает это с ним — делает _для него_ — Вард тонул в бескрайнем счастье. Он вспомнил, как Вершина вылизал его впервые — то убивающее чувство смущения и неловкости за Вершину, которому совершенно точно не подобало делать нечто подобное; и как Вард, пряча горящее лицо в подушку, изнывал не столько от удовольствия, сколько от стыда. Совсем еще недавно — и так давно, что, кажется, с тех пор прошла целая жизнь. Это и была его целая жизнь…

Вершина подложил под ягодицы Варда скомканное покрывало и медленно вошел, одновременно поглаживая Варду член. Вард притянул Вершину в объятия. Тот двигался в нем размеренно, не с силой, редко доставая до простаты, но Варду нравилось просто ощущать его член в себе. Лежать под ним, отдаваться ему, _принадлежать_ — всецело, принимая его в себя и раскрываясь ему навстречу, зная, что Вершина видит его сейчас через Поток — открытого, обнаженного, без преград и скрытых интенций. Вард помнил — хотел бы забыть, но помнил каждую секунду — что это их последний раз, и оттого еще больше, еще острее, еще ярче становилось его счастье. Он прижимался к Вершине, обхватив его ногами за талию, уткнувшись ему в плечо с этой тонкой, сильно выделяющейся ключицей под рябоватой кожей — Вард уже знал наизусть все крошечные детали, все изъяны, которые были Варду так дороги. Он вдыхал аромат «Шелгайской пущи», смешанный с запахом пота и едва заметным веянием Потока, — и старался навсегда запечатлеть в своей памяти эти мгновения — потому что других, лучших, уже не будет.

Вард попросил Вершину кончить в него. После он лежал, не желая отпускать Вершину из объятий, прислушиваясь к ощущению влаги внутри себя. Вард чувствовал, как бьется сердце Вершины, — даже быстрее, чем его собственное. Дыхание Вершины касалось его щеки. Вард повторил про себя набор слов от личного ретранслятора — не потому, что боялся забыть, а потому, что хотел помнить — помнить, что Вершина доверил ему эти слова. Что он, Вард, все-таки что-то для него значит… И потом, в хмурые дни после отъезда Вершины, после похорон отца, когда вся Зинта замерла в ожидании чего-то важного, даже — судьбоносного, Вард частенько проговаривал в мыслях эти слова на языке направителей — и открывал футляр с брошью, которую получил от Вершины на День Дружбы. Его первый подарок. Вард говорил себе, что Вершина его не оставил. Что он всегда рядом — наблюдает за ним через Поток, оберегая и направляя. И поэтому у Варда всё будет хорошо.

Чувствуя болезненную слабость во всем теле, Вард встал и произнес слова на языке направителей. Ретранслятор издал короткий звук, появился значок «Ожидайте», послышались какие-то шорохи, обрывки мелодий, неразборчивые отголоски чужих разговоров. Вард опустил руки так, чтобы из ретранслятора не было видно, как они дрожат. Его замутило. Прошла долгая, невыносимо долгая минута, за которую Вард успел покрыться липким потом, пока над ретранслятором не появилось изображение.

— Вардэк, — улыбнулся человек в кресле, увенчанном пирамидой. — Я ждал, что ты запросишь личный разговор.

У Варда взмокли ладони. Что Вершина имеет в виду: он ждал разговора, потому что узнал о смерти Кату-Ату, или интенции Варда стали настолько сильны, что Вершина почувствовал его даже издалека? Такое вообще возможно? Вершина всегда говорил, что Вард не умеет даже чуточку их скрывать.

Вард проглотил комок в горле, чтобы заговорить, но Вершина сказал за него, будто и правда чувствовал его интенции:

— Ты расстроился из-за Меры Десяти? Я знал, что ты расстроишься. Не нужно, Вардэк. Я послал тебе хорошего Напсоветника — сильного, целеустремленного, выдержанного. Из моих новеньких. Он не станет разочарованием, как Кату-Ату. — Вершина поморщился. Потом его лицо вновь приняло благостное выражение. — Я распорядился, чтобы он взял все заботы об исполнении Меры Десяти на себя. Тебе не придется принимать участие.

Вард лишился дара речи. Все заготовленные им слова — жалобы, доказательства, обличения Ксамоктлана — в один миг лишились смысла. Он смотрел на Вершину, точно видел его впервые: некрасиво стареющего мужчину в прекрасно сшитом костюме ядовито-желтого цвета, который еще больше подчеркивал нездоровый цвет его лица. Этот человек — изможденный, с запавшими глазами и ввалившимися щеками, с сухой кожей, туго обтянувшей череп — был совсем не похож на Вершину, которого Вард видел каждый день в новостях по ретранслятору и на впечатлениях в газетах. Совсем не похож на Вершину, который взирал на Варда с гигантского портрета на стене позади рабочего стола, с алебастрового бюстика, с памятника на площади, с бесчисленных плакатов и мозаик на недавно построенных зданиях. Совсем не похож на того, кто указал на Варда из всех Молодых Защитников и увлек за собой в сумасшедшие, невероятные, самые лучшие три года его жизни…

Вард нашел в себе силы заговорить.

— Но так же нельзя, — сказал он еле слышно, вглядываясь в лицо Вершины, силясь найти хоть что-то оставшееся от человека, которого он любил. — Так же… просто… нельзя, это мирные люди, нельзя просто так хватать и убивать ни в чем не повинных людей! Нельзя наказывать за преступления, которые совершили не они, заставлять их терпеть… снова и снова… то, что вытерпеть невозможно, это какая-то нечеловеческая, немыслимая жестокость, и я не понимаю, как такое вообще могло…

Вершина поднял руку — Вард мгновенно замолк.

— Ты ведь помнишь, как я стал единовластным Вершиной? Помнишь, как мы окончательно покорили Тулгую? Как Великая армия ДОСЛ завоевала страну, откуда я родом? Добровольцы стремятся действовать дружеским советом и просвещением, но увы, не все понимают этот язык. Иногда приходится обращаться к более… настойчивым методам. — Вершина тепло улыбнулся. — Вардэк, — протянул он. — Не истязай без причины свое нежное сердце. Предоставь грязную работу моим направителям. Бедный мой Вардэк, ты всегда был слишком мягкосердечен.

Подавшись к ретранслятору, Вершина протянул руку, словно хотел погладить Варда по щеке. Вард невольно прильнул к полупрозрачной ладони. Изображение погасло.


	9. Chapter 9

Вард долго сидел, глядя в ретранслятор. Покачивались, поблескивали пшеничные колосья и противоестественно крупные виноградные лозы, символизирующие изобилие и благоденствие во всем ДОСЛ. Из-за двери доносились приглушенные голоса — похоже, советники собрались в коридоре, дожидаясь, когда Вард объявит им результаты беседы с Вершиной. Положительные результаты, конечно же. Потому что диалог и сотрудничество — основы основ добровольского общества.

Вард вытащил из-за пазухи кулон и принялся с силой тереть его пальцами, не отрывая глаз от пшеницы и винограда. Он чувствовал затылком пронзительный взгляд Вершины с портрета, и те же глаза смотрели на него с бюстика на столе. Вард вспомнил, каким был взгляд Вершины по ретранслятору. Даже его глаза изменились — стали тусклыми, равнодушными, как будто он больше не видел в Варде живое существо. Как будто он больше ни в ком не видел живого… Надо было сказать тогда по-другому. Как глупо Вард себя повел! Начал втолковывать Вершине о человечности и моральном долге — вместо того, чтобы привести разумные доводы: в сложившейся ситуации будет _нецелесообразно_ выступать в глазах местного населения поработителями и угнетателями. Зинтаки должны увидеть, что добровольская власть — это мир и стабильность, а повстанцы — вовсе не освободители, а террористы, преследующие собственные низкие цели. Надо было сказать, что народ Зинты в большинстве своем поддерживает положительные перемены, просто требуется немного больше времени, чтобы полностью… Вард вжал угол пирамидки в подушечку пальца. Что это, он считает себя мудрее Вершины? Несомненно, Вершина осознает все риски… и по какой-то причине их игнорирует. Может, это тоже часть его плана, охватывающего не одну только Зинту — всё ДОСЛ. Может, Вард просто не видит всей картины — как тогда, с переворотом. Лишенцам не дано знать, что ведомо направителям. Потому они и зовутся направителями: их долг — вести за собой лишенцев, и не лишенского ума это дело — подвергать сомнению выбранный ими путь.

С площади доносился шум — там заделывали трещину в статуе Вершины. Вард поднялся из-за стола и медленно приблизился к разбитому окну, ощущая на лице свежий ветер с гор. Его слегка шатало. Придерживаясь за оконную раму, он провел глазами от трещины до рук Вершины, бережно держащих Пирамиду — весь известный Варду мир. Высеченные из камня глаза смотрели мимо Варда, словно Вершина вглядывался в будущее. Голоса советников за дверью становились всё нетерпеливее. Вард представил, как расскажет им о разговоре с Вершиной. Сделал попытку составить речь — следует использовать такие слова, чтобы советники поняли, что это — не катастрофа, а всего лишь малая жертва ради большого, счастливого… Вард явственно увидел, как изменятся в лице его родственники, советники Аджасовы. Увидел лицо Неверики с этим невыносимым отторжением в глазах… Вард рванул кулон так, что цепочка врезалась в шею. Лучше бы он никогда не находил эту проклятую вещь. Лучше бы он оставил ее там, в проломе, а не притащил с собой — по своей вздорной прихоти. Тогда ничего бы этого не случилось. Кату-Ату была бы жива, Тамраил бы не взял на себя ответственность за ее смерть, Вард никогда бы не узнал, что Неверика связана с Тамраилом — и никогда не узнал бы, _кем_ стал Вершина. Кем он всегда был… И сейчас Варду не пришлось бы выдумывать речь, чтобы оправдать истребление невинных людей.

Он посмотрел вниз. Обломки освободителя уже разобрали и унесли, но разбитые плиты еще заменить не успели. Вард уцепился взглядом за центр взрыва, от которого расходились лучи-трещины, напоминая Орден Пирамиды. Он передвинул одну ногу так, что носок выходил за край оконного проема. Поднял глаза на одухотворенное лицо Вершины. Сделал глубокий вдох.

Звук открываемой двери заставил его вздрогнуть — Вард потерял равновесие, схватился за раму обеими руками, чтобы не упасть. За спиной послышался голос Неверики:

— Вэри, ты что?! — И мгновение спустя ее руки уже утянули Варда от окна.

— Я полагаю, разговор с Вершиной ничего не дал. — В голосе Неверики не было отвращения, которое так напугало Варда недавно, — только привычное сочувствие. — Советники хотят обсудить с тобой одно предложение. Не могу сказать, что всецело его поддерживаю, но, боюсь, это единственный выход.

— Предложение, — повторил Вард, бессильно опускаясь в кресло. Где-то на краю сознания возник стыд: он допустил, чтобы советники увидели его таким… растерянным, раздавленным, совсем не производящим впечатление авторитетного руководителя, каким должен быть Замвершина. Вард сделал усилие над собой, но сразу же понял, что его воли теперь не хватит даже на то, чтобы встретить взгляды советников.

Бурганов оперся кулаками о стол, нависая над Вардом.

— Скажи нам свою часть набора слов от пограничных машин, Вардос, — потребовал он без обиняков, — и всему этому дерьму придет конец.

Вард почти физически ощущал лежащую на нем гигантскую тень Бурганова. Его фигура заслоняла собой остальных советников — Вард мог видеть только голову дяди Шо’дуджьона, которая иногда выглядывала из-за широкой бургановской спины.

— Вы хотите срастить разлом… Хотите сдаться Державе… — У Варда пропал голос, и конец фразы он произнес хриплым шепотом.

— Пойми, только Держава способна защитить нас от добровольской агрессии, — сказала Неверика — похоже, ей и самой не нравилось то, что она говорила. — Или ты собираешься отправить на убой каждого десятого? Что дальше, Вэри, — «добровольное» переселение зинтакского народа на другой край ДОСЛ, как оолутов из Иволты?

— Это невозможно, Вершина никогда… — выпалил Вард — и осекся, пораженный осознанием: нет, возможно. Любая несправедливость, любое изуверство — они могут делать с Зинтой всё, что им вздумается, и Зинте остается лишь терпеть. Терпеть и покоряться — и молчать, как молчат другие — потому что все видели, что стало с Тулгуей, которая пыталась поднять голос.

Дяде Шо’дуджьону наконец удалось пролезть к столу из-за Бурганова.

— Вардос, племянник, — он опять сложил руки в просительном жесте, — сам посуди: Держава не лезет в дела своих подданных. Она хочет только наш зинит, а не наши мысли. Держава не указывает, как обходиться со слугами и сколько дворцов можно строить. Не отрезает женщинам подолы и не гонит их в дома со шлюхами. Держава понимает, что дзиндаран не желают перемен. Дзиндаран хотят, чтобы ими правили по обычаям предков, как правили их отцами, как правили их дедами и прадедами. И Держава позволит нам править. — Дядя Шо’дуджьон приосанился. — Как раньше. Как было от веку.

— Вардо́-старший брат, твой многоуважаемый отец, был достойным человеком, — вступил дядя Джиэво. — Мы все восхищаемся его мудростью. Но он был обманут. Вероломные пермэран оплели его своей добровольской ложью. Обещали козу, а принесли чумную крысу с крысятами. Ты его сын, Вардос, весь клан на тебя уповает — прими верное решение.

Вард повторил про себя: «весь клан на тебя уповает». Дядя Джиэво всегда беззастенчиво льстил, и от его слов так и несло фальшью, но Варду подумалось: а ведь это действительно так. Если он не спасет беззащитных людей Зинты, то кто тогда?

— Без направителя вам все равно не отключить пограничники, — предпринял Вард последнюю попытку.

— Направитель есть, — сказал Бурганов. — Тчемэль отключит.

— Тчемэль?! Тчемэль с завода? — Перед глазами Варда возникла темно-сливовая улыбка, в которой не было ничего приветливого. — Я всегда подозревал, что она антидоброволка… — Вард помолчал, теребя значок на груди. Его взгляд метался от одного советника к другому. Они смотрели на него в напряженном ожидании, и Варду подумалось: что они сделают, если он откажется? Вырвут из него этот набор слов силой? Нет, нет, конечно же, нет, было бы безумием предполагать такое… Но разве не безумие, что его советники, представители добровольской власти, призванные оберегать Добрую Волю от вражеских поползновений, сами оказались этими врагами? Даже Бурганов. Военсоветник Олэйсу Бурганов, ветеран двух войн, герой Добровольного Объединения…

— Это ты помог террористам взорвать освободитель? — прошептал Вард. — И тогда, на заводе… Ты хотел меня убить…

Бурганов неожиданно расхохотался — и это до того не шло его суровому лицу, что Варду стало еще страшнее.

— Убить _тебя_? Если бы державцы хотели тебя убить, они бы убили. Ты думал, тебя спасло от взрыва — что? незримое покровительство твоего Вершины? — Бурганов утер слезы. — Державцам не нужна твоя смерть. Они надеялись переманить тебя на свою сторону. У них почти получилось с твоим отцом. Я говорил, с тобой это не пройдет, но они всё надеялись… Ну как, не зря надеялись? — Бурганов требовательно зыркнул на Варда.

— Ты же Военсоветник, — выдохнул Вард, вжимаясь в спинку кресла. Он никак не мог заставить себя поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. — Ты приносил присягу Добровольному Объединению. Проливал кровь…

Бурганов вскинул голову.

— Я проливал кровь, — процедил он с достоинством, — не за _это_ Добровольное Объединение. Я клялся в верности не _этой_ власти, которая из Пятерых превратилась в одного сходящего с ума тирана. Я не клялся защищать страну, истребляющую собственных детей, бросающую их на медленную смерть в добровольных общежитиях, осуждающую на ослепление за «недостаточно дружеские интенции». Отправляющую своих героев в ссылку только за то, что они знали Вершину прежде, чем он стал называть себя Тлеканхокацлем. — Бурганов прервался, раздувая ноздри. — Это, — он указал на портрет Вершины позади Варда, — больше не то Объединение, за которое я готов был отдать свою жизнь. И я не собираюсь ради него отнимать чужие жизни.

«Но ты уже отнял, — подумал Вард. — В тех взрывах погибли не приспешники Вершины — погибли обычные зинтаки, _мои_ зинтаки…» — но вслух произнес другое:

— С Вершиной что-то случилось. Он… изменился. Я пытался рассказать ему, как мы здесь страдаем, а он… он как будто даже не _понимал_ , что речь идет о живых людях, а не о движущихся картинках в ретрансляторе. Он как будто… разумом был не со мной. Даже смотрел, словно видит что-то другое. — Вард и сам не знал, зачем он это говорит. Быть может, надеялся объяснить — не столько перед советниками, сколько перед самим собой — поступки Вершины, которым не было объяснения. — Мне кажется, причина в Потоке. Не зря же старый метод стремился ограничить его использование. Вот и Кату-Ату тоже была словно не в себе, когда я видел ее в последний раз…

— Что ты пытаешься доказать, Вардос? Что Вершина не понимал, что делает, когда отдавал приказ убивать каждого десятого? Когда приказал устроить публичную казнь и насильно согнать на площадь зрителей? Когда утверждал неподъемные планы для наших шахт и завода? Вершина не способен отвечать за свои поступки, во всем виноват злой-нехороший Поток? — Неверика всплеснула руками. — Вэри. Когда ты уже наконец перестанешь его оправдывать и примешь простую истину: что Вершина, что Ксам — безжалостные эгоистичные люди, которые по прихоти судьбы — и на наше несчастье — родились направителями. И мы сможем им противостоять, только если на нашей стороне будут другие направители.

— Говорят, у Державы направителей в разы больше! — вставил дядя Шо’дуджьон.

Вард посмотрел в окно: трещину в статуе Вершины почти полностью замазали, но она все равно выделялась, как шрам от плохо зажившей раны.

— Чтобы защититься от направителей, мы впустим других направителей, — пробормотал он, ни к кому не обращаясь.

— Державские направители разрешают своим лишенцам самоуправление, — напомнил дядя Шо’дуджьон. — Они обещали оставить нетронутым наш жизненный уклад, завещанный нам предками.

— И у нас опять нет другого выбора, кроме как поверить, что направители сдержат обещание, — склонил голову Вард. — Это ведь естественный порядок. Сама природа создала направителей, чтобы они нас _направляли_. Любой может родиться направителем — неважно, умен этот человек или глуп, щедр или жаден, милосерден или жесток. Он способен направлять Поток — всё остальное несущественно. А что остается нам? Нам, кому не так повезло? Слепо надеяться на _их_ добрую волю?

Дядя Шо’дуджьон, охнув, уселся на стул — устал уже стоять, как старательный прислужник.

— Что поделать, племянник. Времена шо’ду-мчэра Баджявиро давно прошли. Дзиндаран больше не могут дать отпор направителям, как во дни нашей славы.

Вард оглянулся на советников, раздумывая. Его рука легла на грудь — туда, где под царапающей пальцы сверкающей тканью прощупывалась пирамидка из ндара.

— Я назову Тчемэль мою часть слов от пограничных машин — и только ей. Пусть встретится со мной в Доме Культуры.


	10. Chapter 10

— Кату-Ату убил ты. — Тчемэль смотрела на Варда, как будто ожидала подвоха. — Кату-Ату. Орденоносицу, покорительницу Тулгуи — убил _ты_.

Вард снял с шеи кулон и положил на столик, под ноги аллегорическим танцующим юноше и девушке из цветного стекла.

— Ее убило это, — сказал Вард. — Знаю, ты мне не доверяешь, добруга Тчемэль. И мне нечем доказать свои слова. Но ты можешь проверить. Этот… предмет, — Вард взглянул в лицо Тчемэль, но увидел лишь ее привычную неприязнь, — я предполагаю, он… _отражает_ направленный на него удар. И, возможно, усиливает. Я не думаю, что Кату-Ату намеревалась меня убить — просто хлестнуть Потоком. А ее… прямо-таки… разорвало. — Вард сглотнул тошноту.

Похоже, Тчемэль по-прежнему считала, что всё это — ловушка, подстроенная ей враждебной добровольской властью. Она сказала:

— Хорошо, я проверю. И если всё действительно так, как ты говоришь, мы незамедлительно сообщим в столицу. — Последнюю фразу она произнесла громче, чем требовалось, — чтобы ее точно услышали те, кто слушает.

Варда не покидало ощущение путаного сна. Тчемэль явилась к нему в ДКО, чтобы узнать последнюю часть набора слов, отключающих пограничники; Вард знал, что Тчемэль намерена срастить разлом и впустить державцев, и Тчемэль знала, что Вард присоединился к их заговору — но они по-прежнему изображали из себя законопослушных добровольцев. Потому что каждый из них подозревал в другом предателя. Предателя… Разве все они не были предателями, отступившими от Доброй Воли? Так как же теперь следует называть информаторов Оплота Счастья, если они сейчас среди заговорщиков? И что станет со всеми ними, если Тчемэль на самом деле верна ДОСЛ? Вард слышал, она впала в немилость из-за своих «невеселых настроений», что нередко случалось с учеными и артистами в последнее время — какая-то эпидемия, заразная болезнь, лишающая их счастливого состояния души и толкающая разрушать счастье общества своими антидобровольскими разговорами. Но несмотря на это, Тчемэль все-таки направительница — а значит, одна из _них_ … Если же она продалась Державе, что остановит ее от того, чтобы рассказать державцам про крохотную пирамидку из камня, который тоннами поднимают на поверхность из зинитных месторождений, — предмет, чья сила способна разорвать направителя на части? С опаской Вард наблюдал, как Тчемэль поднимает руку над пирамидкой и сосредотачивается, настраиваясь на Поток.

— Будь осторожна, добруга Тчемэль: помни, что стало с Кату-Ату, — сказал Вард.

Почти черные губы Тчемэли скривились в усмешке.

— Не беспокойся, добруг Аджасов, я при всем желании не смогу ударить с той силой, на какую была способна Кату-Ату.

Ее пальцы дрогнули. Ничего не изменилось — Поток, направленный Тчемэлью на пирамидку, был настолько слаб, что Вард ничего не почувствовал — но Тчемэль отбросило к противоположной стене. Ее ноги подогнулись. Она рухнула на одно колено, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на кулон.

— Невероятно, — прошептала она, потирая руку, словно ушибла. Встав на ноги, она приблизилась к столику и осторожно, как будто побаиваясь, подняла кулон за цепочку. — Ты уже испытывал его на зинитной броне? Способен ли он отразить удар, совершенный с усилителем? Необходимо протестировать его с промышленным усилителем. — Тчемэль провела кончиком пальца по зинитному обрамлению пирамидки. — Поразительная форма, — пробормотала она. — Как… квадрат без углов.

— Если у нас будет больше таких кулонов, мы получим возможность защитить себя от направителей Вершины, да? — с надеждой спросил Вард. — Если сделать такие для всех нас, или, может, такие же, но большего размера, тогда мы сможем сами…

— Ты сказал, что у Кату-Ату не было намерения тебя убить, — ответила Тчемэль. Ее глаза, всегда казавшиеся Варду не по-добровольски тусклыми, мертвыми, теперь загорелись любопытством и воодушевлением. — Мы не знаем, какой будет реакция на атаку с целью уничтожить, еще и умноженную военными усилителями. Кату-Ату в тот вечер не носила зинитную броню. Направители, которые летят сюда по приказу Вершины, будут в броне. Кроме того, — Тчемэль повернула пирамидку так, чтобы искорки в камне вспыхнули в луче света из окна, — нам пока неизвестно, как часто и как много Потока он способен выдержать и отразить. Может, действие одноразовое. Может, неограниченное. Может, ему нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. — Тчемэль перевела взгляд на Варда — и на этот раз ее улыбка была искренней. — Всё это нам предстоит узнать.

Она надела кулон и спрятала его под ворот форменного желто-синего платья.

— Я вылетаю на границу немедленно, — сказала она спокойно и твердо. — Отключаю пограничники — разлом сращивается — я возвращаюсь с державскими направителями. Дела складываются намного лучше, чем я предполагала. — Тчемэль с нежностью тронула пирамидку под одеждой. — Державцы ничего не смыслят в наших технологиях. Они хотят броню и усилители, чтобы сравнять шансы в войне с Объединением — что ж, пускай воюют. А мы тем временем займемся нашим маленьким исследованием. — Тчемэль опять вспыхнула улыбкой — и Вард к своему удивлению не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Я недооценила тебя, Вардос, — сказала ему Тчемэль. — Никогда бы не подумала, что у тебя хватит смелости выйти из тени Вершины.

«А теперь ты меня переоцениваешь», — подумал Вард.

Тчемэль обещала, что запустит трансляцию, как только прибудет на место, и Вард сидел на кушетке перед ретранслятором, от нетерпения бездумно передвигая бегунки. Опять показывали орманскую сказку, которую Вард посмотрел утром, — на этот раз в вечерней программе для маленьких добровольцев. В неприступном замке жил направитель, которого жители этой земли почитали как бога. Однажды в эти края явился знаменитый орманский воин. Куда бы он ни приходил, он вызывал на бой самого сильного, и не было случая, чтобы он проиграл. И вот он узнал о боге, что живет в неприступном замке и правит этой землею. И знаменитый воин подумал: «Бесчисленное множество могучих воинов я уже одолел, слава обо мне идет по всей Ормании. Если же я одолею бога, моя слава дойдет до небес». И он отправился в замок, напал на направителя и сбросил его в пропасть с самой высокой башни. Победитель поселился в замке, и теперь его стали почитать как бога. Жители отдавали ему всё, что имели, и вскоре воин пресытился бесконечными пирами и празднествами. Он тосковал по поединкам, но не находилось никого, кто отважился бы выйти на бой с победителем бога. Воин убил направителя, который заботился о жителях этой земли, и теперь некому было их направлять и рассуживать. Земля приходила в запустение. Без мудрых советов направителя лишенцы не знали, как жить, и начали покидать эти края. И настало утро, когда воин оказался совсем один посреди брошенных жилищ и незасеянных полей. Тогда раскаяние охватило его. Он поднялся на самую высокую башню, откуда скинул того направителя, выбросил в пропасть свои доспехи, копье и щит — и прыгнул в пропасть сам.

Вард подозревал, что могучий воин из сказки был орманским героем, а не хвастливым мерзавцем, в которого превратился в добровольском пересказе для детей; и сама история, скорее всего, прежде повествовала об избавлении от гнета направителей, а не о тщеславии и алчности силача-лишенца. Быть может, концовку присочинил какой-нибудь доброволец, которому творческий совет не одобрил первоначальный вариант сказки — кто-то вроде отца Неверики, председателя Добровольного Объединения Писателей; а может, ее изменил еще собиратель «народной памяти». Но Варду сейчас казалось, что концовка правдива — но не от раскаяния тот воин покончил с жизнью. Он просто не мог больше жить, зная, что бог смертен.

Тчемэль вышла на связь глубокой ночью. Вард не спал — не смог сомкнуть глаз, но после двух бессонных ночей впал в зыбкое состояние между сном и явью, в котором образы из передач по ретранслятору перетекали в его собственные мысли, воспоминания, тревожные предчувствия. Вард даже не сразу осознал, что Тчемэль отключает пограничники на самом деле. Он слышал, как привычный бархатистый голос, доносящийся из ретранслятора, четко произносит последовательность слов на языке направителей, и огоньки, бегущие по пограничным машинам, изменяют цвет. Не глядя в ретранслятор, Тчемэль сосредоточенно направляла Поток на открывшиеся усилители. Вард перестал дышать. Тчемэль переходила от одного пограничника к другому, заново вытягивая Поток для каждого, и к последнему уже выглядела изнуренной: все-таки это задача не для ее способностей. Отключив последний пограничник, Тчемэль вернулась в летатель и откинула голову на мягкую спинку сиденья.

— Будем ждать сращивания, — сообщила она в ретранслятор — и повернула его так, чтобы Варду стал виден медленно сужающийся разлом.

Вард и забыл, что на сращивание разлома требуется время. Ему казалось, стоит Тчемэль отключить пограничники, как прямо на площади перед дворцом возникнут сонмы державцев, готовые нахлынуть на Варда и поглотить его целиком. Он даже не знал, как они выглядят — вспоминались только черно-фиолетовые чудища со старых добровольских плакатов, призывающих бороться с державской угрозой — еще до того, как изобрели машины для искусственных разломов. Вардом завладело странное оцепенение. Пограничники отключены — пути назад нет. Остается только ждать. Какой бы ни была эта загадочная, закрытая от посторонних Высочайшая и Священнейшая Держава Потока, под ее властью каждый десятый останется жить, а не будет казнен за чужую вину. Вард спасает бесчисленные жизни, пусть даже ради этого предает всё, во что верит. Всё, кем он является…

Дядя Шо’дуджьон сказал, народ Зинты жаждет избавления от добровольской власти. Кому, как не ему это знать — к нему до сих пор приходят с подарками просители из простых зинтаков. Ему ведомо, о чем говорят в Старом городе… Вард надавил сквозь веки на глазные яблоки. Глаза жгло от бессонницы. Дяде Шо’дуджьону легко говорить. Его старшие дети вернулись домой на каникулы, он не оставил свою жену-зинтачку, чтобы жениться на доброволке, как другие руководители. Но что станет с добровольскими специалистами, приехавшими развивать новоодоброволенную Зинту? Что станет с добровольцами, которые работают в шахтах, на заводе, на полях, в школе? Что станет с регенераторами и Восстановителями счастья, которые думают, что обрели в Зинте вторую родину? С солдатами, которые очутились здесь на службе — не по собственной воле? Они все чьи-то родственники, друзья, любимые — что станет с ними, когда Вард, не спрашивая, даже не поставив в известность, отдаст их Державе?

Изображение на ретрансляторе качнулось — судя по всему, Тчемэль подхватила его на руки и понесла. Было темно — теперь, когда пограничники были отключены, земля впереди освещалась только фарами летателя и автоматически включившимся прожектором на ретрансляторе. Поток больше не вырывался из разлома столбами фиолетового света. Разлома не было вообще — Тчемэль нарочно провела портативным ретранслятором так, чтобы Вард увидел открытое пространство за пограничниками — лишь каменистая почва, лишенная растительности. С той стороны приближалась вереница огней.

Вард наклонился к ретранслятору, вглядываясь в нечеткое изображение, которое временами дергалось и шло волнами из-за зинита повсюду. Начинало светать, но изображение в ретрансляторе стало еще хуже: теперь Вард видел только разгорающееся небо, которое колыхалось, подрагивало и расплывалось на темные участки. Наконец он смог разглядеть одинаковые фигуры с фонарями в руках, неторопливо идущие к Тчемэли клинообразным строем. Фигура, что их возглавляла, выступила из сумрака и возгласила на добровольском — Вард вздрогнул от сгенерированного ретранслятором голоса, который обычно произносил распоряжения из столицы, а теперь проговорил с теми же вкрадчивыми интонациями:

— Да славится наш Господь и непогрешимая его наместница Эрегондес! Мы — Джоата Кьередо, орден покорителей. И мы свидетельствуем: отныне эта земля осияна светом Высочайшей и Священнейшей Державы Потока!

Голова фигуры повернулась — лицо скрывала маска, но Вард почувствовал, что она смотрит на него. Вард вскочил и выключил ретранслятор.

Удары сердца болью отдавались в висках. Вард стоял над ретранслятором, глядя на полупрозрачный герб и ругая себя за пугливость. Он — правитель этой страны, его обязанность — приветствовать новую власть, показать, что принимает ее по трезвому размышлению и рекомендации своих советников, ради блага всего дзиндарского народа — а не потому, что его загнали в угол. А он вырубил ретранслятор, не сказав посланникам Державы ни слова. Вдруг они сочтут это за неуважение? Оскорбительную грубость? А он еще и забыл снять с себя значок Замвершины… Похолодевшими руками от отстегнул значок и подергал ткань, чтобы разошлись отверстия от иглы. Может, стоит и вовсе переодеться — не подобает предстать перед державцами в официальных цветах ДОСЛ. Вард принялся распускать пояс, мысленно перебирая свои костюмы, как вдруг на пол со звоном выпал Орден Пирамиды.

Варда бросило в холод. Зачем он сунул орден Кату-Ату себе за пояс? Проходил с ним весь день! Что было бы, если б он выпал во время разговора с Вершиной! Вард подобрал орден и уже стал было панически придумывать, куда бы его спрятать, когда вспомнил: теперь ведь уже неважно. Даже если в столице узнают, кто истинный убийца Кату-Ату — Вард отдал порученную ему страну Державе, предал доверие Вершины, навеки стал врагом ДОСЛ. Прибавь к этому убийство Напсоветницы, добровольской героини, самого олицетворения Тлекъюношества — ничего не изменится.

Вард посмотрел на орден в руках. Лучи переливались голубым и фиолетовым в свете ретранслятора. Этот кусок металла значил так много — вся слава, всё богатство и могущество Добровольного Объединения вставали за ним трубами заводов, колосящимися полями, стройными рядами солдат, добровольцами и доброволками, устремляющими в будущее честные, бесстрашные взгляды — кажется, всё это Вард видел на каком-то плакате… А теперь этот орден не значил ничего. Лишь напоминание, что боги тоже смертны.

Вард снял парик. Смыл в ванной косметику, причесал чуть отросшие волосы. Вернувшись к ретранслятору, настроил его так, чтобы было видно только его лицо, а не всю фигуру в неподходяще нарядной сверкающей тунике с аппликацией из фиолетовых треугольников по левому краю. На несколько вдохов прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Не давая себе времени передумать, задал автоматический запуск всех ретрансляторов Зинты.

— Народ дзиндаран, — начал он, взяв как можно больше воздуха в легкие. Руки мелко дрожали, но их было не видно из ретранслятора. — Сегодня я принял решение разорвать все соглашения с Добровольным Объединением Счастливых Людей. Я получил приказ из столицы привести в исполнение Меру Десяти. Вершина Тлеканхокацль лично распорядился схватить и казнить каждого десятого мирного дзиндари. Я не могу — и не имею морального права — пойти на это преступление перед моим народом. Я мчэр и потомок мчэров, любящий сын Дзиндарской земли, и я отказываюсь отдавать моих родичей, мою кровь, на растерзание добровольцам. Я знаю, ДОСЛ не забудет и не простит моего непокорства. Ради защиты моей страны я обратился за помощью к Высочайшей и Священнейшей Державе Потока. С тяжелым сердцем я совершил этот шаг. Пока мы бессильны перед направителями — но так будет не всегда. Я обещаю вам это. Я помню шо’ду-мчэра Баджявиро. Помню наших великих предков. Помню, как в былые времена дзиндаран повергали направителей в прах. И я верю — всем своим сердцем… — Вард глубоко вздохнул, расправил плечи и произнес — убежденно и страстно:

— Я _верю_ в свободную Дзиндар.


End file.
